I Needed You I Need You
by Tianimayteller
Summary: The night of the undertaking Felicity lied when she said she was okay... she wasn't. She left. Now shes back and helps Dig look for Oliver. (Oliver still went to the Island) "I needed you there I understand that you were hurting, because of Tommy and I get that I do, but-" I felt tears start to fall "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE, you left me trapped under Verdant"
1. Trapped

Chapter 1

It's been 4 month's since the destruction of the glades.

Today was the first day I decided to come home after 3 month's and 2 week's. I left after Tommy's funeral.

I haven't spoken to Oliver or Diggle or any one from Starling City since the night of the undertaking.

**Flashback**

"_Felicity_?" Oliver asked sounding worried

I cringed when something heavy dropped behind me

"I'm okay the destruction seems to be contained on the east side of the glades"

"_Laurel_" I heard him whisper

"_Go I've got this" _I heard Diggle say

I quickly muted my com crying out when everything around me started to fall.

I screamed when a peace of the roof feel on me table smashing the computers I cringed when I heard Laurel screaming coming through the coms she was calling out for Tommy

NO!

_"I'm sorry." _ I heard Tommy whisper  
><em>"No apologizing." <em>  
><em>"I was angry, and I was jealous. I am my father."<em>

"Tommy NO" I cried out trying tell him without him hearing me that he was nothing like his father  
><em>"No, you're not."<em>  
><em>"Did you kill him?" <em>Tommy asked  
><em>"No." <em>he lied  
><em>"Thank you." <em> I heard the heart wrenching sob rip from Oliver's chest  
><em>"Tommy, Tommy?" <em>No _"It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy!" _ Ollie yelled

I screamed jumping back as a peace of the roof landed on my lap ripping open my skirt cutting my leg deeply I stood up walking wobbly over to the medical supplies before I could do anything I heard Diggle through the coms

"_Felicity you there?_"

Before I could say anything back something feel from the roof dropping on my head knocking me out cold.

I don't know how long later before I woke up I tried to roll over but I cried out in pain when I realized there was something on my wrist holding it down, I quickly started to push it of I felt it rip at the skin I couldn't get it of

God I need help. I reached in the pocket trying to find my phone I found it blinking a few times trying to see it properly I called the first number on my speed dial... which was Oliver. He answered on the third ring.

_"Leave me alone Felicity I know you heard but just leave me alone" _He hung up before I could say anything.

"No, no Oliver" I screamed knowing he was gone but hoping he wasn't

I called Diggle next "_Felicity I don't know where Oliver is just leave him alone, I'm on my way to the hospital I will call you later" _He hung up before I could say anything

"No, no no please god I can't get this of. HELP!" I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP!" I waited 10 minutes but no one came which I knew would happen I just hoped "God I have to get it of I like my hand I mean who doesn't like there hands I need my hand to do my job I can't do my job without hands please get of my hand" I screamed pushing hard still nothing

After five minutes of crying I took a deep breath in "You can do this Felicity" I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could with all the strength I had left in me and got that god dam rock of my arm.

I slowly got up biting my lips from the pain running from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

****Olicity-Arrow****

That night I grabbed my bag and got in my car and drove to the hospital I needed 4 stitches in my head and my wrist was broken, they cleaned up the cut's on my wrist and plastered it. I ended up having 5 stitch's up my leg.

The day's leading to Tommy's funeral I hadn't spoken to anyone, Carly came by twice to check on me the first time I didn't answer the door, the second time she court me coming back from the store I had no choice but to let her in

"Oh my god felicity are you okay what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Carly honestly" I was doing my best to keep my sentences short "You didn't have to come by"

"I did partly because I care and because Diggle said he's tried to call you for the last few days but you're not answering"

I shrugged "I didn't want to answer I wanted to be alone you think people would realize that after I didn't call them back"

"Fine I just...are you going to Tommy Meryln's Funeral?" I froze leaning down to get a drink from the fridge "It's today you know, Oliver would want you there"

I don't care if Oliver would want me there I care if Tommy would want me there,

"I already had plans to go" I turned away from her going towards my shower I heard the front door slam as she left.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed a few clothes' full of bags.

I turned around making sure everything was turned of and left putting the bags away my new car... rented car.

There was just too much blood stains in the mini, front and back.

When I pulled up to the church for Tommy's funeral I seen Dig and Carly sitting up front next to Laurel and Oliver, With Detective Lance sitting next to her, the room was silent apart from the silent sobs coming from people that knew Tommy.

As I sat down behind detective Lance the priest stood up addressing everyone.

"Hello friends and family of Thomas Meryln, were all here to say good bye to a good young man and celebrate his life. Is there anyone here who would like to speak" I looked around seeing no one standing up

"_Really_" I whispered "I want to say something" I slowly stood up hoping not to pull the stitches in my legs, at how fast I stood up.

I seen everyone turn to look at me, I heard a gasp come from my left I turned seeing the shocked look on Oliver's face.  
>I guess I really didn't look that good I did have a dark bruise on the top left side of my head coming down to my eyebrow.<p>

I stepped up and moved over to Tommy taking the photo out that I had brought with my and put it down next to him, I blow him a kiss and went and stood up to the small mic

"Hi I'm ahh Felicity, I was a very close friend of Tommy's not a lot of people knew that. I remember the first time we meet I was 14 and he was 15, We were in line for tickets to a Green day concert he wanted tickets for him and his best friend Oliver for Oliver's 16th birthday. I was in front of him and I brought my two ticket's and just as I walked away I heard the guys selling them that he just sold me his last 2 ticket's. He followed me home begging me to give him the tickets." I turned smiling at Oliver a little "If you went to ask Oliver he would tell you that he went to that concert. But it wasn't because I gave him the ticket's it's because he stole them from me" I heard a few people gasp but Thea and Oliver laughed "I was being smart and he grabbed them out of my hands and ran of, and went to the concert.

He came and seen me the night after the concert with a signed t-shirt and a plane normal Green Day T-shirt, I still have both till this day. That was the first day we started to hang out a lot, well when he wasn't with Oliver or laurel." I seen the look of shock on Detective lance and Laurel's face didn't expect that did you

"We had a falling out when I was 18 the day before I left for my round the world trip, I had been saving since I brought the tickets to Green Day, he had a fight with Oliver about something and then he came and had a fight with me we both said some really mean stuff. I left and didn't hear from him for a long time, until one night in Paris he turns up knocking on my hotel door on his knees laughing that weird laugh he had asking for me to forgive him, he came with presents and a 'I'm so sorry my nerd friend' t-shirt, still have that shirt to. We have been best friends ever since." I looked around seeing a few smiles on people's faces

"Tommy always loved when I sang he was the person that pushed me to enter computations that helped me win the money for my trip so I'm going to sing this song for you, I love you" I turned looking at him "And I'll see you soon"

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time" **I could feel the tears start to role down my face**

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh-" **I started sobbing uncontrollable**

I seen Carly stand up and quickly moved towards me

"No" I said loudly when she tried to grab my arm "NO" I screamed again when I seen Oliver stand up "Just no" I turned to Tommy "I will always love you, you will always be my best friend" I moved past Carly and over to Oliver grabbing his face and kissed his cheek. I turned away and left, I got in my car and left driving out of Starling City.

**First chapter please tell me what you think god bad ugly I can take it :)**


	2. He's Gone Back Back To The Island

**Hi everyone thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me, a few of you said that the song Felicity sang for Tommy was from Glee so I had a look on Youtube. I didn't even know they sang that song, that episode hasn't been on in New Zealand yet that I know of at least. Sorry if that's the way it sounded. I do love that song the band Perry are awesome I love there music. People have said how can I have them keeping there friend ship a secret where I could have made it known made it work but I will explain more as to why they have kept it a secret I promise.**

**Sorry for the long AU**

**Thank you for the reviews**

Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking garage of my apartment building smiling at the guard that was hired about a year ago by the land lord because people were getting robbed getting in and out of there car

"Miss Smoak it's been awhile how are you?"

"Hello Mr Fits how are you? How is you wife and baby" I smiled at him

"We are doing really good thank you for asking Miss Smoak, it's pretty hard with a new born but were puling through" He pulled a picture of the wall handing it to me I smiled at how cute she was

"She gorges, you will have to bring her by sometime so I can meet her"

"I will for sure, my wife said thank you for the warning and the baking that you did" I cringed thinking about all the people I didn't get to save"

"I'm just glad your family's okay, I better get up stairs I got to get changed and head out" He smiled

"Then I hope you have a good day Miss Smoak"

"Thank you, you to" I smiled nodding to him and parked my car grabbing my bags and heading up the 5th floor to my apartment.

Once I opened the door I noticed that a few things were pushed onto the ground, I froze putting my bags down and started to move forward listening for any sounds I grabbed the bat hidden behind the door, and slowly started to walk towards the room's I still heard noise after checking the spare room I walked towards mine opening the door, there was no one there, who had been there had been ad gone.

I looked at my bed seeing that it had been slept in since I left because I mad it before I left. I walked closer gasping when I smelt the cologne that woofed in my face when I pulled the blankets back.

"_Oliver_" I whispered

I shook my head heading for the shower grabbing a towel once I got in and out I got changed and went straight to the one place I knew I could find Oliver.

I drove parking in the alley heading to the door I put the pin in and started to walk down the stairs

"Oliver" I heard Dig yell and then his foot steps come running towards the stairs he looked up shocked to see me there

"Hi" Dig smiled shaking his head and came running up hugging me

"Felicity I'm so glad your back"

"Good to see you to Dig" He grabbed my hand pulling me down stairs I gasped seeing that everything was cleaned up the computer's were brand new. "You guy's cleaned up down here" I smiled looking around more

"Just me, Oliver... ah he ahh... he-"

"Spit it out Dig"

"He left about a month ago" I gasped looking at him shocked

"Really?"  
>"Yeah he had a tough time after Tommy died... and then you left and he spiraled out of control."<p>

"What happened?" We both lent against the table looking at the work station

"He started to drink a lot spent most of his night's here and the night's that he didn't no one knows where he went Thea thought he went and stayed at Tommy's grave but no one knew for shore some day's he would just despair day's on ended re surface to get more alcohol then despair again, he refused to do anything with the HOOD" I nodded.

"He was staying at my apartment" Dig's head spun looking at me, could snapped his neck of it was that hard

"How do you know that?"

"My apartment was trashed when I got home, and my bed smelt like him"

"You sniffed it?" Dig said laughing

I punched his arm laughing when he grabbed it like I hurt him "No I pulled back the blankets and I could smell his cologne"

"The one place I didn't look. And wow felicity that was a fierce punch you been practicing" I smiled shrugging

"Maybe a little" he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a one sided hug

"Can you help me look for Oliver?" I smiled nodding

"Yeah" I smiled squeezing his arm as I walked over to the computers "What day did he leave?"

"Well today is the 34th day"

"Oh so he left on the 1st... wait" I quickly started tipping hacking into and Couriers database checking for my package it came on the 1st "Crap"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oliver was there when my package got there he must have opened it, if he's not being the hood any more that probably would have set him of"

"What did you get him?"

"_Custommadebow_"

"You got him a custom made bow?" I nodded

"When his one got damaged the first time I went online and found a place that custom makings bows, I know his sizes and strengths so it was easy to do it as a surprise" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "I didn't know it would make him leave Dig I wou-"

"Felicity" Dig grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze "It wasn't your fault Oliver is dealing with a lot of stuff, stuff that he hasn't spoken about"

"Like the island?" he nodded

"Losing Tommy him blaming himself for both of you getting hurt not being able to stop everyone else getting hurt people dying, it ripped open things inside him that he can't deal with. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault" I could see in his eyes that HE meant it but would Oliver feel the same

Before I could ask if he thought Oliver thought the same it clicked where Oliver went "Oh my god he went back to the island"

"What no he wouldn't... would he?" I nodded

"He told me one night after we had found Walter"

**Flashback**

_"Are you going to leave now that we found Walter?" I turned looking at him shocked _

_"I don't know" I told him honestly_

_He walked over grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of me_

_"Please don't go, stay and help u- me"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because sometimes I feel like I should have never left the island"_

_"I think your wrong," Oliver looked at me confused and shocked "I think that even though you had a traumatic past from the island" Oliver opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "I can see it in your eyes, you will tell us about something and your eyes will just go black and you will fade and when you come back you see this anger in your eyes... but you can also see so much pain in them hurt even. Dig and I are about the only two people in this world that you show that side of you to. I know I kind of just went of what I was trying to say so I hope it some how made sense to you" he smiled nodding_

_"I think it means you're staying" I laughed nodding  
>"If you really want me to stay and help you then I will"<br>"I don't want you to stay... I need you to stay" I nodded turning back to my computers  
>"Then I stay" I heard his chair move and gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders<br>"Thank you" I nodded_  
>End of flashback<br>"I never knew he said that" I nodded shrugging  
>"I think he needed us more then he let on. Tom-" I chocked up trying to say his name I took a deep breath in "Tommy... dying and my running away pushed him over his braking point, which means-"<br>"He went back to the island"  
>"Two seats booked to Hong Kong leaving in 6 hours."<p>

"I have to make a call to someone see if we can get a plane to Lian yu"  
>"You do that while I head home and pack an over night bag"<br>"Pack light Felicity" I laughed leaving

**16 and a half hours later**  
>"We stay in a hotel room tonight and my guy will take us to Lian Yu at 8 am" I nodded checking us into a hotel on my tablet<br>"A nice little suite that we have for the next 3 days, just encase he smells bad when he comes home" Dig locked at me wide eyed but smiling  
>"There is something wrong with you Miss Smoak" I laughed seeing the huge smile on his face when he said it<br>"Ahh thanks?"  
>"Yeah I meant it in a good way" I smiled hugging him.<br>Once we got to the hotel and went to our hotel slash apartment because it had two rooms with two bathrooms and a kitchen.

I gasped when I seen the huge piano in the middle of the room  
>"Felicity are you going to tell Oliver he's paying for all of this"<br>I smiled nodding "Yep right after I punch him in the face" Dig looked at me shocked  
>"Why?"<br>"He drank all wine in my wine fridge"  
>"You have a wine fridge?" He said laughing<br>"Yeah it was gift from Tommy when he came with me on my trip he would buy me a bottle with a special engraving on it, Oliver drank all 7 bottles"  
>"7?"<br>"He came with me to 7 places and then went home" I turned away from Dig "Ill see you in the morning when we leave"  
>"Goodnight Felicity"<br>"Goodnight John" I walked into my room. As I closed the door I fell to the ground gasping for breath, it was like I was crying but there were no tears, I hadn't cried since the funeral  
>"God I miss you Tommy" I slowly stood up walking over to the bed striping down and getting into bed.<br>Next Morning  
>Dig and I were in this thing I guess you could call a plane on our way to the island of Lian Yu hoping with everything we have that Oliver was here.<br>I heard the pilot start to say something making me want to freak out... a lot  
>"Felicity if you're so scared why did you insist on sitting up front?"<br>"It's the only seat with a seat belt"  
>"Which will come in handy when we hit the water at 180 miles and hour"<br>"What" I almost screamed out "Which will not happen" the pilot started talking again, cutting me from saying some nasty stuff  
>"I think that means where here" I turned looking out the window seeing the fog fade<br>"Lian Yu" I whispered  
>I turned around seeing Dig putting on a parachute<br>"No you said they were just encase"  
>"Yeah just encase we made it here, now come on"<br>"No" I glared at Diggle when he grabbed my arm pulling me and strapping me in with him  
>"On 3-"<br>"No, no, no I cant do it, I tried to push back but he pushed me forward  
>"3" noooo I screamed as we jumped out<br>Once we got to the bottom I felt vomit rising in my throat.  
>Dig unattached us making me run to the side<br>"Thanks for waiting till we landed"  
>"My pleasure" I said sarcastically<br>****Olicity**Arrow****  
>"You cant" I heard Oliver's voice yell from above I looked up seeing him in a tree "Diggle back away, Felicity don't move"<br>"Where am I going to go you idiot" I mumbled as Dig stepped back  
>I seen Oliver start to drop heading for me, I lifted my arm knowing he was going to grab me<br>I felt a jab in my ribs as he grabbed me making me gasp as I heard the boom going of behind us.  
>We both landed with Oliver partly on top of me and between my legs<br>"God, your really sweaty"  
>Your a hard man to find" Dig said behind us<br>"You shouldn't have come here" I heard him whisper  
>****Olicity**Arrow****<br>"I would have emailed but this isn't exactly a Wi-Fi hot spot"  
>"Is this where you lived when you were here" I looked around cringing at the spots of blood on the ground "I mean the first time" I looked over at Oliver<br>"For some of it" I could see the look of anger on Oliver's face. It made me mad  
>"Could you at least pretend like your happy to see us. Dig spent weeks trying to track you down, we flow half way across the world, and this morning we flow in a plane that was so old that immmm prettttttty sure was safer once I jumped out of it. The least you could do was offer us a water" Oliver turned walking away "Orr coconut" I heard a small laugh come from both guys<br>Oliver turned around throwing a water bottle to me  
>"Fresh out of coconuts... and I am happy to see you" I smiled having a drink and throwing the bottle to Dig<br>"How bout now" I pulled back me fist punching Oliver in the face

**I know I might get some hate for that with the punching in the face but I thought it was kind of cool that Felicity isn't such a soft person like she's not afraid to stand up for herself. J**


	3. Lian Yu

Chapter 3

"How bout now" I pulled back me fist punching Oliver in the face I smiled knowing I court him of guard.  
>I bit my tongue when I felt pain I wasn't going to scream out and let him see me in pain<br>"What the hell Felicity" Oliver yelled

I heard Dig laugh behind me

"Nice punch who you been training with?" I smiled winking at him

"Just someone I was staying with while I was away" I seen Oliver look up at me confused

"Felicity what the hell was that for?" Oliver asked me again .

Dig stopped me squeezing my shoulder

"I can answer this for her, because you've been acting like a Royal pain in the ass" I smiled reaching into my bag pulling out the ice pack I knew I would need and throw it at Oliver  
>"You should put ice on that before we get home an Thea sees it. You know I had dinner and breakfast with her, the other day. " Oliver looked at me confused, " I went home after helping Dig and I found her and Roy sitting on my door step he was there to make sure she was okay.<p>

I know you don't like him but the way that he looks at here, you can see he would jump through fire get hit by a bus and get shot at the same time to make sure she was happy and safe. You should give him a chance" I could see the skeptical look on his face but he nodded  
>"Is she okay?" I shook my head<br>"Not really. She came to me because she's scared and worried about you. She knows you didn't go to Europe." I looked at him like 'You could have come up with a better lie then that "She checked you jet rout, which is also how I knew to find you, she told me that she had seen as together a lot more often since Walter came back. She a lot smarter then you give her credit for. She's done a grate job with Verdant, business is kind of low but she is thinking about getting some live bands in. She hasn't seen your mum since she went to Jail, its her way if dealing with things, she's still taking care of her lawyers.  
>She needed you she still needs you, she's just a kid that has so much crap on her plate. You ran away you took the easy road while she dealt with your shit Oli-" He cut me of<br>"You ran away to Felicity" Oliver yelled at me.

I stepped forward ready to hit him again but Dig grabbed me pulling me back  
>"You don't get to yell at me and talk about me running away" I slapped Digs arms away from me "I needed you guys the night of the undertaking… I understand that you were hurting, because of Tommy because I felt that pain of losing my best friend, but-" I felt tears start to fall "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE, you both left me trapped under Verdant" I seen the shocked look on both Oliver and Dig's face. "It doesn't matter thought right I'm just the blond IT girl, no one would miss me if something happened" Oliver went to say something but I cut him of "I left because I needed to go to New York to see a specialist doctor that same day because I was having surgery on my arm so that I could use it again" I lifted my jumper showing him the scars, "It took me two months to finally be able to use it again. I came back for you to see you to make sure you where doing okay with Tommy's… death and then I find my house trashed stuff that were special to me broken and destroyed I will never forgive you for that.<p>

Now you're coming back to Starling city because Thea needs you an-" Oliver cut me  
>"I'm not going back to Starling City Felicity, I can't, my mission, my fathers notebook was a fouls crusade and I... I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the glades, Tommy died, and I couldn't stop it... the 'Hood' couldn't stop it" Oliver looked straight at me "Don't ask me to come back" Diggle stepped forward<br>"This isn't about you being the Vigilante, this is about you being Oliver Queen." I took a deep breath trying to forget that I just told them that they left me trapped and didn't even look sad about it, they will get what's coming when I kick there ass.  
>"The family business needs you. All the bad press after the undertaking, left Queen Consolidated right for hostile take over by Stellmore international. They have gutted every company they have taken over. Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees lose there jobs. Including one very blond IT expert" They both ignored my dig at them both<br>"Listen Oliver I understand why you came here, probably better then anybody else, I've been there, but… its time to come home"  
>****Olicity****Arrow****<br>Once we got back to the hotel we all headed up to the room  
>"Oliver your rooms the second one on the left Dig across the hall-" before I could say anything else the room phone rang, I quickly moved over answering it<p>

"Hello?"

"Miss Smoak?"

"Yes that's me"

"The doctor is here to see you would you like for me to send her up"

"No thank you that's fine I will come to you"

"I will let her know and show her to a private room"

"Thank you" I hung up turning to the guy's "I have to go I'll be back in an hour" I turned walking away from them before they could say anything.

I shut the door and turned away heading to the elevator to go down stairs.

Once I seen the doctor and decided to go out shopping for the little while telling the lady at the desk to let the boys know.

When I finally head back to the hotel room it was getting close to midnight, I opened and closed the door quietly locking it.

I turned on the light smiling when the first thing I seen was the piano

I put my bags down and walked over sitting down at the piano and started playing

_I guess it's funnier from where you're standing_  
><em>Cause from over here I missed the joke<em>  
><em>Clear the way for my crash landing<em>  
><em>I've done it again<em>  
><em>Another number for your notes<em>

_I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate__"_ **I turned my head slightly when I heard a door open behind me****  
>I looked seeing Oliver standing there, I ignored him an kept playing<strong>  
><em>I'd be patient if I had the time<em>  
><em>I could stop and answer all of your questions<em>  
><em>As soon as I find out <em>  
><em>How I can move from the back of the line<em>_**" **_**I could see the sad look on Oliver's face**

___[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'll be your clown<em>  
><em>Behind the glass<em>  
><em>Go 'head and laugh<em>  
><em>Cause it's funny<em>  
><em>I would too if I saw me<em>  
><em>I'll be your clown<em>  
><em>On your <em>_favorite__ channel_  
><em>My life's a circus circus<em>  
><em>Round in circles<em>  
><em>I'm selling out tonight<em>

_I'd be less angry if it was my decision_  
><em>And the money was just rolling in<em>  
><em>If I had more than my ambition<em>  
><em>I'll have time for 'Please'<em>  
><em>I'll have time for 'Thank you'<em>  
><em>As soon as I win<em>

_I'll be your clown_  
><em>Behind the glass<em>  
><em>Go 'head and laugh<em>  
><em>Cause it's funny<em>  
><em>I would too if I saw me<em>  
><em>I'll be your clown<em>  
><em>On your <em>_favorite__ channel_  
><em>My life's a circus, circus<em>  
><em>Round in circles<em>  
><em>I'm selling out tonight<em>

_From a distance my choice is simple_  
><em>From a distance I can entertain<em>  
><em>So you can see me<em>  
><em>I put make-up on my face<em>  
><em>But there's no way you can feel it<em>  
><em>From so far away<em>

_I'll be your clown_  
><em>Behind the glass<em>  
><em>Go 'head and laugh<em>  
><em>Cause it's funny<em>  
><em>I would too if I saw me<em>  
><em>I'll be your clown<em>  
><em>On your <em>_favorite__ channel_  
><em>My life's a circus, circus<em>  
><em>Round in circles<em>  
><em>I'm selling out tonight"<em>

"You have an amazing voice" I heard Oliver say

I stood up walking over to the mini fridge grabbing a drink

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you could sing like that till I heard you at Tommy's…" He stumbled over the word

"Party" I filled in for him "He always told me that he rather call it party because he hated them, specially the one he had for you"

"Where you there for him then?"

"Yeah" I moved sitting down on the couch, I tapped the spot next to me telling him to sit with me "I was there for the first 3 months he drank his way through a quarter of a million dollars. He came with me while I was traveling, those bottles of wine you drank in my apartment?" Oliver nodded "They where from him, he brought them as gifts where ever we went, he got a lot of them engraved with funny jokes" I felt my chest tighten

"Felicity I'm so sorry I didn't know" he really sounded apologetic

"I know," I smiled rubbing his arm lightly "Go to bed Oliver, were going home early tomorrow we have a meeting with Stellmore international's Isabel Rochev in two day's we need a plain and I need you to help me"

"I'm there" I smiled nodding

"Good night Oliver"

"Goodnight Felicity"

*****Arrow Olicity*****

"There in the conference room and just F.Y.I nobody's eating the bagels" I closed the door behind Diggle watching him and Oliver walking into the conference room.

"Isabel. Rochev" Oliver and Isabel shook hands

"Oliver Queen sorry I'm later"

"For this meeting? or a courier in business?" I almost growled glaring at Rochev

"_Bitch_" I whispered quietly so that only I heard

"I didn't realized hostile take overs where filled with so much hostility"

"Not at all I'm in a good mode" Oliver and Rochev sat down

"Really" I walked over sitting down next to Oliver "So destroying company's agreed with you?"

"Winning agrees with me"

"You haven't one yet" Rochev rolled her eyes looking at Oliver

"Since you majored in dropping out of college let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand" I looked at Oliver shocked that he let her carry on "You control 45% of Queen Consolidated I control 45% which leave 10%, in two days the bored will release the final 10%-"

"And I'll buy it before you do" Oliver cut her of

"With what money I highly doubt that your trust fund money is that big that you can afford to buy it." I glared at Rochev "Some company's rise and fall Mr. Queen. Yours has fallen" I turned my head when I heard a bang come from my left I seen 4 guys walk in

"Mr Queen" one man standing in the front yelled "You have failed this city" _Oh shit_

"_Get down" _Dig yelled I quickly dropped to the floor, I felt dig move and stand behind me

"_Oliver get out of here now"_ I watched as he jumped up moving Isabel out I seen a guy start to follow him a grabbed a broken peace of the table running towards the guy smacking him over the head

Oliver tackled me I felt the breeze of a bullet fly by

_Thank you Oliver_

"We got to get out of here" He grabbed me pushing me through the door we went running towards the window I gasped when I felt us start to fall through the air.

I screamed as we smashed through another window.

I felt the weight of Oliver land on me for a second before we both feel to the ground glass shattered everywhere.

Oliver's hand pulled back my hair looking at my face. He sighed looking around.

"I'm so sorry felicity"

"Don't be it's not your fault Oliver" He stood up keeping his eyes on me and helped me up.

***** Arrow****

"I still can't get use to you in that uniform Detective Lance"

"It's Officer now. I'm just glad it still fit" I smiled nodding "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes but I'm okay" I started rubbing my left wrist feeling the slight ache in it

"You ahh heard anything from our mutual friend lately?"

I sighed shaking my head "Nope" I turned my head looking at Oliver "In fact I keep waiting for him to show up" I seen the slight angry look on Oliver's face when he said that but I didn't really care

"Felicity can I seen you in my office please" I groaned smiling at Detective lance

As we got to the office I felt my anger burst

"You could have taken them out Oliver"

"Not with out giving Isabel Rochev and the fake hoods and idea of what I can do"

"I think what Felicity is wondering weather you avoided taking those hoods on. Oliver she's not the only one wondering"

"I told you that I wasn't coming back to starling city to be the vigilante"

"They came after you Oliver you could have taken them out"

"No I couldn't Diggle" I could see the anger in his eyes "Look there is a part of the hood that neither one of you are considering… The body count" I sighed stepping in front of Oliver vision

"And excuse me for saying this but so what, since when do you care?" Not a second past before Dig answered for him

"Since Tommy" Now I was mad

"Tommy called me a murder after he found out my secret… my best friend died thinking I was a murderer" I shook my head walking around the table pushing the chair behind Oliver

"Sit" I said nicely

"Felicity" Oliver said shaking his head

"I said sit" I growled out. He looked at me shocked for a second but sat down "The night before the undertaking he came to my apartment drunk.

He was going on about laurel and then he said Oliver is an ass. He kept going on and on about you both until I finally realized that he seen you both kissing through laurel's window. I sat him down and got him some coffee and sobered him up he finally told me everything.

He asked me how I could work with a murder every day help him track down people that he (You) ended killing. I got really mad and started to kick him out of my apartment, but he started yelling at me asking why, why could I help you be a killer" I felt tears start to fall down my face, Oliver's head dropped "How could I sleep every night, it must mean I'm a killer to." Oliver shook his head but kept looking down "

Your right once I signed on I stopped thinking about the body's you dropped… that being the hood meant killing people. I sat with him that night telling him what we where doing why are doing it, I left a lot of the major details out but he needed to know the truth. I told him the same thing I told Detective lance. I use to think the vigilante was a criminal to," I put my hands on either side of Oliver's face making he look at me "but it seems that he was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure the people in starling city are safe. You think that being the vigilante means that you need to kill but… there's always another way, you have to find another way-" Before I could say anything else my phone started to ring, I looked over at it seeing Thea's picture pop up.

I smiled at Oliver showing him who was calling he nodded telling me to answer it.

"Hi Thea"

"_Felicity hi thank god your answering I tried to call Ollie's phone but he's not answering" _I looked around not seeing Oliver's jacket in the room.

Oliver looked at me asking what I was looking for _'Phone' _I mouthed

"_Jacket" _He whispered back

"Oh sorry his phone must be in his jacket pocket still in the conference room"

"_Is he okay I heard there was a shooting, people where after him?"_

"He will be fine Thea he sitting right next to me, he said he's going to come around tonight and help us unpack my stuff"

"When did I say that?" Oliver said smiling at me

"When you said 'when' cause it meant 'When do you want me to be there'" I could hear Thea laughing

"I think that's the first time since we official meet that you actually laughed

"_Surprising what a new friend can do to you"_

"Well I think where done here for the day, Oliver has a meeting he has to get to, I will see you at the club in half an hour"

"_Sounds good" I heard Roy in the back ground _

"_Your smiling" _  
>I smiled hanging up<p>

"What meeting do I have?" Oliver looked at me confused

"You have a meeting with someone who want's to buy 5% shares I already have someone else buying the other 5%"

"Felicity you are remarkable

"Thank you for remaking me. Now go Dig knows where he needs to take you. I have another Queen I need to help"

******* Arrow*****

"Felicity thank god you're here Roy won't let me choose a song"

"That's because you're going to reply the same song that you have been playing for the last 3 days"

"So what it's my club" I laughed shaking my head

"Technically it's still Oliver's club but he let's your run it"

"Technically I'm the one that signs your pay check every month, and I control your sex life"

"Oh my god Thea" I jumped up pushing play on what ever song it played (Ludacris feat usher- Rest of my life)

"Well I do like this song" Thea said grabbing my hand pulling me out on the dance floor and we started dancing around before we both knew the place was packed.

We stopped dancing when we were laughing at our stupid nerd dancing

"I need a drink" I yelled over the music

"Sounds go-" Thea and I dropped to the ground when we heard a gun go of

"Where looking for Oliver Queen. He's back in town he owns this club where can we find him" I pushed Thea down I seen Roy crawling towards us

"Cover her don't let them see that she's a Thea Queen" Roy nodded pulling Thea's head against his chest her hair covering his face

"Okay then plan B I'm going to start shooting people till Mr Queen's" The shooter moved grabbing a women by the hair and throwing her down to the ground "Grown a pair, maybe he can suffer with someone dying because of him"

"STOP" I jumped up making everyone gasp "Don't hurt her"

"And why the hell not"

"Because I'm Oliver Queen's Girl Friend"

**Please tell me what you think I love to hear all your review's they mean a lot to me.**

**Good bad ugly reviews I want to hear them **


	4. Who's Your Friend?

Chapter 4

"STOP" I jumped up making everyone gasp "Don't hurt her"

"And why the hell not" He turned pointing his shot gun at me

I took a deep breath but keeping my eyes on him "Because I'm Oliver Queen's Girl Friend" I lied and I really hope it works

"What?" I heard a few people gasp

"Oh goodie not I get to make Queen suffer like he made us suffer." The guy came over smacking me across the face knocking me straight across the face, I dropped to the ground seeing my vision go black I could heard Thea's screams in the background.

God I really hope this works.

_Oliver's POV_

"Thanks again Walter it means a lot to me that your willing to help"

"Oliver no matter what happened between your mother and me I still care about you and Thea if you both need my help please don't hesitate to call"

"Will do. Thank you Walter" I shook his head and turned leaving Dig followed behind me.

As we got to the car my phone started to ring, I random number popped up

"Hello?"

"Mr. Queen it's Roy Harper, Thea's Boy-Friend"

"I know who you are. Is Thea okay? She was meant to be with Felicity."

"Some things happened and Thea needs you to come to Verdant"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be" He hung up before I could say anything else

"Dig we have to get to Verdant some things happened"

It didn't take us long before we got there, there where police car's every where.

I ran inside seeing Thea hugging Roy while talking to Lance.

"What the hell happened here" I quickly moved over to Thea

"Ollie thank god your hear, they took Felicity" I froze as she turned hugging me

"Who took Felicity?" Lance answered for her

"The hood guys" I growled looking towards Diggle

"What happened?"

"They where looking for you" Roy spoke up "Felicity made me cover Thea so they couldn't see that she was her… a Queen . One of the main guys where going to shoot a girl but Felicity jumped up and told them that she was your girl friend that if they wanted the queen's to suffer like they keep saying then take her. They hit her over the face and knocked her out. I tried to fight them to let her go but they almost shot me, one of the guys lost his fake hand" he pointed over to a guy that was picking it up "It seemed resent because he screamed out in pain like someone who hasn't gotten use to it yet" I lent down kissing Thea's head

"I promise we will get her back okay" She nodded "I have to go down stairs to… check on something stay up here with Roy, Dig will call a few security guards to be with you until these guys are court" I started to head towards the back

"Ollie, wait" I turned around looking at her

"What?"

"Is it true" I looked at her confused "Is Felicity telling the truth, are you two together?" I looked at Thea shocked but shook my head

"I can neither conform nor deny that" Thea smiled laughing

"Thank you" She smiled at me.

I nodded and quickly ran down stairs I stopped short when I seen what it looked like

"Felicity did all this, I cleaned it all up after you left so that I could work down here and try and find you. But when we got back yesterday we dropped her of at her apartment but she came here, she did all this, when we seen her at Queen Consolidated today she had only had a few hours sleep" I seen him walking over and pulling down the power switch.

"She did all this?"

"You said you weren't coming back but she knew that deep down you would, you may think you're bad because you kill but you have this thing where you think you need to protect everyone. Even if you didn't think you were going to come back she knew you would."

"She's a smart girl"

"She's smart but she knows you better then anyone else, it's like she can read you without even trying"

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't true"

"Let's do this you suite up I'm going to start looking in to medical records of people who lost there hand"

****Arrow**Olicity****

_**Felicity POV**_

"Wakey, wakey" I groaned rolling my head to the side "There she is, how you doing sweet heart" I blinked a few times and opened my eyes

"Who are you?" I looked up a little seeing 4 guys standing in front of me

"Where the people that are holding you hostage, until your boy friend get's here"

"Oliver's not my boy friend" I seen the guys all turn and look at me shocked

"He's actually my boss, but thanks for helping me find you so that a friend of mine can get to you"

"And who's your friend?"

"_ME" _I heard the Arrow voice behind me "_LET HER GO_"

I heard the guns start to go of around me I started pulling against the ropes behind my back when I felt them snap open.

I turned seeing a small arrow sitting there

"_FELICTY" _I jumped up running for cover.

As I ducked down I felt an arm wrap around my neck

"No" I screamed grabbing the arm and flipping him over, he kept a hold of me tightly so I flipped with him.

As I came down I landed half on his chest half on the ground, I felt something stab my leg I looked down picking up the sharp peace of metal and stabbed him in the leg with it making him let me go.

I took a deep breath in a few times and started to crawl towards the exit when I heard

"_If you shoot me we both die_"

"_Oliver_" I whispered.

I jumped up grabbing the guys gun that I just stabbed in the leg and walked out

"_You'll drop me any way. I KNOW YOU, YOU'RE A KILLER_" Before I could send a warning shot to stop the guy from shooting I seen Oliver's other hand come over the side grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him back over the side

"Thank god" I quickly dropped the gun and ran over to the guy I stabbed I started dragging him towards the door as I got him out the door I seen Oliver dragging two other guys behind him

"Felicity are you okay?" I nodded smiling at him

"I am now thank you"

"Are you sure I see you lipping your heads bleeding"

"I think there just cuts I'll be fine"

"I think you need to be checked out"

"Oliver really I'm fine"

"No I didn't mean that… even though we should get that checked to, I meant your brain. Why the hell would you tell them you where Oliver Queen's Girl Friend, your nuts you know that" I sighed rolling my eyes

"Leave it alone Q-" I stopped seeing one of the guys awake looking at us, it was the guy that hit me over the head "What are you looking at," I moved kicking him in the face knocking him out "We will talk about this later I'm not fighting with you right now. Come to my new place tonight, I tell Thea to stay with Roy tonight. You can have a go at me then but please just not right now" Oliver stood there watching me for a second then nodded

"I'll give you a few hours to relax a little then I'll come over. We really need to talk" I nodded hearing the sound of sirens coming

"Go before they get here, I'll get a ride to Verdant to get my car I'll call you when I get home"

"I really am sorry Felicity" I smiled

"Go" I pushed him lightly as I watched him run of jumping up the wall onto the roof.

I made a shooing motion when he turned to look at me. As he was out of sight a police car pulled up behind me '"Miss Smoak is that you?"  
>"Detective Lance." I slowly walked over to him with a limp "There a 3 guys over there and 1 guy inside I kind of stabbed him"<p>

"Did you do all this, or is our friend back"

"He's back, he left these guys here for you"

"Usually the guys the hood catches are a little more dead" I smiled nodding

"He's trying something different" I few more cars pulled in behind Detective Lance

"Come on get in the car I'll take you home and get your statement on the way" I smiled nodding

****Arrow*Olicity****

I had just got out of the most amazing and relaxing bath and getting dressed I started to wrap the bandage around my leg when I heard a knock at the door

I quickly hobbled to the door unlocking it and opening it.

"So you actually came"

"Said I wanted to talk remember" I nodded wrapping the rest of the bandage around me leg

"Yeah, come in then mind the boxes I haven't finished unpacking yet" Oliver smiled walking in I seen the small bag he had with him

I started wrapping the rest of the bandage around me leg he stood there watching me

"Do you need a hand?" I shook my head

"No I'm good thanks" I finished with the bandage fixing up the clip

"I guess you needed stitches" my hand shot up to the cut above my eye

"Yeah apparently they hit me harder then I thought, I think they may have gotten a kick in the ribs while I was passed out" Oliver looked me over worried

"But your okay right" I nodded smiling

"Yeah the doctor gave me the all clear, he also gave me some water proof bandages for my leg so I can shower or have baths without getting the stitches in my leg wet."

"I'm really glad your okay Felicity" he said sounding really apologetic like it was his fault

I ignored it and spoke up "Come on let's go talk"

"Sounds good" We both moved over to the couch sitting down

"Ask what ever questions you want, we can leave the hard questions for later if you want"

"Okay" he turned looking at me "Who taught you how to punch like you did, you may have hurt your wrist but it was only because I have a hard face, you put your weight in that punch"

"My brother the one I was talking about at Tommy's 'party' he's in the military he followed in my mum and dad's footsteps"

"Both your parent's where in the military?"

"Yep both joined when they were 18 they meet while training, started dating then with in the month they were married 4 years later my mum had my brother Charlie and then 2 years later they had me"

Oliver smiled at me "Why don't you talk about your family much?"

"Cause Charlie is my only family left my parent's were still deployed even after they had us they tried to tell us that being a marine is the only life they really know and it was true. When they where home they would treat us like one of there soldiers I knew how to shoot a gun and hit a target 2.657 yards away. I knew hand to hand combat by the time I was 13."

"That's a pretty good shot. Your not as weak as people think you are"

"You mean like you and John think I am." Oliver smiled looking sheepish "I chose to let you guys think that I am incapable you both think that if you can protect me you can protect anything. I let Dig train me because it make's him feel better, I act like I don't know what I am doing because it makes you both feel better knowing that your teaching me how to protect my self."

"Why hide that side from everyone it shows you're a smart and strong women you're not weak"

"I know that" Oliver looked at me confused but shook his head

"Why is Charlie the only family you have left?"

"My parent's both died in Iraq when I was 14, my mum got shot and my dad went after her they both died when the building they were in collapsed. Charlie and I ended up living with my grandmother which is where I meet Tommy.

Charlie joined the military once he turned 18. He wanted me to join to honor our parents memory but I couldn't do it I didn't want to have a family one day and have them end up having to live the life that I did never really knowing my parent's"

"What happened to your grandmother?"

"She died of cancer about a year ago," I felt the tightness in my chest. Oliver grabbed my hand like he was trying to give me strength to carry on "She left her house to me and my brother, and it's where I have been for the last few months. Charlie came back after I had been there for a month. He retrained me to be the person my parents trained me to be again."

"You ever wish you joined the military maybe done your life differently?" I laughed shaking my head

"No never because if I changed what I did I would have never got to know Tommy, I would have never meet you or Dig and I would have never got a job doing something I love the most"

"Why did you go into the computer business" I smiled looking down at my hand that Oliver was still holding

"After my parents died my brother and grandmother got really depressed and I was doing a school paper on World War II for history class and it crashed. I got mad and through the computer across the room and broke it, they both came running in as I collapsed and just started sobbing. I spent the rest of the night fixing it. By morning I was so happy that I had forgotten what it is that I was sad about. Next thing you know I was going to M.I.T then I got a job and Queen Consolidated, and then I meet you and feel- I feel for your charming smile" I quickly recovered but I still know that he court what I was going to say "I knew that I wanted to help with the hood" Oliver nodded looking down at our intertwined hands

"You can ask me question's if you want" I smiled nodding

"Where did you go after you left Tommy?" Oliver let go of my hand and sat back with his head against the chair.

"At the back of the Queen mansion there is a tree house and when I say tree house I mean house more then tree. Tommy and I use to hang out a lot in it for the two years he lived with us after his mum died. I stayed there till his funeral."

"You know you could have just asked to stay in my apartment" Oliver laughed shaking his head

"I would have but you left your cell phone at your apartment"

"If you looked at my cell phone you would have noticed a small note on the back with a number telling you to call me if you really needed me. No matter how pissed of I was at you and Dig for leaving be down there, I love you both I would do just about anything for you both" I seen the look of shock on Oliver's face he seemed relaxed for a second like he was trying to think about something.

"Is wine prohibited or are you aloud a glass?" he's changing the subject he doesn't want me to ask questions he doesn't want to answer yet

"Well I didn't take the pain meds the doctor gave me so I can have as much wine as I feel like"

"Are the glasses unpacked?"

"Yeah I always start with the kitchen first" I walked through the swinging door smiling when I heard Oliver laugh behind me.

"This is amazing I didn't know you could do this?" I turned seeing him looking at my glass chopping board that I had custom made a few weeks before the distraction of the glades.

It has pictures under the glass from my childhood with my grandmother and parent's pictures of Tommy and I traveling the pictures I took of Tommy and Oliver together the last night they where still talking to each other, Ones of Dig and I, Dig and Oliver.

"Where did you get this done?"

"A friend of mine from M.I.T married a guy that makes stuff with glass I told him that I wanted something that I could use but have my pictures with me. He knew that I love to cook so he asked for some special pictures and put this together" I seen Oliver looking at one picture the most I stepped closer to him looking over his shoulder.

It was a picture of Oliver and I when we were in the lair, he and I where having a small but funny fight about who's show was better I won of course, but I think I only won because Dig was scared I would drain is account's…. So he was right fully scared then.

"I didn't know this picture was taken" He turned around making me gasp when his body and face were at least 3 inches from mine

"Dig took it" I whispered

"It's a beautiful picture" He whispered back I seen his left hand move coming closer to my face

"Oliver?" I asked in a breathless whisper

His hand moved placing it behind my neck pulling me closer.

Just as his lips where about to touch mine my cell phone started to ring, I gasped pulling away reaching for it sitting on the little island in the kitchen

"Hello?"

"_Rose are red the sky is blue._" I sighed knowing what this was

"I'm your baby sister and you know I love you" I cringed leaning against the counter

"_Hey Licity if your listening to this means that I haven't reset the little code you made which means I was deployed, I'm sorry if I didn't get to call you before I left, but you know if I could I would, I promise to come visit you when I come back because I promise to try and come back I know how hard it is for you every time I leave because it's hard for me to leave you here on your own but you have to bee strong for me" _I felt tears start to fall down my face Oliver stepped forward he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand "_And that guy Oliver Queen tell him how you feel, if he doesn't feel the same way back it's his loss your smart and amazing and any man will be lucky to have you. That sounds weird saying that to your little sister" _My brother is a lot like me he babbles _"I love you take care. I will see you soon Licity. Oh and by the way I sent you a little something in the mail have fun" _

'No" I started to sob uncontrollable; I sunk down to the ground

"Feilcity?" Oliver crouched down in front of me "Felicity, what's wrong what happened?"

"Charlie" I sobbed

"Is he okay did something happen to him" I gasped few times sucking in a few breaths

"He's fine, but he was deployed" I felt my heart sink

"I'm so sorry… at least you got to talk to him before he left" I shook my head

"I set up and automatic system that let's me know if he doesn't reset the code every 24 hours it call's me and says Roses are red the sky is blue, and I have to reply _I'm your baby sister and you know I love you_. If say I missed it, it call's me back every hour till I answer."

"Why doesn't he call you?"

"Because some times he can't his job his highly classified which means that if he get's the call he has five minute's to pack and the car will be there to pick him up"

"So you set up the system" I nodded

"I needed to know if he was still around if I should still call him every Sunday night"

"Do you know how long he will be gone for" I shook my head

"Sometimes he can be gone for a week sometimes it could be years it just depends what job he was assigned to"

"I'm so sorry that he's gone" I shrugged putting my hand out in front of me wincing a little when I felt a slight twinge in my ribs when Oliver helped pull me up "You okay" I nodded

"You want to poor us a glass of wine and maybe help me a little with the boxes in my room?" I asked smiling at him

"Sure why don't you head in there and I'll grab the wine and bring it in" I smiled and turned walking towards the room, when I remembered Oliver almost kissed me before Charlie rang

I quickly ran into the bathroom grabbing a pillow on the way

"What the hell" I whispered, I quickly stuck the pillow over my face just incase I said something out loud

Oh my god Smoak. Oliver tried to kiss YOU.

He. Tried. To. Kiss. You.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out,

Charlie's word kept replaying in my head. _Tell him how you feel_ I don't know how I feel. I like him I have feeling's for him I have had feelings for him since we meet, I've fallen for him and hard and god that scares the crap out of me. I don't know if he feels the same way. Yeah he almost KISSED me but that could mean nothing maybe it was just in the moment maybe he didn't mean to kiss me-

"I meant it Felicity"

**Thank you so much for the reviews they all mean a lot to me they make me want to cry because I've never had this much reviews in on such a short amount of time so thank you so much for that  
>Please keep reviewing I love hearing from you all I do say that I have tough skin and I can handle what you say and I can sometimes there are things that hurt me but I learn to let it go I choose not to let the mean reviews destroy my happiness from all the amazing reviews I get <strong>


	5. I Meant It

**I want to say a BIG HUGE thank you to sassyklaroliner for being my Beta you are amazing and awesome, and i love talking to you, cause your an amazing help when i need it with my story :) THANK YOU**

Chapter 5

"I meant it Felicity." I gasped jumping away from the door realizing that I had said that out loud and I had also dropped the pillow.

"Son of a bitch." I bent down picking up the pillow and holding it to my chest "You know eavesdropping is a really bad thing to do."

"When you're talking as loud a you were it's kind of hard not to hear what you were saying." I slowly opened the door, slightly hiding my face with the pillow.

"You don't have to hide" He smiled pulling the pillow away from my face.

"Are you blushing?" I shook my head but in my head, where he couldn't see, I could see a tiny version of me nodding.

"Nope." I turned away from him walking over to a stack of boxes.

As I went to crouch down to grab a box I felt a hand wrap around my waist making me spin around into his chest.

I gasped at the feeling electricity run up my body as Oliver pressed against me.

"I meant to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you since you punched me in the face." I cringed seeing the small faded bruise on his face. I held my breath as he leaned close to me, his hand came up lifting my hair from my face.

Oh my god could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, before I could even think any more about it his lips where on mine.

I stiffened for a second but relaxed and kissed him back, it was bliss, it was everything I had been waiting for. He lifted me up from the ground slightly making me smile. I melted into his arms. My skin felt like fire wherever he touched. He planted kisses up and down my neck and back up to my lips.

I moaned when he put me down and his lips pulled away from mine.

I opened my eyes slowly smiling at him "Wow, I always knew it would be hot to kiss you, but that was beyond hot" He laughed smiling at me. "Sorry." I cringed closing my eyes, "I didn't mean to say that, well I meant it I just didn't mean to say it out loud. Are you hungry? I'm hungry I'm going to go make us something to eat." I heard Oliver laugh.

"Felicity" Oliver grabbed my hand gently before I could walk away "I agree with you that kiss was… hot."

"Oh god.." I dropped my head smacking it against his chest. I could hear the rumbling in his chest from his laughter, "I really need to cook something." I looked up at Oliver seeing the shocked look on his face "When there is so much going on in my head I have to cook, I have this pain of worrying if I will ever see my brother again but then I have this hope that what just happened might be real and it wasn't just some sort of comfort thing for you."

"Felicity-" I shook my head.

"Help me cook I'm sure you haven't eaten since before the meeting today so let me cook you something? Just to relax me."

"Okay." I stepped around him walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you allergic to anything… Wow I should know that the amount of times I've gone to get us lunch."

"Felicity its fine I'm not allergic to anything." I smiled walking into the kitchen opening the fridge seeing that I had gotten some chicken out this morning.

"I'll make you this chicken that this girl Ruby I met in New Zealand showed me how to cook."

"Tommy and I met her while we where in New Zealand, she's this really short funny girl, she was staying at the hotel that we where in, she was having a 'Staycation'. I got locked out of my room, no matter how loud I banged Tommy just wouldn't wake up and she ended up offering her room to stay in for awhile till Tommy woke up. 7 hours later Tommy started yelling my name outside our room." I started to move around cutting up onions.

"We all ended up having dinner together and she went home the next day and invited us to have dinner with her at her place. We got there early and she showed me how to cook this. It was something her mum had showed her right before she died. It has like a Peanut satay with garlic, onion and chicken breast with some stir fry and rice."

"Sounds good." I turned around opening the cabinet.

"It's one of my favorites it tastes so much better when you have a little sauce left- Oh crap I don't have any of the Peanut Satay." I started to look around more but I couldn't find it. "Well I guess that plan is rewind."

"No, I can go to the store and get it if you want."

"No it's fine I can make something else."

"No if that's what you want to make I can run to the store Felicity I really don't mind."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You aren't." He stood up grabbing his key's out of his pocket and grabbed his helmet by the door.

"I'll be back soon." I smiled nodding.

I put the chicken back in the fridge till Oliver got back and started to unpack the boxes in the lounge.

The 3 boxes were for all my books, the other boxes had photo's and my stereo, I quickly set it up turning it to my favorite radio station,

(Pieter T-Right Here) 6 am got me waken up with your body on my mind can't get enough.

(MKTO-God Only Knows) God Only Knows how much I need you, sounds like what Oliver said when he asked me not to go after we found Walter.

(Garth Brooks-Friends In Low Places) I through my head back laughing when I heard 'Well I've got friends in low places' as in under verdant it's a low place.

(Ed Sheeran-Wake Me Up) I just finished setting up the TV and DVD player.

(Paramore-Aint It Fun) I smiled and started to dance around putting my DVDs up on the shelf smiling when they were all sitting there perfect.

(P!NK-The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive) I laughed hearing how weird that sounded now that I know the Queens.

(Josh Turner-Your Man) As it played the last song Dear No One Tori Kelly I started sing along as it started to finish.

"But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold" I heard the front door open but I kept singing along and dancing knowing it was Oliver.

"Someone to give me their jacket when its cold,

Got that young love even when we're old,

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand,

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man,

I will love you till the end" I felt Oliver step behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone" I turned looking at Olive, I brought my hands up to his face.

"Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song" I slowly lent forward giving him full chance to pull away but he didn't he pulled me closer kissing my lips.

"Dear Felicity Smoak" I smiled giggling "You are my love song, without me knowing all this time I've fallen in love with you, I hit rock bottom when you left after Tommy's 'party' because I didn't realize how much I needed you there, you're a huge part of my life a HUGE part of who I am-" I crashed my lips into his stopping him talking.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I laughed when I felt Oliver's hands moved down to my hips lifting me up making me wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt his body start moving towards the lounge.

"Oliver wait." he stopped sitting on the couch so that I was straddling his lap I winced in pain when I felt a slight pull in the stitches, I quickly hopped off of him stretching out my leg.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just felt a pull in the stitches."

"They didn't come out did they?" I shook my head.

"No it's fine. Look Oliver the reason I stopped us because I need to know if this" I swung my hand between us "Is just a one time thing because I can't do that, with the way I feel about you I can't do the one night stand"

"I would never take advantage of you like that."

"I didn't say you would, I just meant that if what we're doing is real and you meant what you said, you better be taking me on a date." Oliver smiled and grabbed a hold of my hands.

"Felicity Smoak will you go on a date with me?" I smiled pulling one of my hands away from him and started tapping my chin.

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule." I threw my head back laughing when Oliver's eyebrow lifted looking at me shocked.

"I'm kidding Mr. Serious, I have all the time in the world for you" Oliver smiled grabbing my hips and lifting me so I was sitting on his lap side ways. "I must warn you though so you don't get jealous I do tend to spend my nights with another man." I felt Oliver tense. "He's harmless though unless you break my heart he may Arrow you." Oliver smiled relaxing.

"I would never hurt you Felicity, I'd rather die before I ever hurt you." I smiled leaning in kissing his lips.

"That's why I love you so much." Oliver smiled kissing me again "You know Thea is going the freak when she finds out where dating right."

"I don't know if she hasn't called you yelling yet then I think she will be fine." I pulled back from him looking at him confused.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" He said lifting me up so we were both standing, "So are we having dinner?"

"Spill it Queen" I used my I'm going to draw your accounts if you don't tell me voice.

"She asked before I went looking for you if you were my girl friend." Oliver stopped looking at me, I waved my hand around telling him to carry on, "I told her I wouldn't confirm or deny."

"Oliver." I slapped his arm, "now she probably thinks I've been lying to her when she asked if we were screwing each other." Oliver's eyes raised looking at me shocked. "Yeah I know but those are her words not mine."

"She won't be mad, she will be happy for us, she likes you remember I think you will be good for her to have around she tends to pick the wrong friends."

"Hey she picked me."

"And she made a good choice. All I'm saying is you don't have to worry about Thea being mad. She's my baby sister and I love her so if I thought that she would hate me for being with you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." I smiled nodding.

"I get it, it would be the same if Charlie didn't like me being with you, no matter how much I love you."

"I don't think either of them would stop us being together, they love us too much."

"Yeah, they do." I walked forward kissing him making me smile, "Come on let's cook some food, we can call this the unofficial first home cooked meal date."

"I think I like the sound of that."

******Arrow**Olicity****

I heard the ding of Oliver coming up the elevator I quickly ran over.

"I quit" I said before he could step out.

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do, not my old job in the IT department but my new job as your EA, which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter."

"Felicity I need a girl Wednesday"

"Its. Friday. And the answer is NO. Do you need me to spell it out for you N.O" Oliver sighed rolling his eyes.

"These computers have an upgrade." Which I did "Far more processing power then your typical secretary." He turned walking away from.

Oh don't you walk away from me. I stopped after him.

"Did you know I went to M.I.T, wait you do I told you the other night. On my couch. In my apartment. Guess what I majored in HINT not the secretarial arts."

"Felicity." Oliver said loudly.

I took a step back from him and started glaring at him.

"We all need secret identities and I can't very well travel down 18 floors to discuss how we spend out nights"

"And I love spending the night with you, you know that, but I worked very hard to get where I am, it wasn't so that I could fetch you coffee."

"It could be worse." I spun around glaring at Dig.

"You could be his black driver." I snorted shrugging.

"I'd rather be his driver then his personal bitch."

"Felicity" I turned back to Oliver daring him to speak "Right now I need you to help me find out who's taking the drugs being transferred to glades memorial."

"Fine." I turned and started to walk away when I spun around looking at Oliver, "Would you like a coffee Mr Queen?" I said with a huge smile.

"Ahh ye- your not actually asking are you?"

"Yeah, nope, never going to happen." I spun around stomping my way out of his office.

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews I'm so happy people are still reading I promise there is more snip bits of part of the season but soon there will be a reason behind this hole this… maybe I'm not to sure yet :) please review tell me what you think.**


	6. Run To You

**Thank you as always to my amazing reviewers it means a lot to me **

**Also an amazing thank you to sassyklaoliner your are amazing and funny to talk to and i love how you come up with your own little scenario for the next chapter **

**enjoy please tell me how you feel about it  
>Oh P.S there is a part coming up where Oliver Felicity and Dig talk about what happened at Verdant the night of the undertaking it had always been planned for a part but people are saying that it's should have been before what you all seen and it was you just haven't seen it yet :)<strong>

Chapter 6

"Oliver if you can get the cannery to run towards the roof top the sensors will go off and send out ropes to catch her she shouldn't be able to take you down, plus if she sets of the little machine friend she has again the ear plugs I gave you should keep that sound away from your ears."

"Got it Felicity I can see her."

I could hear Oliver letting go of one of his bows, then a few seconds later I could hear his voice.

"Why are you following Laurel Lance?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I guess something's never change." I sighed sinking down into my chair "You and her, always and forever."

"Who are you?"

"Once you know your life will never be the same." I looked up at Dig confused.

"I can take it."

"Not this time… Ollie." I gasped it can't be Thea it doesn't sound like her the only person left is Laurel and she isn't saving her self while still tied to a chair.

"Sara." No way he said she died.

*****Arrow***Olicity***

"Sara Lance?" I crouched down in front of Oliver he wouldn't look at me. I stood back up pacing. "Laurel's sister, the detectives other daughter. The one you took on the Gambit with you, even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which you never talk about."

"Felicity." I heard Dig say quietly behind me I spun around looking at him.

"I'm sorry but you said she was dead, you told us she died when the Gambit went down."

"You lied." I stood there looking at Oliver.

"When the Gambit capsized I- Sara was pulled under, it was so dark and cold… I thought she drowned." I crouched back down looking at the ground. "About a year later I've seen her." I turned looking at Oliver.

"You've seen her on the island? She drifted to the island too?" Oliver turned looking at Dig.

"Not exactly."

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die on that boat?" His head turned away not looking at me again. I felt my self starting to get mad.

"Because it was my fault… it was my fault."

"Where has she been all these years?"

"I don't know Diggle I swear to god I don't know. I was sure she was dead." I sighed laying my head in my lap.

"Do you have any happy stories?" I asked looking up at him, I seen his head shake slightly like it was a no

"Okay let's get this right just so I can work it out in my head, after NOT drowning on the boat, she made it to the island… where you watched her die. Please feel free to fill in the blanks."

"Not right now."

"Oliver-" Dig said

"Stop." I glared at him

"These were FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS WHERE NOTHING GOOD HAPPENED." I stood up stepping back and away from Oliver, I've never seen that look in his eyes. The look of pain and so much anger, more anger then I could ever understand. I knew what that meant.

I chose not to stick around for it. I turned grabbing my jacket and my bag.

"Don't hit each other too hard." I started to walk up the stairs when I felt a hand grab mine, I spun around seeing Oliver standing there "Don't, just do what you have to do I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned down kissing his cheek and pulling my hand out of his and running upstairs.

The next morning I woke up looking at my clock seeing that it said 11:30.

"What?" I jumped up grabbing my phone and running to the bathroom I seen a voice message from Oliver.

"_Felicity I snuck in last night and turned of your alarm you looked so tired I thought you might need a day of from QC. Sarah's going to be staying with me for awhile. I know that Sarah being back is a shock, please don't be upset that I didn't tell you about it there are just some thing's about the island I don't like to talk about. I'm sorry Felicity, I really am."_

I laughed when I read the text that came as I was about to call him.

_Please come to Verdant_

_-OQ_

I quickly showered and got dressed grabbing my shoes and keys and running down stairs as I was about to get in my car I heard my name, I turned seeing Dig standing there.

"Oliver told me to come pick you up on the way to Verdant." I smiled nodding, I locked my car and got in smiling when there were two coffees sitting there "Yours is the hot chocolate I know you like them after you've had a hard night." I turned looking at Dig, "You still look tired and I know Oliver sent me a text telling me you might still be asleep so you must have spent most of your night awake."

"I did."

"You know you can talk to me if you want." I smiled looking over at him.

"I'm fine I got a work out in last night."

"You know one of these days you have to show me what it is Oliver said you're so good at that you could kick my ass in a fight." I laughed feeling the blush run up my chest.

"One day Diggle."

Once we pulled into Verdant we headed inside and punched in the code, I could heard voices from down stairs.

"This is a pretty good set up you have here, launching your one man war for starling?"

"I'm not one man" as we came to the bottom of the stairs I seen Oliver turn to look at us. "Sara I want you to meet my friends, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Guys" Oliver took a deep breath in, "This is Sara."

"Welcome home Sara." Dig said.

I smiled stepping towards her "I'm just happy to hear you're not dead anymore, I mean I didn't know you before you died… the first time, I'm still glad you're alive." Sara smiled.

"You're cute."

"Thanks." I saw Oliver stand up and move over to stand behind me his hand laid on my hip.

"You shouldn't have turned of my alarm." I whispered I looked around the room my eyes landed on Oliver's hood.

"I watched you last night in your spare room, you really are a good fighter."

"Well when your parents train you like you're a boy and expect you to be as good as they are, it happens"

"You fight?" I heard Sara ask, I turned seeing her look at Oliver's hand.

"Sort of."

"So if I-" Sara jumped towards me swing her leg, I pushed Oliver back and ducked, I grabbed her leg and was about to swing her around but let her go.

"You're good." I smiled nodding. "Want to go around?" I nodded again.

"Always."

"Felicity I don't think -" Oliver was cut of when his phone went of telling him he had received a text.

I turned starting to walk towards the changing rooms. "You should get that, it's Thea you were meant to be at Iron Heights 20 minutes ago."

"Crap." I heard his foot steps run around and then I heard him behind me. "She's fast, watch her right hook it's mean, don't get hurt I was thinking we could have that date tonight."

I smiled nodding. "Took you long enough." I felt him kiss my head before I heard him running out, I quickly changed into some shorts and sneakers with a tank top. As I came back out I seen Sara standing there talking to Dig.

"I'm glad he's had both of you around. How long has he been with Felicity?" I stepped back into the bathroom making sure I could hear but they couldn't hear me.

"A few weeks, it's honestly about time they have been dodging it for awhile… I'm happy for them both they both deserve to be with someone who will give up everything for each other and that's one another for them."

"Sounds like he finally picked the right girl."

"After his last two girl friends he's had since he's been back she's the right one, he finally realized that when she sacrificed herself to save Thea."

"Then she's definitely a keeper." I banged slightly on the door telling them I was coming out.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep, Mr. Diggle will wrap your hands for you." I smiled walking over to him.

"So you're finally going to show me what it is your good at then." I laughed nodding.

"You just had to give it time." Once he finished I tapped his shoulder. "You're next big guy."

I walked over to Sara who was kicking the punching bag while waiting on the mat. "Are there any rules?" I asked, she stopped turning to me.

"Yeah no hair pulling or eye gouging." I laughed.

"You mean like 5th grade stuff."

"You ready?" I put my hands up keeping them slightly open making sure not to close them if she throw a punch my hands would be able to grab her wrist or arm maybe slap it away.

I remembered how hard she was kicking and moved my arm leaving my ribs unprotected knowing she would go for the easy hit because I would do the same.

I was right, I saw her start to lift her leg to kick me and I spun around lifting my leg to hit her in the stomach, she stumbled back so I moved forward kicking her again.

Sarah dropped to the ground, she quickly jumped back flipping herself back so she was standing up.

"You knew I would see that, you left it weak." I smiled nodding, our fight lasted another 20 minutes before Dig jumped in telling us that Oliver was coming back soon.

"Who cares I haven't fought a fight like this before, do you want to keep going?" I asked Sara.

"I'm up for it. You want to take a five minute break to get a drink?" I nodded turning back to the fridge grabbing two bottles of water out and throwing one of them at her.

"I'm impressed."

"Why? Did you not think the nerd friend could do something like that?"

"No, trust me I think all women should be able to fight like that because no women should suffer at the hands of a man." I smiled liking the way that sounded, "I just didn't think you were that good."

"I have so many men in my life that look after me I've never really had to worry about that."

"Are you sure about that, Ollie told me that you've been kidnapped a few times."

"Protecting a lot people, protecting the women of Starling City."

"You know, you sound a lot like Ollie."

"Well he's a good teacher."

"Ever think that Oliver's only with you so that he can keep you closer than you are, to keep you safe -" I wanted to cut her of but she kept talking "Maybe being with Oliver is a bad idea, him being with someone he could end up really caring about could be bad for him."

"You think it's all fake, that him being with me is going to get him hurt, that I'm a weakness."

"Yes, I kind of do."

"You've known him a lot longer than I have, so I should listen to you maybe break it off with him right now." I turned putting my water bottle down and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Felicity wait."

"Leave her alone Sara, you're just going to make her mad." I sighed looking at Dig.

"I'm… I'm going to see Roy." Getting to know Thea meant getting to know Roy which I was happy to do because he reminds me a lot of my brother.

I got up the stairs pinning in the code and moving around to the bar, I saw Roy sitting there drawing, he heard me come in.

"Hey Felicity what are you doing here?"

"I went for a run and ended up here."

"Here?" Roy looked at me shocked, "in the glades Felicity your apartment is an hour and a half walk from here." I nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just needed to get out of my apartment it was starting to drive me nuts."

"Why aren't you at QC?" I moved sitting down next to him.

"Oliver gave me the day of said 'I needed it'."

"You guys fighting?" He asked worried.

"No, no there's just a lot of stuff going on at the moment, an old flame slash friend is in town at the moment."

"She's hassling you?" I smiled looking at him.

"You sound like my brother, you had that voice of 'I'll kick their ass if they are', thanks."

"No problem, if you have a problem with her tell Mr. Queen, if he knows she's making you upset he will say something."

"I know but it's complicated, she's from his past, a past that I don't know about. It's something they chose not to talk about and I would never push him to tell me about it."

"Thea would sit on me till I told her about it."

"That sounds like her."

"She knows that even though I don't want to talk about it, it would be better for me to talk about it, get it off my chest so it doesn't way me down." I laughed shaking my head.

"I wish it was that simple." I looked down seeing the drawing he was doing, "Is that Thea?" I asked pulling it towards me.

"Oh, uhm, yeah from last night." He picked up his phone showing me the picture.

"Your really good at this Roy, have you showed Thea? She would really love these."

"I don't really like showing people this stuff."

"Why? You're good at it, show it off." I bumped his shoulder with mine seeing a small smile on his face.

"I better get back to work before Thea kills me for not cleaning up the store room."

"Thanks for the chat."

"Sure anytime." I turned seeing the room empty. I smiled jumping over the bar grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine.

"It's 3 o'clock somewhere in the world." I quickly poured my self a glass and drank it quickly.

I moved out back seeing Roy lifting boxes.

"Hey Roy, I got to head out. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure… Hey, you sure you're okay? I can give you a ride if you need it." I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm not going home right now."

"Felicity, wait." I turned back around and started to walk out but turned back to him. "Just call me, okay? I have a feeling that you don't feel like talking to the Queens and I know what that feels like so I guess if you need a ride or just… I don't know, just call me okay?"

"Okay." I turned and walked to the door opening it and walking down the stairs. I saw Dig punching one of Oliver's dummies, I could hear Sara above me, I looked up seeing her flipping backwards from one rung to another. I walked over to my bag grabbing my phone and headphones. I took my house key and put it in my bra for safe keeping just in case.

"I'm leaving for awhile I'll see you later Dig. Sara." I turned and started to run up the stairs I could hear Dig talking.

"You know, when Oliver finds out you're the reason she's out there in a city, full of people who will hurt you for the fun of it, he will be pissed."

"I can deal with Oliver."

"Not when it comes to her, you can't."

"Then I will tell him what I told him on the island, love is the most powerful emotion, it's also the most dangerous."

"Well this is a dangerous love he wouldn't give up… not for anything, not if it meant he was in pain every night, even if he had to go back to the island." I gasped opening the door and closing it behind me.

I put my headphones in and ran I ran till I couldn't breathe anymore, When I finally did stop I realized where I was.

"Should have known I would come running here." I whispered.


	7. You've Done Enough

New Chapter update for my birthday :) thank you to everyone that Favorited and ticked for updates it means a lot i don't think ive ever had this much people wanting to read a story that I've written so thank you :D and thank you for the reviews it mean's a lot that you ladies or Gentlemen still review

Tell me what you think :D

Chapter 7

I put my headphones on and ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. When I finally did stop I realized where I was.

"Should have known I would come running here." I whispered. "How have you been Tommy?" I slowly sat down smiling at his stone.

_In Loving Memory Of_

_Thomas Meryln_

_1985-2013_

_Beloved Son_

"This stone doesn't do you justice. Beloved Best Friend, Best Bar Manager EVER and an amazing person." I said emphasising the words. "Maybe I should talk to Oliver about getting a new one, see what he thinks." I turned side ways and lay on my back slowly running my hand over the grass.

"I really miss having you around, we all do, I got Oliver back." I smiled turning my head like he was lying next to me "You know what I'm like, I'm scary when I'm mad or passionate about something, I'm sure he was really scared of me after I punched him in the face." I laughed closing my eyes, I smiled hearing his laugh in my head like he was sitting next to me. "Remember that time you came to me about Laurel, how you wanted to tell her how you feel but you couldn't because she was going on a date with her so called dream guy,"

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh my god I can't get this damn ham out of the fridge, it's stuck."_

_"Felicity forget that, Laurel's going on a date tonight with some guy and apparently it's her dream guy I mean, come on!"_

_"And your telling me this why?" I started to pull on the ham as hard as I could._

_"Because he's the wrong guy."_

_"So what are you going to do about"? I yelled at him still trying to get the stupid ham out of the fridge._

_"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it. I'm not going to help you get the ham out of there." I growled glaring at him._

_"Cause that's what's important, if you love her as much as you keep telling me go crash her date and tell her."_

_"No, I have pride you know."_

_"Grow up Tommy" I stood up looking at him "If your not going to fight over her then let her go! I am so sick of hearing about Laurel this and Laurel that. Your pride? Screw your pride, you're going to die alone if you don't go fight for her, when you die it's going to say 'Here lies Thomas Meryln, died alone in his big old house where he lived ALONE with no kids or wife but he had his pride." Tommy glared at me "You love her go fight for her before I kick you in the head to see if it shakes around that pride of yours."_

_"You're mean Felicity Smoak."_

_"Tough love baby, tough love. Just remember when you guys get married and have kids who was the one that pushed you guys to fight for each other."_

_"Yeah I know." he walked over to the fridge and looked at it for a second before pushing it away then pulling it completely out._

_"Oh god I hate you right now but I love you for getting it out."_

_"I know." he lent over kissing my head. "I have to go, I will call you later." I smiled and gave him a small wave._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That day was a good day, you finally told Laurel how you feel and I got to meet 'Oliver Queen' again, although he was more Oliver then Oliver Queen."

"So turns out Sara's alive apparently Oliver thought she died a year our so after he ended up on the island guess he was wrong. She's now part of League of Assassins. I don't know if she's staying, I kind of hope she does even though she said what she said. I think we could get a long, if I didn't hate her for what she said about Oliver and I." I felt wind start to pick up, "You know she thinks Oliver is with me as pity like being with me is just to keep me safe" The wind got worse and my hair blew around my face covering my eyes for a second. "No Tommy, I'm not blind I know he cares about me, now stop messing with the wind before I find away to kick your ass." The wind stopped making me smile. "Since Sara told me she thought he's only with me to keep me safe it's all I can think about." I turned back looking at his stone. "Do you think it's true?" I stopped talking like I was waiting for him to reply "I hope you said no but I can hope all I want until I actually ask him." I stayed there sticking my head phones back in and started to listen to music, my favorite song right now came on and I started to sing along out loud.

_"You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song_

_So come on ,come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbors_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we remember yeah_

_'Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Lets get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_Its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_-" I saw my sun being covered I quickly turned around seeing a man standing there.

"Hi, sorry to stop you I could just hear you singing."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, did I disturb your time -"

"No, no it's fine I was actually just heading towards where she is and I heard you singing, you have an amazing voice."

"Oh thanks." I slowly sat up putting my head out. "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak I'm here visiting a friend as well."

"Slade. Slade Wilson."

Oliver's POV

Thea and I got back to Verdant just after 3, I told her I had to take care of some stuff out back and I would see her before I left.

As I started to walk down the stairs of the lair I could head Diggle's voice.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it is none of your business -"

"Diggle what's none of her business?" He spun around looking at me, I could see how mad he was.

"You and Felicity's relationship."

"She's allowed to know about it, I'm not going to hide it from her."

"Well maybe you should tell her to butt out then because she said something STUPID!" he turned spitting it to Sara's face ."She ran out here so quickly I didn't get to ask where she was going."

"What did you say?" I asked Sara feeling myself getting mad.

"What didn't she say?" Dig said before she could open her mouth "Short version she made Felicity question whether or not the relationship between you and her is fake."

"You told her it was fake?"

"You told me she keeps getting her self into trouble, I figured that you where with her so you could protect her."

"You had not right to say that and it's not true I love Felicity! I'm IN LOVE with her I started falling for her when she was the first person to make me smile since I got from the island… A real smile not a fake one."

"Ollie I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Yeah well, ask before you destroy something that hasn't even really started yet and stay the hell away from Felicity." I turned to Dig. "Where did you look?"

"I went to her apartment she isn't there I checked upstairs to see if she called Roy but he said she told him she didn't want to go home just yet."

"Wait is she walking around the Glades?" Dig nodded. "On her own?" I thought I was mad before, now I was really mad.

"She grabbed her phone and keys then she left, so I guess that means she won't be coming back here tonight."

"Damn it Sara, if anything happens to her I swear to god.." I turned punching the dummy next to me.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know you felt that way about her."

"Next time you want to say something about someone else's relationship. DON'T! I'm going out to look for her." I turned away from them both and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll help" Sara said starting to follow me.

"NO!" I yelled at her. "You've done enough." I ran up the stairs seeing Roy came walking out yelling something back behind him.

"Seriously I didn't drink the wine why would I drink wine?" Wine? Felicity likes wine, she was drinking?

"Red wine?" I asked Roy.

He jumped a little looking at me. "There was a bottle open on the bar with an empty glass next to it."

"Then who drank the wine Roy… I'll kick your ass if there was another girl here."

"Then kick my ass cause there was" Thea punched Roy in the arm "Hey! That hurt it, was Felicity."

"She drank the wine?" I asked.

"Yeah she was upset something about an old flame of yours."

"Laurel?" Thea asked.

"No." Roy shook his head "No someone back in town."

"McKenna?"

"No." I said looking at Thea "Stop guessing, I know who it is and it's my business. Did she tell you at all where she was going?"

"No but even if she did I wouldn't tell you."

"Excuse me." I stepped closer to him trying to intimidate him.

"Alright boys." Thea pushed on my chest. "I think what Roy was trying to say," she turned smacking his chest "Is Felicity must have asked him not to say anything."

"Nope." Roy shrugged.

"Roy what are you talking about?" Thea asked.

"She was upset with him, she looked really hurt."

"I know, okay. That's why I'm looking for her I want to fix it."

"Then there's only one place she would be." Then it clicked.

"Tommy."

*****Arrow***Olicity****

I slowly walked towards Tommy's stone, I could see Felicity's blond hair blowing in the wind.

As I got closer I could hear her voice.

"I miss having you around, to be able to tell me when I'm being stupid. Like right now, thinking that Oliver is doing what Sara said, I didn't know him before the island but even then I don't think he would do it."

"That's because I wouldn't." She jumped up turning to me, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her of kissing her lips quickly. "What Sara said, it's not true I love you Felicity Smoak, if we didn't get together when we did I think we would have beaten around the bush for a bit but then I would have realized what an amazing person you are an-" Felicity lent forward kissing me like I usually do when she babbles.

"I love you too," She whispered.

I reached over and pulled her to me so she was pressed against my body.

"I love you," I said again repeating my self, every time I did say it, I could see the happiness in her eyes. I leaned in so our lips were almost touching, "Always." I reached up and rested my hand on the side of her face before kissing her lips.

"When I came here I didn't think it would end like this." Felicity smiled tilting her head back a bit.

"Did you think we would fight?"

"No, I honestly thought that you were here but that you wouldn't be here and I would sit down and talk to Tommy like I was asking his advice." she smiled up at me.

"Then do that" She whispered. "I can leave you here to talk to him, we've had a good chat haven't we Tommy?" The wind blew around us making her smile, I looked at her confused. "I think that's Tommy, every time I ask a question the wind blows and do something to make me feel like he's there… I know I sound crazy but I love it."

"Felicity Smoak you are crazy" I lent down kissing her lips. "But don't worry I think I'm a bit crazy too."

"Damn right you are." She stepped back out of my arms "Wait if I'm crazy, you're borderline insane." I laughed reaching for her and pulling her against me.

"I accept that." She laughed kissing me quickly. "Did you bring your bike or car?"

"Car." She smiled reaching around patting my front pockets then my back, she reached into my back left pocket grabbing my keys. "You just wanted to feel me up, didn't you?"

"Why not you're too sexy to resist, my hand's wanted to go up and under… crap not like that I mean why wouldn't I were together now but I wouldn't do it with out telling you first unless you wanted me to but you probably don't want me to-" I cut her off kissing her, "Why do you let me keep talking?"

"Cause it's cute how flushed you get and when you babble you tell me things you wouldn't normally tell me."

"Well I'm going to buy a mussel and wear it every time I'm with you so I don't say anything" I laughed grabbing her hips and lifting her slightly so her eyes were level with mine.

"I love when you babble, I wouldn't change it for the world… you stopped when you came to the island, now it's back and I missed it, don't take it from me again, please." I could see the love in her eyes, Felicity Smoak you are making me melt instead of having that brick wall up like I had since the island, she's making it all fall away.

"Never." she whispered I slowly put her down smiling when her legs wobbled a little, "I will leave you two to talk and I will see you in the car." She lent up kissing my cheek and walked away, I slowly watched her as I went and crouched down in front of Tommy's stone.

"Hey Tommy."

****Arrow**Olicity****

"Oliver come on give me my tablet."

"No." He said sticking it under his legs. I smiled standing up and walking around the table.

"You know what's fun about being your girl friend?"

"You get to have so much fun with me every day."

"That to but I can do this." I leaned down brazing my self on his knees and sagged forwards kissing his ear, I smiled when I felt a shiver shock him, I leaned a little closer slightly biting his ear. What he didn't notice was that I just stuck my hand down between his legs, and pulled out my tablet.

I quickly stepped away before he could get me.

Once I sat down I saw the look of shock on his face, "Well played, Felicity Smoak, well played." he slightly clapped smiling at me

"So Thea called me this morning telling me the Hood shot Roy in the leg late last night." Oliver's head shot up looking at me "She's pissed at him."

"Roy or the hood?"

"Both, why the hell did you shoot him and when the hell did you leave to shoot him?"

"Just before midnight, he thought I was out and he asked me to meet up with him, you were sound asleep and tired so I knew you wouldn't notice."

"It's not the point but why did you shot him?"

"His friend's friend died two days ago apparently it was a drug over dose but he didn't think it was he showed me a picture of the guy" Oliver lent forward putting his elbows on his knees "I knew what he was injected with and I told Roy to back of but he choose not to"

"So you shoot him" I half yelled

"I shot him to protect him, the kid that was killed was injected with the Mirakuru virus I went and checked myself last night."

"What's the Mirakuru virus?"

"It's something that can make you stronger faster all the things that would make you a perfect soldier, it also can kill someone if taken wrong."

"So we find out where it originated from and kill it."

"I destroyed every trace of the Mirakuru 3 years ago". I gasped looking at him shocked.

"The island." He nodded, "So the person that knows it and has it is from the island." He shrugged.

"I'm not sure the only people that really survived that island was Sara and I." I cringed still hating her name, "For someone to have it means that it's someone I thought I killed-" Before I could say anything else and alert came through my tablet, it was for Oliver.

"It's a reminder you have a meeting in an hour with Isabel Roch-" I was cut of when the she devil herself came walking into Oliver's office, swinging the door open, she looked pissed.

"What the hell Queen? You're here chatting up your secretary while I wait for you in the board room." Oliver turned standing up he looked down at me shocked and then back up at Isabel Rochev.

"I believe it says that our meeting is in an hour, at 2 o'clock." I stood up showing Oliver his schedule. "That's what it says 2:00 Tuesday after noon."

"Well then Miss Smack is too stupid to realize that she made a mistake." Oliver opened his mouth to correct her but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"My name's Felicity Smoak. Write it down you will be hearing it a lot, also I should ring your boss at Stellmore international and see if he like's it when you insult a part owner of Queen Consolidated-"

Thank you everyone for your reviews and of course my amazing Beta sassyklaroliner.


	8. Mirakuru virus?

Chapter 8

"My name's Felicity Smoak write it down you will be hearing it a lot, also I should ring your boss at Stellmore International and see if he like's it when you insult a part owner of Queen Consolidated-"

"You own the last 5% of Queen Consolidated?" Isabel asked, sounding really shocked.

"Yeah." I turned back to Isabel, "Now Mr Queen is having lunch so can you please turn around and walk away he will see you at 2 o'clock."

"The meeting was at 12." She sounded pissed, "You wrote 2. I have the email that shows it if you like me to show you." She glared at me waiting, I quickly went into the e-mail that she had sent and saw that it said 2, "Now if you do-" I was cut of when the office phone rang, I quickly walked over answering.

"Hello, Oliver Queen's office how can I help?"

"Miss Smoak, Mr Diggle is downstairs waiting for you and Mr Queen."

"Oh, okay, tell him we will be down very shortly that we ran into Miss Rochev."

"Will do Miss Smoak."

"Please David, call me Felicity."

"Sure thing Miss Smoak." I hung up walking back into the office quietly, I could hear Isabel's voice rising.

"You didn't think to tell me that you were screwing the part owner of this place, I've been nothing but cold to her since we meet."

"That isn't my fault Miss Rochev; you should learn to be kinder to the people that work here."

"She ain't anything but tease and you're falling right into her trap so she can pull the company right out of me." Her?

"Who're you calling tease, Miss. Self-absorbed and Unprofessional?"

"You, I'm calling you a tease. You're just trying to get in Oliver's pant's so you can work your way up in the company and you can own the whole thing one day." I snorted stepping closer to her I saw Oliver step closer out of the corner of my eye.

"Now listen to me, I have put up with you far too long." I took another step towards her making her step back. "I have put up with your dirty looks," I took a step closer. "I put up with all you're nagging. And all your complaints to HR because I roll my eyes at you, now get the hell out of Mr. Queen's office before I make you regret ever coming up here." I whispered the last little bit.

I smiled stepping aside when she turned stomping her way out.

"Have a nice day Miss Rochev." I said in a sweet voice.

I heard her reply with a grunt. I turned back to Oliver smiling.

He smiled at me then the smile went away 'Crap'.

"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wanted to but-"

"This is insane. My girl friend slash EA owns part of my family company and she didn't tell me. She almost looked like she was going to punch someone I wish we could get rid of and it was sexy as hell. I'm confused." He dropped down on to the couch.

"Oliver please don't be mad at me." I stepped forward crouching down in front of him. "I didn't want to tell you, I don't have a good reason behind not telling you I just didn't want you to know."

"I'm not mad at you Felicity, I'm just shocked that you have shares in my company, our company." I smiled placing my hands on his knees.

"You know if you wanted to I can give my share to you." His head shot up looking at me.

"No, Felicity you paid a lot of money for those shares."

"It's fine Oliver, it's for a good reason. This is the Queen family company not Queen Smoak company, I brought the last 5% because I didn't want Rochev to own it and because I love this place, I don't want her stupid little hands screwing it over." Oliver smiled reaching up and putting his hands on my face he has a huge smile on his face.

"I'm glad you want to help my family company Felicity, but where the hell did you get the kind of money to pay for that?" I stayed crouched in front of him.

"My grandmother owned a few hotels in her time."

"What Hotel's are we talking about?"

"The Ritz." I smiled shyly at him.

"You own the Ritz hotels… all of them?"

"Well Charlie and I own them, yes."

"You have all that money but you work here as my EA."

"I chose a long time ago that I wouldn't let my family's money run my life, I wanted to live normally like non-rich people, Charlie was the same he chose to be like our parents so we live on what we earn by working, sometimes if we need to we will use that money but we don't. We mostly donate a lot of it to charities or every year my brother and I or just me, go to schools and we have a competition where we ask them to write a letter or draw a picture or make a video, what ever they choose and tell us what their dream is or where is the place they would love to go and we pick 40 kids to travel or we pay for them to go to college to make something of themselves."

"You do that every year?" I nodded smiling.

"Yeah we do, we have so much money why not share it will people, you know if you like you can come with Charlie and I when we do it, if he's back and you can see what it is we do."

"I would love to."

"Great." I lent forward kissing him quickly.

"I think you should cancel my plans with Isabel, tell her I have a meeting with a share holder" I smiled laughing.

"What kind of meeting are we talking about?" He smiled moving his hands down to my hips lifting me so I was straddling his waist.

"The kind where it's just you and me, your place or mine, no clothes." I heard a cough come from the door I jumped back seeing Dig.

"I came up to see if you needed back up but I really don't think you need back up for that." I got up from Oliver's lap.

"It's not what it looks like, you would have had to passed The Queen Bitch in the Elevator."

"Okay please don't call her the Queen bitch, it makes it sound like that crazy bitch is related to me" I laughed shaking my head.

"How about a self indulgent unprofessional?"

"I like that name." Diggle said, I smiled high fiving him when he put his hand up.

"You're mean when you want to be." Oliver said.

"I'm mean so that your reputation doesn't get damaged." I turned walking towards me desk. "Even though dating me probably damages that." I said over my shoulder I saw his mouth open to say something but I cut him off, "Anyway I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice date tonight, we never really got to have our date last night and we could maybe just go back to my place and have takeout and watch my favorite movie"

"And what is your favorite movie Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"The Titanic."

"Cliché."

"I don't like it because of the love story." I shut down my computer knowing we probably wouldn't be coming back today. "I like the movie because it's a true story… and because I believe that no matter how different you are to someone, whether they're rich and you're poor, or lead their life for a different meaning then yours, you can still fall in love with them. Oh and I love how Jack hands Rose the note inviting her down to the lower decks where the real party is. I think you don't have to have a lot of money to have fun." I looked up at Oliver shocked, "Not that I'm saying having money means you don't have fun because I know people with money who do that, hence your nick name play boy Oliver Queen because you had so much money you could get away with it." Oliver nodded shrugging.

"It's the truth." I laughed.

"I remember this one time Tommy winded up at my apartment after this party we had all ended up at. He didn't know I was there till he saw me with this guy I was with. Anyway I don't remember much of the night but the next morning he showed me this picture he got of you and you had your head between some chick's boobs and I asked him who it was." I felt Oliver's hand on my waist leading me towards the elevator. "Apparently you had passed out like that. Do you remember going to a frat party a year before the island you ended up breaking your two fingers?" I lifted my left hand showing my ring finger and middle finger.

"I remember my face being in boobs but then I remember waking up with my fingers tapped up in my own bed." I laughed crouching down holding my stomach.

"Did you slip some drugs in her coffee?" Dig said laughing.

I took a deep breath standing up. "I can't tell you in here, the walls have ears."

Oliver nodded and we walked out to the car I was still giggling but trying to hold it back once, we sat down Diggle turned looking at me and I saw Oliver look at me as well.

"Do you remember anything about _them_? Any necklace, birthmark?" He thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Yeah there were dog tags on-" His eyes widened looking at me shocked. "It was you." I nodded. "I ended up face first in your boobs. How did I break my fingers?"

"I broke them." Oliver glared at me but smiled.

"In my defense you were a guy that wasn't my long term boyfriend with your head down my bra, his name was Jamie Rauh you may have heard of him before." I looked at Oliver, he still looked shocked that he had meet me before it just happened to be my boobs he liked more.

"Jamie as in the MMA fighter" Dig said starting the car.

"Yeah we had meet at one of his training matches, I was there with a friend who's boyfriend, now husband, was fighting and we hit off. We were together for 3 and a half years."

"What happened?" Oliver asked

"He got hurt pretty bad one night and he was really mad about it because the fight was against someone he knew he could bet. I took him home and he took his medication" I closed my eyes remembering back to that night.

_Flashback_

_"Jamie baby your to heavy for me to carry to bed help me a little please." I heard him grumble and his weight lifted of my shoulders a little, we slowly moved towards our bedroom but only made it to the spare because he started to fade. I quickly put him on the bed and pulled my self away from him, grabbing his pills and put them with water next to him. I went into our room grabbing the t-shirt I always sleep in and went back to him. I slowly got in hoping not to jolt him and curled up next to him. I don't know how long later before I felt him get up and out of bed._

_I watched him walk around the room passing._

_"Jamie what's wrong?"_

_"I lost the fight. Of all fight's I lost THIS one!"_

_"Babe it's fine you can make it up."_

_"I CAN'T!" He yelled stepping closer to the bed I sat up pulling my legs out of the blanket just in case I had to move quickly. "This fight was worth a lot of money."_

_"SO get another fight worth that much."_

_"I bet a lot of money Felicity." I gasped glaring at him._

_"How much?" I said standing up walking towards him._

_"All of it." I screamed punching him in the stomach he bent down trying to breathe I forgot for a second he was still hurt._

_"That was my money as well." About a year ago we had made joint accounts my family's money was still hidden away no one knew about it but I had take 10 thousand dollars from that account. I wasn't mad that he took my money I was mad because he bet on himself and didn't even tell me._

_I pushed him back on his ass and started to walk out of the room._

_"Felicity, there's more." I spun back around glaring at him._

_"What could possible be worse then this Jamie you took all the money that I have to bet on a fight you lost so now we have NO MONEY!"_

_"To booker that I went through I bet double of what I had thought I would win, so he's after me for 50 thousand."_

_"What?" I stepped away from him leaning against the door. "If you don't pay-"_

_"Then he will make me pay."_

_"And how will he do that?"_

_"You." he whispered._

_"How long have you been doing this?"_

_"About a year, I never lost."_

_"Were you going to tell me?"_

_"No."_

_Endflashback_

"The next day I left to get the money because I had it with my family accounts, I told him he had to pay me back in full plus more for being a jerk, I was just about to get in the car when someone pulled in behind me, one thing led to another and I got shot" I lifted my skirt showing the fading scar on my leg. "They were aiming at Jamie but I think the guy was just a kid coming to get the money." Oliver traced the small line with his thumb.

"I was fine after it but I could never trust Jamie again, he almost got me killed, my brother found out and ended up beating the crap out of Jamie. I still keep in touch we have lunch every few months." Oliver looked at me shocked.

"Why?"

"Because he went through a rough time after everything happened, got into drugs started to bet more to win money to pay for the fights and got in deep crap, Tommy helped me out we got him in the a rehab facility and paid of all his debuts, we both promised to help him get his life back if he promised to stay clean 3 years sober and he got married, they met in rehab. They're good for each other, when one feels like slipping they take each other to a meeting."

"You know if I was you I probably wouldn't have forgiven him EVER." Oliver said.

I pinched Oliver's arm really hard.

"That hurt what was that for?"

"Doesn't matter it's in the past."

"It still hurts."

"Ahh yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it" I moved closer to him grabbing his face. "You can either learn from it or run from it." I kissed his lips quickly laughing when I heard his phone ringing, he got it out of his jacket smiling when Thea's face came up.

"_Hi Ollie, bye Ollie, put Felicity on_." I laughed hearing it.

"Hi to you too Speedy."

"Now I know where she get the name from." He laughed handing me his phone.

"_Hi, can you sing at Verdant tonight my guy canceled and I promised live entertainment_." I looked at Oliver with sad eyes.

"Will we never get our first date." I whispered so only he could hear pulling the phone away from my face so Thea couldn't.

"Say yes, I promise when it comes time it will be the best date you ever had."

"It better be." I put the phone back up.

"Yeah it's fine I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway."

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll see you at 8, bye."_ Then she hung up.

"She's crazy." I said handing Oliver's phone back.

He laughed putting it in his jacket's pocket.

"It runs in the family."

"Damn straight it does." I started to laugh when I see that look in Oliver's eyes. "NO!" I shook my head moving away from him to the other side of the car, "Don't do it Queen."

"Do what?" He slowly slid closer across the chair, I felt his hand run up my leg and over my hip bone slowly going up. I bit my lip trying to hold in the laughter… it didn't work, before I knew it I was laughing so hard it hurt but he kept moving it over my body until he decided it was time to actually full on tickle me. I don't know how long it was until he stopped.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Oliver asked.

"If I lie and tell you no will you stop?" I almost screamed out when he tickled me again.

"Still crazy?" I shook my head trying to breathe in, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" I laughed smiling.

"No, but it's always nice to hear, but you don't have to because I know you love me."

"I do." As Oliver lend into kiss me the car screeched to a halt I turned looking at Dig when I saw why he stopped.

"Roy!" I yelled pulling away from Oliver and jumping out of the car, he was sitting on the road. I dropped to my knees next to him he had blood all over him "Roy? Are you okay where are you hurt?" I unzipped his hoody seeing nothing "Roy is this your blood?" I lifted his head gasping when I saw blood running out of his eyes. "Oliver!" I bit back a scream he moved quickly picking Roy up and taking him to the car, he sat him in the back Oliver told me to sit in the front but I shook my head.

"What's wrong with him? You knew as soon as you seen his face what was wrong." The car sped off.

"He was injected with the Mirakuru virus." I gasped looking at Roy tipping his head back to look at me. "It's either going to kill him or make him stronger, I need to get him to the Foundry to keep an eye on him."

"Roy Harper, you listen to my voice, you stay with me. You hear me? Stay here with me." I felt his hand reach out I quickly grabbed a hold of it. "Think of Thea, if you die she will kill you… Even though you will already be dead which we don't want. We need you around Roy, you're the only person that can keep Thea in line." His body started to shake Oliver held him down.

"He's seizing Diggle drive faster."

"You love that girl because she loves you." I cried as his body started to shake harder "She needs you more then anything in this world, she has been through too much heartaches in her life to lose you. So you stay with us Roy Harper. FIGHT!" I yelled his shakes started to ease.

"Keep talking to him Felicity you're helping."

"Remember that drawing you showed me of Thea, did you ever show her?" I felt his hand squeeze mine I had forgotten he was holding it. "I bet she loved it." I lent closer looking up at Oliver but making sure I covered my mouth, "Bet you got lucky too" I heard a slight laugh making me smile, "You did, didn't you?" I smiled squeezing his hand. "I would high five you if I wasn't so scared that you might die on me."

I saw a small smile on his face as his eyes start to close, "You better not fall asleep-"

"No let him sleep Felicity, I will keep an eye on him I promise." I nodded moving in my seat so that Roy could lean against me.

We were almost at the foundry when I remembered that if we took Roy down there he would know that Oliver is the Arrow.

"We can't take him to the foundry Oliver." I whispered just in case Roy could hear.

"Why?"

"Are you willing to tell him that you're the hood guy that shot him in the leg last night?"

"No."

We all quickly came up with a plan that we would get supplies to watch over him for the night at my apartment.

Once we got back Oliver carried Roy through the back door and into the elevator up to my place to the 6th floor, we set him up in my room attaching him to different machines to keep and eye on his heart rate.

It was about half seven when Thea called me.

"_Felicity where are you_?"

"At home?" I looked at Oliver confused when Dig walked out of my kitchen holding a HUGE sandwich, damn that boy can eat.

"_You should be here Felicity, remember you said you would sing."_

"I'm coming. Crap" I quickly throw my legs of Oliver's lap jumping up "Unzip me." I asked him he looked at me confused but quickly unzipped me enough that I could do the rest.

I quickly ran down to my room hearing Dig asking Oliver who was on the phone.

"It was Thea." I yelled down the hall to them. I walked over to my wardrobe grabbing a dress out and running to the bath room to get changed once I did I realized what dress I had grabbed "Too late now" I quickly ran back into the room seeing Roy trying to mumble something, I stepped closer hearing him say Thea.

"She's okay Roy she's at the club I'm going to go and see her and look after her for you, okay." I saw his eyes open slightly.

"Stay with her." He whispered

"I won't leave without her, okay?"

"Okay." I saw his eyes close again and he was out.

I sighed using the cloth next to him and wiped his face of all the sweat.

I quickly moved grabbing my shoes and running back to the bathroom to do something quick with my hair and a little make up. I grabbed a small bag putting my phone in and money.

I walked out to the boys heading for the kitchen to have a glass of water when I felt an arm sneak around my waist I smiled leaning into him.

"Can I help you Mr. Queen"

"Yeah can you tell my Girl Friend how hot she looks?" I smiled slapping his arm pulling away from him.

"I can and she thanks you but no grabby hands I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." He said I shook my head.

"I need you to stay here and look after Roy."

"I'm going to stay I don't have any plans tonight so I can look after him."

"I can't ask you to do that Dig we can't go have fun while you stay here."

"Felicity it's fine, plus you have so many TV shows and movies that I like that I will just sit here and watch them"

"Are you sure I feel really bad that you're staying here."

"Go it's fine I'll call in a favor some day, so you can make it up to me." I smiled walking over to him kissing his cheek "Call me if anything happens, okay?" He nodded.

"Go have fun. Wow I feel like your dad giving you permission to go out with your boyfriend." Dig turned pointing his finger at Oliver, "You have her home by midnight and no funny business."

"Trust me 'dad' I didn't ask your permission to go out, I didn't listen when I was a kid what makes you think I would listen now." Dig laughed pushing me towards Oliver.

"Get out of my house." I laughed.

"You wish it was your house."

"I do actually it's a nice house."

"Well it's mine." I grabbed my bag and car keys "Let's go then Queen, before your little sister kills me."

We quickly went down stairs and drove to Verdant, when we got there Thea was by the back door tapping her foot and glaring at Oliver and I.

"Is he why you're late?" I shook my head smiling.

"No I forgot that this is what we were doing something came up and I got distracted."

"Fine hurry up and talk to the DJ he said he will find all the instrumentals to what ever song you choose."

"Any request?" I asked walking backwards talking to her.

"Yeah Ellie Goulding, Burn" I smiled nodding I looked over at Oliver.

"What ever you pick I'm sure I'll like it."

I smiled running up to talk to the DJ Thea and I decided that we were going to start of with the DJ playing songs then I would come up and sing.

Oliver's POV

"Felicity you'll be fine people can't boo you cause I'll kick them out, it's my club." She smiled kissing me quickly as Thea started to pull on her arm "I'll be here waiting… holding your purse." She laughed as Thea dragged her on stage.

As Felicity started singing I felt her phone start to vibrate in her bag I pulled it out seeing a unknown number come up I quickly answered.

"Felicity Smoak's phone."

"Hello, who is this?"

"I'm Oliver, her boyfriend who's this?"

"I'm Charlie, her older brother, why do you have her phone?" Crap.

"She left it with me she's on stage singing"

"You got her to sing?"

"No, my little sister got her to sing. I'm just here to support her."

"Guys my little sister is singing again listen, Queen right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you put the phone on speaker?" I quickly did what he said you could hear Felicity singing, I kept the phone close to my ear in case he said anything "Didn't I tell you my nerdy little sister can sing? Next time you shouldn't bet money on it."

"You lied we heard her sing that day in the shower."

"Wasn't her that girl that was there with her? She was the one in the shower." I heard a few grumbles. "Hey Queen?"

"Yeah I'm still here." I took him off speaker moving towards the back so I could hear better.

"So you finally realized you like my sister?"

"I always knew I liked her I just never acted on it."

"Well I'm glad you did, my sister deserves to be happy and you make her happy. But if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Understood, but I would never hurt her. If I did I would let you kill me. Felicity won't be available for a while, do you want me to get her to call you when she comes off?"

"Nah, it's cool I'll be back home in a week or two just depends, don't tell her I called, okay?"

"You know she's going to use her loud voice if she finds out?"

"Then don't let her find out." He hung up making me shake my head.

Once Felicity was finished for the night it was about 1 o'clock, she had been singing for 3 hours straight she looked so tired.

"Let's get you home you look tired."

"I am." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder telling Bill the bar manager to lock it up when he leave's because he's always the last one to leave. Thea had gone home a little while earlier because she looked too tired.

As we were walking out to the parking lot Felicity stopped looking to her left I looked and saw Thea's car.

"I thought she went home?"

"She did, she probably passed out in her car" we started to walk towards it when I noticed her back on the ground phone smashed everything emptied out of it

"THEA?" I yelled hoping she was around and near by.  
>"THEA?" Felicity screamed running towards her car but she wasn't there, as I looked at her car I saw a note on her window with lipstick.<p>

_"I have your sister you want her back answer your phone 12.35 tomorrow._

_S W"_


	9. You're A Hypocrite

**Here you go ladies and Gentlemen :) i hope you like this Chapter please tell me what you think i would love to hear it, Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter and those other few chapters that were review it means a lot :)**  
><strong>To my amazing Beta <em>sassyklaroliner<em> i love that you are always there asking questions trying to find out more trying to trick me into telling you and i do haha :) **  
><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late<strong>

Chapter 9

_"I have your sister you want her back answer your phone 12.35 tomorrow_

_SW"_

"Oliver." I moved touching his arm, he flinched stepping away from me, I felt hurt but I knew it wasn't my fault. "I'm going to go to the lair and check the cameras see if there is something I can look at that can help us find out where they took Thea." He nodded but didn't turn away from my car.

I started to walk towards the door when I heard his voice, "I should have walked her to her car, I told her I would but she told me to stay with you, you were who she was worried about." I cringed feeling the anger in his voice, it sounded like he blamed me.

"I'm sorry." I turned running down in to the lair, I quickly turned on the footage from the cameras and rewinding it an hour then two hours. Just over the two I saw her walking out of the club, I pushed play turning on the sound.

_"Thea Queen?" She turned looking up at the man in front of her, I couldn't get a clear look on his face._

_"Who's asking?"_

_"I'm a friend of Oliver's I need him for something."_

_"He's inside if you want him." She turned and started to walk towards her car._

_"I need him, but I want you." He quickly moved behind her grabbing the back of her head smacking it against the car door._

"NO!" I cried out. I saw her body drop to the ground in a heap, he turned looking up at the cameras smiling then his face clicked into place. I realized where I had seen him before.

"His name's Slade-"

"Wilson." I finished for him, I turned seeing the confused look on his face. "He was there, the day I was with Tommy."

"WHAT?" He was really mad now. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

I cringed back, "I didn't think it was important."

I stood up slowly so I was standing in front of him. "I didn't know who he was, because you never tell me anything. What am I supposed to do? Ask every person I meet if they were on Lian Yu with you?" Oliver glared and walked over to the training mat.

"HIM, Slade Wilson," He growled. "Is how Roy got injected with the Mirakuru virus. Find my sister." He growled again.

"Yeah while I do that you can find the man I fell in love with cause you aren't him." I turned back to the computer and kept looking through the security cameras trying to see if I could find anything that would lead me to Thea but I couldn't find anything.

I started to look up his name for properties that he may have own but nothing, I could hear Oliver beating the crap out of one of his dummies.  
>I flinched when I heard one break. I slowly got up walking over to the mats.<p>

"Oliver?" He didn't say anything just kept hitting a new dummy. "You have to talk to me Oliver, I can't do this unless you talk to me." He still didn't say or do anything.

"Fine." I took off my heels, pulling my dress up enough so that I could run and ran straight forward kicking the dummy making it fly across the room. Oliver looked at me pissed.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled at me.

"Because you won't listen to me! I need to know if there would be another name he would use."

"Shado." He turned walking over to the dummy picking it up and setting it back in it's place slightly pushing me out of the way.

Before I could tell him to grow up, his arrow phone rang. I walked over answering it knowing that the voice over was on.

"Hello?"

"I need your help?"

"Detective Lance now is not a good time-"

"Someone kidnapped my daughter Laurel."

"When?" I ran over to my computers.

"Sara saw someone take Laurel, she said Thea Queen was in the back of the van as well, Sara tried to chase after the van but they hit her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's, she was knocked unconscious, I called an ambulance they're on the way."

"We will do everything we can to save your daughter Detective Lance as well as Thea Queen." I saw Oliver moving towards me.

"I have to call Oliver Queen tell him his sister's been taken if he doesn't already know."

"He knows. I will call you when I know more." I hung up.

"He took laurel, and he hit Sara with his car."

"FUUCK!" I screamed when the glass cabinet holding his suite smashed to little pieces. I slowly stood stepping around the pieces of glass, I grabbed his car keys of the table and headed for the door, I heard him behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to check on Roy and I'm going to use my laptop to look for Laurel and Thea. I can't work with you acting like a total jackass." I opened the door and closed it behind me before he could say anything.

I quickly drove home shaking with sobs that started to rip through my body. As I pulled up to my apartment building I started to feel bad for leaving him there on his own, I shouldn't have left him.

Him breaking things was starting to bring back memories that I didn't want, so I left and now I knew it was a bad idea.

I quickly got out of the car running up the stairs swinging my door open with a bang Dig had his gun pointed at me I seen Roy sitting on the chair across from him.

"Oliver's at Verdant someone took Laurel and… Thea" Dig was up and gone, Roy stood up and started to follow. I quickly stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way." He pushed me back making me go flying into my table by the wall, breaking it and everything on it. I cried out in pain when few bits of glass cut me, my ribs started to hurt instantly from where one of his hands had pushed me.

"Felicity. I'm so sorry' He stepped forward putting his hand out to help me up. I slowly took it standing up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." I shook my head.

"It's fine, it's not you, what happened to you tonight changed you in different ways and we can deal with that together, you and me. You don't have to tell anyone, okay? It will be you and me dealing with it." He nodded looking sad. "I need your help. I called a friend of mine and he's going to help Dig and Oliver find the girls, especially Thea."

"What kind of friend? The cops that don't do shit." I saw his eyes go black looking pissed.

"No Roy, the hood. He's going to help them."

"You know him, does Oliver know? Do you know why he shot me?" I shook my head trying to think what I could do to help find Thea then it clicked.

"I will answer all the questions you want when we get Thea back but I need to know, does she still wear the bracelet I gave her?"

"Wait, what?'

"The bracelet, the one I gave her after the whole copycat hood's thing."

"The one you told her may sound stupid but will keep her safe? Fat lot of good that did." I smiled shaking my head.

"Does she wear it or not?"

"Yeah, she may think it sounds stupid but she never takes it off. I think it means a lot to her now." I smiled running to my computer checking the tracker that one of the charms have in it.

"YES!" I threw my fist up laughing for a second. "Found her." I quickly pulled up the satellite view I saw 3 people of the roof, it looked like Thea and Laurel where they're both asleep and what looked like Slade sitting in front of them.

I quickly picked up my phone calling Oliver, he answered on the 3rd ring I started to talk before he could, "I found her." I gave him the address. "With what I could see it's just them 3 but I can't be sure they're on the roof." I hung up and quickly turned to Roy.

"I need you to go to the mansion and tell Moria I know you want to help but you can't, not with this, this is something personal please go there and wait for Oliver and Thea I promise nothing will happen to her."

"You said that before you left!" Roy yelled "YOU told me you would look after her!"

"I didn't think she would LEAVE!" I yelled back. "Blame me Roy, blame me as much as you want. Oliver blames me as well but she will never forgive me if you go after her and something happens to you so please," I begged. "Go to Moria I will call you as soon as I know she's okay."

"Fine but if I don't hear from you in an hour and a half I'm coming after you guys." I nodded pushing him out the door and ran to my room. I quickly changed throwing on a pair of jeans with some flat boots hiding a knife just in case. As I was putting on my jacket I saw something Charlie had given me a long time ago.

I smiled grabbing it and putting it on. I grabbed Charlie's bike keys pulling out my phone, I went to the number I knew of by heart.

"Yeah?"

"I need to call in that favor you both owe me… you still in town?"

"Where?" I gave the address. "Will be there in 20 minutes." I hung up, I ran down the stairs and jumped on the bike and drove straight to the address.

Oliver's POV

"Dig you stay here, when you see Laurel and Thea get them out of here. Don't wait around for me, I will find my own way back." If I make it back. "If something happens tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

"Who? Thea or Felicity?" I cringed getting out of the car.

"Both." I closed the door and slowly headed inside, I checked making sure there wasn't any traps but there wasn't. I found the stairs to my left and started to run up them 3 at a time, once I got to the top I slowly opened the door pulling up my bow and pointing it straight out in front of me.

"Always a pleasure to see you Oliver." I saw Slade to my right with a gun to Thea's head, she started to wake up.

A few seconds later she realized where she was and what was happening. I could see blood running down her face from what looks like her eyebrow and from her nose.

"Ollie, what are you doing help me please." She turned her head slightly seeing Laurel, "LAUREL!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Slade ripped her head back making her scream out in pain, I stepped forward but stopped when I saw two guys move from around the corner to stand in front of me.

"Take another step and I'll kill her."

"Slade don't do this, she didn't do anything you want me not her."

"Actually I don't want you but I do want you to suffer like I did when I lost someone I loved. So now you choose again." He growled out. "Your little sister or the love of your life."

As I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't going to choose a door swung open behind me, two gun shots went of making Thea scream as I dropped to ground.

"OLLIE!" I turned ready to shoot when I stopped seeing Felicity standing next to a guy that I had never seen before.

I slowly stood up looking at them both shocked.

"Bella cantante" (Beautiful Singer)

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker I was there visiting that day it just happened to be to the right place to find you and your beautiful singing voice plus I had to talk to the beautiful girl on Oliver Queen's best friends grave." The guy holding gun next to her moved to step forward but she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Eliot stop, he's going to hurt her." Felicity said I spun around seeing the grip on Thea tighten, I cringed at the look of pain across Thea's face.

"Eliot Spencer." Slade spoke I looked at him confused.

"The one and only."

"Sei abbastanza bravo a parlare italiano non è vero." (You're pretty good at speaking Italian aren't you.)

'Naturalmente" (Of course.)

"Allora lasciate che le ragazze vanno, non hanno nulla a che fare con te." (Then let the girls go, they have nothing to do with you.) Felicity said I kept looking around.

"Ma hanno tutto a che fare con lui, così li ho bisogno di farlo soffrire." (But they have everything to do with him so I need them to make him suffer.)

"What are you talking about I failed Italian." I moved towards Thea but I heard the click of Slade's gun.

"Take another step and I blow of their heads." I froze seeing the scared look in Thea's eyes.

"Farò uno scambio con voi, si lascia andare e si può avere di me." (I'll make a trade with you, you let them go and you can have me.)

"E perchè dovrei farlo vostro il suo assistente, e calcio laterale si significano nulla per lui." (And why would I do that you're his assistant, and a side kick you mean nothing to him.)

"Catch." Felicity throw her phone over my head, I looked at her shocked.

"What the hell is going on what are you doing get out of here Felicity?" She didn't say anything she didn't even look at me.

Felicity's POV

"Catch!" I threw my phone over his head showing him that the picture on the front screen was Oliver and I laughing as Oliver leaned down to kiss me, Thea had used my phone and taken it.

I heard Oliver say something but I chose to ignore him.

"Okay, so you're telling the truth, how did you know I spoke Italian?"

"I hacked the FBI data base and found out you had a son and a wife or ex-wife and she was Italian. They both died a week before you left for the mission that landed you on the island . It's also on your army enrolment fluent in Italian and Portuguese, I don't know how to speak Portuguese."

"Come si può parlare italiano?" (How can you speak Italian?)

"Mio nonno era italiano mia nonna era ebrea lei usa per insegnare a me. " (My grandfather was Italian, my grandmother was Jewish she used to teach me.)

"ll tuo più intelligente di quanto sembri." (Your smatter than you look.)

"Perché pensi che io sia stupida perché io sono una bionda?" (Why you think I'm stupid because I'm a blonde.)

"In realtà sì." (Actually yeah.)

"Mai giudicare un libro dalla sua copertina." (Never judge a book by it's cover.)

"Preso atto. Quindi si è trasferito al suo assistente." (Duly noted. So he moved on to his assistant.) "Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably because its cliché, CEO sleeps with assistant, CEO fires assistant because he got bored and sleeps with new assistant."

"Is that what it is?" Slade asked looking at Oliver rather than me.

"Spero di no." (I hope not)

"No." Oliver said at the same time with me.

"Poiché sei stato onesto e ho un po 'come te io vi commercio per questi due." (Since you're being honest and I kind of like you I will trade you for these two.)

"Deal. Eliot get Laurel and Thea out of here now." He quickly ran over lifting Laurel onto his shoulder, Slade helped Thea up pushing her towards Eliot.

I saw Oliver step forward when she stumbled forward, "Don't move Queen, I can still shoot her" Slade said I saw him point to his two guys on the side of me.

"Ollie, what's going on please god help me. Felicity!" Thea cried when I felt two sets of arms grab me, Eliot pushed her out the door.

"No!" Oliver yelled moving towards us, till I felt a knife at my throat.

"I'll kill her, I'll slit her throat and snap her neck like a twig."

"What did you promise him?" Oliver said turning back to me the guys started to drag me towards Slade.

"A love for a love." Slade called.

I saw the blood drain from Oliver's face as his eyes darkened he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"I chose this, it isn't your fault." The two guys dropped me to the ground I quickly stood up putting my feet at shoulder width apart staring right at Slade.

"The girl you blame Oliver for killing what's her name?"

"Shado." He said glaring at me.

"How do you think she would feel if she knew this is the way you're making people remember her, as the reason a brother lost a sister, a good man lost someone he loved. Do you think she would thank you for it?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!" He yelled at me putting the gun in my face I stepped closer to it swallowing the bile rising up in my throat.

"Of course I didn't know her, and I'm not standing here and saying that I do know her, but I'm standing here asking you. Would she approve of killing women, because you blame Oliver for killing her. If it was the other way around and that man that killed her made you chose between Sara and Shado who would you have saved?"

"I would have sacrificed my self."

"I tried to do that but he wouldn't let me, he made me chose." Oliver spoke up.

"So choose Slade." I said stepping closer to him "Shado or Sara, the women you love or the women who tried to save you."

"Shado." he sobbed, his grip on the gun loosened I quickly took the chance lifting my leg and kicking it out of his hand taking a step back.

"Then how can you blame Oliver for the death of someone he tried to sacrifice himself for when you choose to let a women die, who didn't deserve it. Why do you get to decided who lives and who dies? I say everyone has a second chance and Oliver is taking that and he's making this place better but you," I crouched down in front of him. "You are turning this place into something evil injecting people with something that can kill."

"I didn't kill anyone." He growled.

"You might not be but who ever you're getting to inject those people the man in the skull mask is and those people don't deserve to die, my friend you injected doesn't deserve it. He's a good person who is trying to help the Glades."

"The Glades can't be saved."

"Yes it can, it's not a bad place. I've been in the Glade almost every night for the last year and I'm still here standing, there are good people in the Glades good people that don't deserve you damning them all."

"It deserves to die, just like Moria Queen and Malcom Meryln where planning on doing."

"That is bullshit!" I yelled in his face. He stood up and I stood with him. "MELCOM MERYLNS PLAN WENT SO SWIMMINGLY THAT HE KILLED HIS OWN SON…" I took a deep breath in "The earth quake killed him… my BEST FRIEND Oliver's best friend. Tommy was a good man." I felt tears started to roll down my face. "He sacrificed himself to save someone he loved, what did you do for the one you loved? You got revenge and killed the guy that killed Shado. Oliver didn't kill her, that man did so why are you coming after him?"

"Because he still chose to save Sara."

"AND YOU STILL CHOSE TO SAVE SHADO!" I screamed in his face I didn't know where this was coming from.

"Felicity." I heard Oliver whimper behind me, I stepped back out of Slade's reach and turned slightly seeing Oliver's face, he looked like he was crumbling.

I saw a red dot flash on Slade's chest for a second..

I knew she was there watching.

"Oliver?" I turned back to Slade.

"Please run Felicity." I could hear the begging in his voice.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out another gun as I pulled mine out.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" Oliver's scared voice screamed out.

**Please Review please please tell me what you think good bad ugly i still want to hear :)**


	10. The 3 Weeks Of Hell

Hi guys and girls i'm so sorry this chapter is late this chapter has been giving me shit for awhile now my beta only got have the chapter and then when i got it back from her today it was still missing things but not because of her so i had to re add them. i promise i will do my best to make sure the same doesn't happen to chapter 11.  
>Thanks as always to my amazing Beta sassyklaroliner. i love you for telling me when to fix things your the best.<p>

Chapter 10

"Oliver." I turned back to Slade.

"Please run Felicity." I could hear the begging in his voice.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out another gun as I pulled mine out.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" Oliver's scared voice screamed out.

Oliver crawled over to me lifting me into his arms.

"No Felicity, please, no."

"It's okay." I whispered gasping in for air.

"Felicity stay with me, you'll be okay."

"I love you."

3 weeks later, Oliver's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Slade's death.

3 weeks since he kidnapped Laurel and Thea.

3 weeks since Laurel found out Sara's still alive.

It's been 3 weeks since I saw Felicity, since I got to hold her, since I heard her ramble, since I saw her gorgeous blue eyes, her beautiful smile.

"FUCK!" I screamed hitting the training dummy in front of me, I dropped down next to it grabbing my phone out of my pocket, playing the voice message Felicity left for me right before she saved Thea and Laurel.

"_Hi Oliver, if you're hearing this, it means something had happened to me. Right now I feel like I'm leaving again but this time I'm not coming back . But I'm not saying good bye." I could hear her crying, "This is me telling you I will see you soon and that I love you. I love you more than you can imagine and if I could I would be with you forever, I know you're wondering why I did what ever this is I'm about to do and I don't have an answer for you apart from I will do anything to make sure you're safe and so is Thea. You are the two people that can't lose one another because you're a huge part of each other's life. I will not apologize for what I'm about to do so don't expect me to but I will tell you I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry that Thea got taken because you wanted to make sure I was okay, I'm sorry that I walked out on you tonight when I knew you needed me to be there, just to be there. Please, don't feel guilty. My death is not on you. I know you would've done everything to save me but this one is on me and me alone. I will always love you and I will always remember the night you held me while I cried onto your 200 dollar shirt and kept telling me that you love me and will always be there for me. Now I'm telling you I will always be there for you, even if I'm not there, I'm still there. I love you."_

The phone beeped signaling the end of the message.

I started to think about the night Felicity was talking about.

Flashback Felicity POV

_My day started out like crap and I knew it was going to keep getting worse_

_I woke up early with only 3 hours sleep but I got up early because Oliver asked me to._

_He told me he would be picking me up at 7 but never showed up so I had to go back up 6 flights of stairs because the elevator was broken. I grabbed my car keys and went back to my car grabbing my flats as I did I couldn't drive bare foot and I couldn't really drive in heels._

_Once I got to QC, Oliver didn't even remember that he was meant to pick me because he asked me why I was so late._

_Then I booked lunch for us like he asked me to yesterday and then half way through his meeting with Isabel he told me to book reservations for him and her for lunch so I left the plans and changed the name and had lunch with Thea._

_I ended up walking all 24 flights of stairs because I didn't want to be in an elevator with them. Stupid I know._

_I had lunch with Roy and Thea at big Belly Burger which brightened up my day because after lunch they walked me back to QC and we passed a woman singing, she was asking if anyone would like to sing with her. Thea pushed me forward._

_"This is Felicity she would love to sing with you."_

_"Thea." I growled._

_"Sing damn it, you're made for it." I sighed moving towards her._

_"Do you mind?" I pointed at her guitar._

_"Not at all." She handed it over to me._

_"So you know a song called I want something that I want?"_

_"Yeah, play away." I smiled and started to play._

_The woman started of "__I_'m the girl with the best intentions

Something I should probably mention." I smiled joining in.

"I like to get just what I paid for

Though I pay and I get and I pay and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

I'm a girl who's got a notion

I'm gonna show you my magic potion

I could shop till I drop right to the floor." _I smiled looking straight at Thea, she was recording with her phone I scrunched my nose up at her._

"And I get right up and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see (Everything I see)

Woah-woah-woah

And I want something that I want

Something I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

See (Something I want)

Something I tell myself I need (need)

Something I want (yeah)

I need everything I see_.__" I smiled handing the guitar back, everyone started clapping putting money in her guitar bag. She was reaching into give me money but I shook my head._

_"You keep it." I handed her my card. "I know someone who would love to hear your voice call me sometime and I'll let them know." She smiled hugging me._

_"Thank you." I said to Thea, "I really needed that today."_

_"I know." I smiled._

_"You have a really pretty voice." Roy said shyly._

_"Thanks Roy."_

_We continued to walk back to QC as we got there we saw Oliver with his hand on Isabel's back guiding her inside._

_"Ollie," Thea called over, he spun around smiling at his sister. He said something to Isabel and she kept walking as he turned around and walked towards us._

_"You missed our walk we got to hear Felicity play the guitar and sing." Oliver turned looking at me shocked. Thea pulled out her phone and clicked on it._

_"I have to go up, I'll see you in there." I turned hugging Thea and punching Roy's arm, I smile when his face lit up._

_As I was walking away I heard Thea's voice._

_"This is what you miss out on when you forget you had lunch plans with your girl friend." You could hear me start to sing._

_Once I sat down at my chair Oliver followed a few minutes later walking straight to his office not saying anything, I could see that he knew something was wrong. His tie was pulled away from around his neck and he looked tired._

_I started to feel bad about ignoring him._

_I got up and made him a herbal tea, one of his favorites. As I put it on his desk I noticed that his face was crunched up in pain._

_"Are you okay?" He turned looking at me._

_"I'm fine." I could see the lie on his face._

_I moved around the table grabbing his tie and pulling it over his head, smiling when the pain in his face started to fade. I moved around pulling his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and undoing the top button his shirt._

_"Oliver needs to come out of the Oliver Queen CEO persona, he looks like he's drowning." He smiled slightly. "You don't have any more meetings today relax a bit." His hand came up towards my hip but I quickly moved acting like I was about to fix something up._

_"I have to head out early I told you I have an appointment at 3 today, I couldn't change it."_

_"Ah yeah I remember, do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head smiling._

_"I'll be fine the doctor just wants to check up on my hand."_

_"Okay well you can take the rest of the day of no need for you to be here now."_

_"Are you sure I will only be an hour?"_

_"Yeah go it's fine, I'll see you later." He grabbed his tea smiling at me._

_I turned and walked away. I grabbed my bag and shut down the computers, as I started to walk away my desk phone rang. I was going to keep walking but I turned around and answered it._

_"Oliver Queen's officer, Felicity Smoak speaking how can I help you?"_

_"Miss Smoak, it's doctor Wicks." I smiled._

_"Hi Doctor, I'm just leaving to get to the appointment."_

_"Ah yes that's why I'm calling you, I have to cancel. A poor kid got into a boating accident and cut his hand clean so I'm leaving for surgery now maybe this time next week?"_

_"Of course, whenever is good for you. I just wanted to check on a few things."_

_"Sure, of course I understand. I will get my receptionist to book the appointment and give you a call tomorrow to confirm."_

_"Sounds good, thank you for the call."_

_"Anything for my best patient, have a nice night Miss Smoak."_

_"You too, doctor." I hung up and left. I still got the rest of the day off, might as well go home and get a nap in before I get to the Verdant._

_5 Hours Later_

_I groaned turning to the side when I heard banging on my front door._

_"Go away." I mumbled trying to go back to sleep but the banging got louder._

_I groaned getting up of my couch and walked to my door._

_I looked through the peep-hole seeing Oliver standing there, "Fudge it."_

_"Let me in Felicity I know you're in there." I rolled my eyes opening the door but leaving the latch on._

_"What?" I asked sounding normal._

_"Open the door." He said sounding mad._

_"It's open Oliver, talk" He stood there crossing his arms and glaring at me. "Fine." I sighed closing the door and undoing the latch then opened it again. I turned away from him and moved back to my couch. "Felicity where the hell have you been, we need to you for Arrow business." He stood in front of me now voice raised arms crossed. I sat down ignoring him._

_"FELICITY!"_

_Oh how dare he yell at me. I jumped up pushing him as hard as I could, he stumbled back a few steps not expecting me to do it but recovered quickly._

_"You don't get to be mad, you don't get to yell at me. Get out of my house!" I screamed in his face._

_"Why don't I get to be mad you didn't show up tonight, you were here sleeping!"_

_"And why would that be Oliver?" He looked at me confused. "You know what, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." I used my loud voice, "I was up till 3 o'clock this morning finishing up the work you needed done for your meeting with Isabel today, which is fine because you said you would pick me up and take me to work so that we could go over it on the way and I wouldn't have to drive in. Imagine my surprise when you didn't show up and I had to walk up 6 flights of stairs to get my car keys that I had left behind. Then I was surprised again when you didn't even remember when I got there, what made it worse was that I was okay with it because I knew that you were going to take me for lunch today as a thank you for everything I've been doing to help you with QC but you ended up having lunch with Isabel under OUR reservations, then Thea reminded you of those reservations when we all got back and you didn't even have the decency to apologize about it._

_Then I come home and I fall down the stairs because I'm so tired I missed a step and I couldn't move because it hurt so much and when I called you to just talk to, to calm me down enough to get up and walk you ignored my call 3 TIMES!" I screamed ."Once I got up here all I wanted was to talk to Tommy the one person that gets me better than anyone, then it all came flashing back how you left me under Verdant while it collapsed around me, you ignored me, you always forget about me you know why, oh that's right I'm just the IT girl. Do you know what makes this way worse you finally remember I'm here when you need me to do something for you!"_

_"Are you done, can I speak?" I glared at him but waved my hand showing to go for it. "I'm sorry about the night of the undertaking, I was scared and hearing your voice made me feel better and I didn't want to feel better. I'm sorry you miss Tommy but I miss him too, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could talk to him about how amazing you are and how much I love you and I can't live without you." I felt tear spring to my eyes, "I love you Felicity, I do and it scares the crap out of me because I'm scared you're going to get hurt._

_I didn't come here to yell at you I came here because I was worried about you , I thought something had happened, your phone was going straight to voice mail, I came here expecting the worse but you were asleep and it was like something inside me snapped, I snapped. I'm so sorry that I forgot about picking you up and taking you for lunch, all I could think about was making sure the meeting with Isabel went right. Everything else just kind of vanished from my mind." I sighed nodding, "Please don't be mad at me anymore."_

_"I'm not mad at you Oliver."_

_"I'm mad at my self because I'm acting like a brat, the stuff with the night of the undertaking. I got over that it hurt me, I almost died but a lot of people died that night.… 503 people died and I just got hurt, my best friend died protecting someone he loved. I'm standing here like what happened to me was the worst thing that happened, it's not your fault it was never Diggle's fault." I started to sob uncontrollable Oliver quickly moved wrapping his arms around me. "I have to get this out." I pulled back at looking at Oliver. "The undertaking was never your fault and it wasn't mine either, we didn't fail the city. Malcom Merlyn's failed this city."_

_The rest of the night Oliver held me while I cried the tears that I didn't even know I had held back because tonight was the first night that I really cried. He held me till I stopped, his suite shirt soaked with my tears but he didn't care. He told me how much he loved me and how much he wished he could bring Tommy back for both us, we moved to my room and laid on the bed the rest of the night talking about times with Tommy._

**End flashback I know it's in Felicity POV I just found it better to write her POV for that part.**

I promised I would be there for her but I couldn't even keep my promise I never could to anyone.

I looked around seeing that I didn't have any more bottles of beer or wine, nothing.

"I need the hard stuff." I said to my self and ran up stairs.

As I was grabbing a bottle I heard Thea walking down the stairs.  
>"Ollie," I sighed and turned away from her, I hadn't spoken to her since she found out I was the hood.<p>

"She got out a few day's ago." I froze listening, "The doctors said she will make a full recovery she will have a scar but it's not big."

I started to flashback to that night.

**Flashback**

"Because he still chose to save Sara." Slade yelled to Felicity.

"AND YOU STILL CHOSE TO SAVE SHADO!" She screamed in his face, I flinched when I saw him stand up as she did.

"Felicity." I heard my own voice and it didn't even sound like me. My world was crumbling right here in front of me.

"Oliver?" Felicity turned looking at me.

"Please run Felicity." I begged but she didn't budge.

"I love you, now drop." I saw Slade pull out a gun instead of getting up I dropped like she said.

I heard 4 shots go out as I flinched back falling to the ground with a thud.

"FELICITY!" I screamed jumping up and running to her "God Felicity what did you do" I lifted her up not even thinking and ran as fast as I could down the stairs I almost tripped as I got to the bottom till I felt two hands grab me I was ready to turn around and kick who ever it was till I seen Roy standing there

"What are you doing here?" I growled out.

"She told me to go to the mansion but I couldn't leave Thea."

"She's gone."

"I know. I have Thea's car, Felicity's bike is over there. Take it and change and I will take her to the hospital."

"No I will take her."

"Mr Queen-"

"His name's Oliver." I looked down seeing Felicity looking up at me, "Let him take me Ol-" She coughed a few times spitting out blood all over her shirt.

"Shit." I turned to Roy lifting her into his arms. "I trust you Roy if she-"

"I'll look after I will never hurt her she's like my sister… I will treat her as well as you would Thea." I nodded and watched him leave with Felicity.

I quickly got on her bike and drove back to the foundry to change.

As I pulled out of the suite I choked at the blood that was all over my hands and chest.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly scrubbed my hands. After what felt like hours but really was only minutes.

I quickly dropped everything. My heart sank when I thought about all the things that could have happened to my Felicity. Did she make it? Is she okay?

I knew with the life that I lead that there would be a chance that Felicity would get hurt. No matter how many times I told myself and everyone that I knew, that I could protect her. But I couldn't, not from this.

"I'm sorry, sir, we can't give out that information."

My fists banged against the desk. "I'm her boyfriend. Now WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh, Oliver Queen of course. Mr. Harper told me to let you up when you get here, she's in surgery at the moment but all her friends are in the waiting area on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you." I ran towards the stairs as I barged through the door, I could hear Thea screaming. I spun around and saw her to my left, trying to push away the nurse.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Thea, babe, calm down." Thea turned slapping Roy's hands away.

"I want Ollie so no one touches me, till I see my BROTHER!" She screamed.

I quickly moved over there.

"Speedy, let the nurse help you." Thea's head spun around looking at me.

"Ollie." She choked back a sob as she ran at me jumping into my arms, I took a step back catching her.

"Thea, I'm so sorry." I whispered holding onto her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I held onto her tightly before I saw a nurse move towards us.

"Go, get looked at and take Roy with you."

"What about Felicity?" I cringed closing my eyes for a second.

"I'll go find out what's going on and I'll let you know."

"Okay." Thea kissed my cheek and turned to the nurse, "You better have some good drugs lady." I smiled slightly and turned seeing Diggle talking to a doctor, I quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong with Felicity, is she okay?"

"I'm sorry who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak's boyfriend."

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Felicity is fine she is being taken to the recovery room, the surgery was kick and painless for her. She had a bullet proof vest on." I looked at Dig shocked.

"I didn't give it to her."

"It was made for her body, it fits perfectly to her curves. It looks like a military Grade Vest it also had U.S Marine Corp's on it. The bullet did go right through the vest, it was probably close range. It lodged into her ribs breaking them in half completely, we checked for fragments of the bone but there wasn't any. We will be keeping her for a good week or two."

"Why?" I asked "You said she was fine."

"She is, Mr. Queen but we checked her file and she has a high infection rate from the last surgery she had."

"What surgery?"

"The one on her arm after the… earth quake, her arm got infected a little she was in hospital for 3 weeks constantly being checked for infection."

"But she will be okay?"

"There is nothing there to say she wouldn't be okay we just have to keep a eye on her."

**End flashback**

After the doctor left I left and I didn't go back.

"She was asking about you. Roy's been staying with her when Mr Diggle isn't. She's gotten real close with Roy. If you look at them long enough they kind of seem like brother and sister. Her friend Elliot is still around he's staying in a hotel a few blocks from her." I kept facing the wall not looking at her.

"DAMN IT OLIVER QUEEN!" She screamed. "I am so sick and tired of your stupid crap, would you look at me? I knew you were the hood before that night." She screamed I spun around looking at her shocked.

"I'm not stupid Ollie." She pulled out the arrow head I gave her. "I know this isn't fake from some stupid shop I had it tested, that night confirmed it for me." She stepped down the stairs till she was standing in front of me, she yanked the bottle out of my hand throwing it over her shoulder I saw it smash but I kept looking at her.

"Stop drinking your way into an early grave, Felicity did something to help you. She sacrificed her self to protect me and Laurel, the people you…" She jabbed her finger into my chest. "Love. If you don't go talk to her in the next 24 hours, I will disown you as my brother and adopt her and when people ask where's my brother I'll tell them I don't have a brother but I have a sister now and she's not a coward." Thea turned away from me and started to walk up the stairs. "She's at home, Roy is with her while her friend gets her some food."

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and ran to my bike.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there if I was going to see her, talk to her or watch her from a distance.

Once I got to her apartment building I took my helmet of turning the bike of. As it became silent I heard her voice.

She was singing.

"_There's something about this one he got me_

_Doesn't even know what he does to me_

_Something about his one he gives be_

_Butterfly's, Butterfly's_

_Maybe it's the way he sees through me_

_Maybe it's the rush that he gives to me_

_What ever it is I'm hooked and I want more_" I climbed her fire escape hearing her voice getting louder

"_It's the sun, It's the sand_

_It's the thrill of holding hands-_" She stopped sing looking up at me I opened my mouth to say something but she started to play again, it was different though.

_"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I've had till my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah with you_

_I can feel again_

_Yeah_

_I'm feeling better since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that just shot a gun_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Oh my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_And with you_

_I can feel again_

_But with you_

_(I'm feeling better since you know me)_

_I feel again_

_(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)_

_Yeah with you_

_(I'm feeling better since you know me)_

_I can feel again_

_(I was a lonely soul)_

_I'm feeling better since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_A little wiser now but you show me_

_Yeah, I feel again_

_Feel again..."_

I stood up moving closer to her, before I could even say anything I felt her hand come screaming across my face.

She slapped me.

**Please review and tell me what you think good bad ugly i can take it :)**


	11. Forgive Me?

_**Thanks as always to my beta love ya **__**sassyklaroliner**___

_**Thank you all for still reading I love that you guys are still reading. The story isn't coming to an end yet but I feel like I'm not sure what to write about I want to stick with the show of course as you will see in this chapter but I don't want to drag it out for ever so if anyone has like something that they want me to talk about maybe add into anything all please tell me PM me or Review and tell me in that I really want to hear what you all think **_

_**Hope you enjoy sorry about the long A/U**_

Chapter 11

I stood up moving closer to her, before I could even say anything I felt her hand come screaming across my face.

She slapped me.

"I deserved that." She nodded glaring at me.

"You don't get to come here after 3 weeks and act like nothing happened to just sit there and watch me sing, even touch me. ROY!" She yelled, I saw him come to the window holding his hand out, helping her inside through the window. "If you're here to talk, be the man I fell in love with again then come in. If you came here to dump me 'because the life you lead is to dangerous' then leave and don't ever come back." Once she was in I grabbed her guitar and followed behind her, even though it probably was a good idea to just break all ties I couldn't. I loved her too much.

**Felicity's POV**

I smiled at Roy once I got in the window, "Thank you, go see Thea, see how she is. He will stay or leave but either way I don't think you want to be here when the screaming starts." He looked behind me for a second then back at me.

"Guess he's staying." I turned seeing Oliver climb through the window with my guitar. "Call me if you need anything. I'll see you tonight for dinner with Thea."

Roy turned to Oliver, "I'm only leaving because I owe you one for saving my life last year on the train but if you hurt her again I will kill you. My girl friends brother or not." Oliver nodded looking down at his feet.

Roy turned and started to leave, I slowly followed him out and locked the door behind him. I grabbed my phone to text Eliot.

_I have a visitor stay at your place for tonight, I'll call if I need anything._

_-FS_

I turned around seeing Oliver standing there I slowly walk towards him. I placed my palm on his face where the red hand print is, "I did this."

I looked at him questioning. Even though already I knew the answer. I just felt bad for giving it to him, even though I had my reasons.

I felt his jaw clench as he stepped closer to me so we were almost pressed together. I felt his hand come up lifting my shirt, I was going to slap his hand away but I let him do what he needed.

I looked up at Oliver's expression. It was half horrified, half pained. His eyes, directed at the now healing wound, were unfocused, as though he was trying to work out how I got it. I began to feel cold, so I grabbed his hands pulling them back making them let go of my shirt.

He raised his eyes to mine, realization seeming to dawn on him, his expression still pained.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"It's okay," I whispered back. His pain was like my pain. I hated the agenizing tone in his voice. I pulled away from him slightly and lifted both his hands to my face kissing them slightly. His expression was still anguished.

"Do not dare beat yourself up about this," I told him fiercely. "I did this… Okay, I didn't shoot myself but I did sacrifice my self to save people that didn't deserve to be punished for his stupid vendetta. I don't blame you … and it looks a lot worse then it is, my brother's vest slowed down the bullet. It went through but got stuck in my ribs, I think I have five broken ribs but I'm okay, they gave me the good drugs." I smiled seeing the small smile on his face.

One broken rib was from the bullet the other 4 was from when Roy pushed me. He didn't mean to hurt me and he kept saying that every time he saw me flinch.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Ditto." I smiled grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the couch.

"Ditto really? I just said I love you and you say Ditto."

"What, it was meant to be funny. My brother says that, when I hear from him every now and again I tell him I love him and can't wait to see him again. He says Ditto."

"Why?"

"Because it stops the guys he works with from mocking him for anything."

"Fine next time you say it, I'll reply Ditto."

"Fine by me." I laughed as we sat down, we sat there for a minute in silence. I spoke up a little while later.

"If you ever leave me like that again I'm going to shoot you. Cut up your remains and feed them to hungry dogs. Then burn all the bones. Then drown the ashes."

"That sounds… I won't leave Felicity." I could see the look in his eyes, the look of 'unless you get hurt'.

"That goes for even if I get hurt because it will happen Oliver, I will always do what's right whether you like it or not. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I've been through more crap then what you see. This isn't my only scar and it probably won't be my last."

"I don't want you to get hurt Felicity, I hate seeing you hurt."

"Then you see how painful it is for me every time you come ho- back to the foundry and you're hurt. I obviously take it better then you do." I saw a small smile on Oliver's face. "Don't run away for 3 weeks. I should hate you …but I don't. I don't hold you being gone for 3 weeks against you because I know you. I know that you blame yourself for everything but not everything is your fault, you don't have to take the blame."

"But Slade wouldn't have hurt you if it wasn't for me."

"He would have hurt Thea." Oliver flinched. "Or laurel. If Thea had done that for me, to protect me from Slade would you have left her for 3 weeks? Let her sit in a hospital thinking you hated her… Thinking that you didn't love her anymore because she saved someone you loved." He cringed looking down at his feet.

"No." He whispered.

"I love you because you protect the weaker person. But sometimes you can't and you have to let other people help."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Because I'm me and it's in my blood, it's who I am."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I am mad at you but I'm not mad at you for leaving me 3 weeks, I'm mad that you blame yourself when it's not your fault." I heard him scoff making me role my eyes. I started to feel irritation creep into my body, "My god! I'm sick of repeating that to you Oliver."

I slowly stood up trying not to move to fast. "I'll say it one more time and you better believe it. What happened to me was not your fault it was mine, I chose it. You have to choose stay and have dinner with your sister and Roy when they come here later or get out and don't come back."

"Felicity-"

"No Oliver, I'm not doing this thing. When you feel like everything is your fault and you have to push people away. You carry the whole world on your shoulders but maybe you should just share that weight."

I turned walking towards my front door and opened it. "So get out and close the door behind you or come over here shut the door a kiss me like the first time. I will be destroyed if you leave but I will not sit here and let you blame your self for something like this."

Oliver sat there for a second just watching me, I couldn't read his face.

He just kept sitting there so I spoke up.

"I heard this small speech once and it stuck with me, it stuck with me so much that I have it tattooed on my body." I lifted the shirt to the other side from where he lifted early, it was written across my side, across my ribs.

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.

Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure,

It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us.

Your playing small does not serve the world.

There is nothing enlightened about shrinking… so that other people won't feel insecure around you.

We were all meant to shine, as children do.

It's not just in some of us, it is in everyone.

And as we let our own light shine…we unconsciously gave other people the permission to do the same.

As we are liberated from out own fear… our presence automatically liberates others."

"What does that mean?"

"It means something different to everyone, Oliver." He slowly stood and started to walk towards me… or the door.

He walked till he was standing right in front of me, toe to toe.

I felt his hands rise, moving to my hips lightly tracing my hip bone, then he stopped staring at me. His hands moved around my back till they were clashed together behind my back, pulling me closer to him.

"What time are Roy and Thea coming for dinner?" I smiled as he used his left hand to push my door closed and pushing me against it moving his face so his lips were closer to mine.

"Eight." I whispered.

"Good, Felicity I want to stay… I want to stay with you." I smiled lifted my head, bringing our lips closer so that I could feel his breath run across my lips lightly.

"Then kiss me." I saw a grin spread across his face.

"With pleasure." I grabbed his face and crashed my lips with his. He tasted so good. Our lips met with passion. Our tongues teased each other as I moaned slightly. His hands were entangled in my hair, he pulled me closer. His scent was intoxicating. I wanted to take him right then there.

We both pulled apart gasping when my laptop started to sing, I had set it up to notify me, if I got an email that I had been waiting for.

"I have to check that." I whispered. "It's important."

"Okay, do you want me to cook dinner?" I laughed smiling.

"You can cook?"

"I can cook a nice lasagna because it's easy." I smiled nodding, "It's also Thea's favorite."  
>"Okay then, if you would like to. I hadn't figured out what I was going to do yet."<p>

"Then I will cook." He kissed my lips quickly and turned moving towards the kitchen.

I moved to my desk where my laptop was and opened the email.

I read through the email and gasped seeing the result pop up on my screen.

"NO!"

"What, what's wrong?" I saw Oliver quickly move towards me from the kitchen, he had worry written all over his face.

I quickly shut down my laptop and sticking it in my bag.

"Nothing, I have to go some where." I jumped up slightly grabbing my bag and walking towards the door to put on my jacket. "I got some wine I know you don't like Thea drinking but you know that never stops her."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked grabbing my arm before I could walk out the door.

"I have to do something before dinner, other wise I can't concentrate and I can't do it here."

"Is it something for the foundry, cause it can wait Felicity."

"No, no it's not that, it's something else… personal. I promise I won't be long and it's nothing to do with the arrow." I lent up kissing his cheek and ran out the door before he could say anything. I quickly drove to the Queen Mansion.

It had nothing to do with Arrow but it had everything to do with Oliver Queen.

I knocked on the door and Rasia answered.

"Miss Felicity, Mr. Queen isn't here."

"Oh yes, he is he's at my house, I'm here to talk to Mrs. Queen."

"Oh well, please come in she's in the reading room." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"This way." I followed behind her, as we walked into the room I felt my stomach drop.

"Mrs. Queen, Miss Smoak is here to see you."

"Oh Felicity, hi." She stood up walking towards me giving me a hug. "Oliver's not here sweetheart he left a few hours ago. How are you doing?" I smiled reaching my hand into my bag pushing a button on my phone.

"I'm good healing. Oliver's at my apartment having dinner with Thea and Roy. I came here to see you."

"Really, what about?"

"Tempest." I saw her face drop. "I flagged a large wire transfer you made… when I mentioned it to Walter he said he would talk to you about it? I could tell on his face that he wouldn't. British people are really bad liars." She smiled looking down.

"Yes they are."

"So I looked into it my self because full disclosure I… I don't trust you." Her eyes widened looking at me, "You made a substantial amount of money to a Doctor Gile, he was the doctor who delivered Thea, which didn't make any sense to me. So I went through a dozen different ideas, then I remembered your testimony. You had an affair with Malcom Merlyn?" I could see her glaring at me but I kept going, "1 year before Thea was born… Meryln is Thea's father."

"I can see why Walter and Oliver have such a high appraisal of you, your capabilities." She took a deep breath in, "So, what are you going to do with this information?" She turned walking behind me, "… Felicity?"

I turned looking at her. "I don't know I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, confronting you was as far as I got, I thought you deserved to get the chance to tell Oliver yourself, he should hear it from you."

"Oh I'm not going to tell my son anything, and neither are you." I gasped stepping back a little, "If you won't keep my secret for Oliver sake, you should keep it for your own."

I frowned looking down on her, my heels made me a slight taller then her. "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you… he loves you and you love him. Telling him this will rip his world apart, a part of him will always hate you. Oh he'll hate me for sure but he will hate you too and it will drive a wedge between you and destroy your relationship."

She stepped closer to me. "We all have to keep secrets Miss Smoak." She slowly stepped aside telling me with out saying to leave.

I walked out of the house and got in my car driving away. As soon as the mansion was out of view I pulled over screaming out as a sob ripped through my body.

I couldn't stay strong anymore. I could lose the one thing in my life that I loved with all my heart. The one thing in my life that I genuinely couldn't imagine living without. If I tell Oliver about Thea… about what his mother did, he could and probably would hate me.

The next morning Oliver and I headed to the foundry, I had begged him to let me work today. I couldn't stay in the house for another day, not doing anything was driving me crazy. I started to look up leads on Nyssa, Oliver court me up last night after I got home and had dinner. He told me all the things that had been happening in the last 3 weeks, Nyssa, Sara's ex-girlfriend was here trying to take her back to her father but Sara didn't want to go.

Oliver was working hard to try and fix this. He told me they had tried to poison Laurel the night before.

I sat at my chair and started to run a few scans.

As the computers started to do their thing I started to think about what Moria said, I could hear Oliver behind me using a sledge hammer to beat the crap out of the tire, he was still a little mad that I didn't tell him why I was so upset last night.

I could hear Oliver say something behind me, "Felicity!" Oliver called making me jump.

"What?" He frowned looking at me, "Sorry what?"

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly shaking away all the thoughts.

"Ahh yeah I'm fine… just things in my head swirling around."

"Oliver?" I heard Dig call. "We have to go, you have your mothers speech in an hour."

"Oh I didn't realize the time. My suite's still at Felicity's. Thea dropped there this morning. We have to head back there so I can change."

"Fine, let's go." I quickly jumped up letting my things run on the computer and followed behind. Diggle had picked us up this morning, he was my only ride home for now.

Once we got back to the apartment Oliver quickly changed as I went into the kitchen grabbing a drink, I looked around to make sure he wasn't looking and spilled my drink down my dress trying to give me time so I didn't have to go and see Moria's snarky face that I wish I could slap. I would have used the fact that I was in pain but Oliver would have made me go to the hospital.

"CRAP!" I yelled loud enough so Oliver could hear, he came running out while buttoning his shirt. "Oliver I'm so sorry, I blanked out for a second and missed my mouth, I don't have enough time to change. You should just go and I'll see you when I get home."

"Felicity, wait, we have plenty of time my mother is running late as well, she had something come up, if you get changed now we can leave. That is if you want to come." I sighed smiling.

"Of course. Great." I lent up kissing his jaw smiling at him.

I quickly moved to the room changing, "Let's go." I said once I was finished.

At the press conference.

"I need you to pick up the trail of Nyssa for me, please." Oliver said looking at Diggle.

"On it." I smiled, as Dig walked away I started to fix Oliver's tie, he seemed nervous.

"Oh Oliver." I cringed stepping away from Oliver when I heard Moria call him.

He noticed my cringe but didn't say anything.

"Hi."

"Felicity." Moria said. I rolled my eyes turning away from her.

"Hi Licity," I smiled when Thea hugged me making sure not to hug too tight. I quickly hugged her back.

"Hi, how you doing being your mom's back up?" I smiled down at her.

"Better than I thought but she's doing good."

I smiled, "Good."

"Wow I haven't been this nervous since my wedding day. Both of them." Moria grabbed Thea's hand pulling her away from me.

"Oliver," I saw a man coming towards us. "It's time, are you ready to introduce your mother?" He smiled looking at her.

"With pride." They quickly hugged as she started to walk to the stage, I turned and started to walk out. "Felicity? Fe-li-ci-ty." I turned back around when I felt his arm on my hand. "What is going on with you and don't say-"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing, you've been acting weird since last night." I sighed closing my eyes for a second. "The truth please" He looked kind of mad.

I sighed looking around then back at him I could feel my heart breaking into tiny little shreds knowing that I could be about to break his heart.

"You might have noticed I talk a lot." Oliver smiled nodding.

"It has not escaped my attention, it's one of the things I love about you."

"And you have noticed that I don't talk a lot about my family, I've only really talked about them twice." He nodded.

"I noticed, I just figured it was like me talking about the island, it's hard for you."

"It is and it always will be, my dad was the best and so was my mother. My grand mother and they are all gone which only leaves you and Charlie. The thought." I swallowed the tears threatening to flow over, "The thought of losing someone that important to me again."

"Hey," Oliver pulled me into a hug when I could not hold the tears any more. "You're not going to lose me." He pulled back looking at me, "Is this what was bothering you last night, is it about your brother, about what happened with us?" I shook my head.

"It's about Thea." He frowned looking down at me.

"What about Thea?" I lent forward wrapping my arms around his neck holding him close.

I whispered in his ear what I found out and how she confirmed it.

I pulled back looking at him seeing the plain look on his face, there was no anger no hurt no nothing. It was like he wasn't really there.

I heard Walter say his name, I quickly stepped forward touching his face.

He looked down at me for a second and walked away.

God. No.

I saw Diggle come stand next to me. Oliver walked up and started his speech, you could tell right away from the way it started that he knew and Moria knew I told him because she turned looking at me with a look like I will destroy you.

I wasn't scared but I wasn't calm either.

I swallowed loudly making Dig look at me confused and worried. I turned slightly bearing my head in his chest muffling the sound of a sob through my throat.

"I have to go tell Oliver I…. that I had to… just lie." I quickly moved my way through and found a cab, I quickly told him my address as we drove away.

Once we got to my building I quickly paid him and went up to my room, I grabbed my brother's bike keys changing into a pair of jeans I grabbed my leather jacket and through that on making sure it was tight so that I couldn't move my body too much.

I grabbed my Ipod sticking it in my ears, I put my helmet over top and moved back to down stairs to my bike. As I was pulling out I saw Roy standing there, I paused the music.

"What Roy?"

"Should you be on that?"

"Probably not but I have a lot on my mind."

"Thea texted me, asked if I could look for you she has seen you leave Mrs. Queen's press conference."

"Yeah well I don't think the bitch deserved my company." I whispered so he wouldn't hear.

"I heard that great thing about being injected with the Mirakuru it enhances EVERYTHING, that is my hearing as well." He sighed turning away from me you could see he wanted to say more but didn't.

"What's wrong Roy?" I got off my bike lifting up the visor on my helmet.

"This shit with the Mirakuru is driving Thea away from me, she thinks I'm hiding something from her. Thea and I were kissing yesterday before dinner with you and I pushed her against the racks in the store room and a box full of glass fell on me, cutting my arm open." I saw him lift his jersey, there was nothing there.

"You heal quickly." I said telling him rather than asking.

"Yeah and it's cool… don't get me wrong I love that I can protect the people I love and not die but, I don't know if I can love Thea and be this guy when I can hurt her so easily." I sighed thinking of something and motioning for my bike.

"Get on." I turned getting on my self.

"I just told you that and you want me to get on the bike."

"I want us to go somewhere else now get on." He looked at me for a second but jumped on the back.

I drove straight to central city, looking around I noticed a few things hadn't changed like I was told would.

I drove straight to the house I grow up in, Roy was looking at me confused when we got off.

"Who's house is this?"

"Mine… my brother's. My grandmother's, this is the house I grew up in."

"You come from money?" I nodded grabbing my keys and heading for the door, "You don't seem like it."

"My family owns a string of hotels, it's a long story. Come on I want to show you how I learned what I know." I walked through the door turning on the lights and walking up the stairs to my left.

"There where 14 rooms but my brother and I knocked down the walls in two of them and made it a giant fighting/gym room. We have my grandmother's room." I pointed to the first door on the left, "My room." Signaled the room farther on the right, "My brother's room." I pointed again to the left, "The fight room."

I pushed the door open smiling when I saw everything was still in the same place. "My brother used to lock me in this room."

Roy looked at me shocked, "It was for my own good. After my grandmother died I spiraled out of control, apart from my brother she was all the real family I had left. I got arrested, did drugs all things you think little old me would never do." Roy nodded smiling, "… well I didn't kill anyone but I did beat the crap out of a guy who tried to rape a poor drunk girl in a club, I was almost locked up for that. Once we got home he locked me in here for a week." I pointed to the corner where you could see little black lines. "I was being smart and told him this was worse then prison. So I started carving the days into the wall like I've seen guys do in movies. He would bring me food and clean clothes but they were clothes I could work out in. I spent a week beating the crap out of the punching bag, I used to ran for 4 hours a day, ride a bike for 3 and I beat the bag for the rest till I was so tired I couldn't move.

By him doing that it taught me strength and control, to control the anger that builds up inside me sometimes. Like Slade, I was so mad that night. I was mad at Oliver, I was mad at you, at Dig. Even Thea and Laurel and they didn't do anything. It's like having bipolar. One minute I can be happy and then smallest thing can set me off." Roy looked at me confused but nodded, "I'm not bipolar but that's the only way I can say it, I just have this anger that's inside me kind of like the hulk but I don't turn into this big green thing… not that I don't mind big green men-"

"Felicity I get it you love seeing a big green Oliver."

"Shut up Harper… Do you want me to help you our not cause I could try and kick your ass from here to New Mexico." Roy smiled looking down at me and nodding.

"The night that everything happened with Slade, you pushed me so hard you hurt me." Roy cringed looking down, "I don't care that you hurt me Roy, you didn't know what happened to you and you pushed too hard, it's okay. Here is where you're going to learn to control that strength. If you can't you can never be with Thea and I know just by looking at you that me saying this ripped you up inside. I know you want to help with The Ho- Arrow but to work with him you have to have control of your anger, so the next week we will be here and you will stay longer if you have to but here is where you learn a bit of self control. When we go back to Starling, it's where it all begins. You can stay in the guest room."

"I can't leave Thea."

"Then she comes here, I think Verdant can go without us for a week."

"Okay." I smiled nodding.

"Oka-" I was cut of when I heard my phone go off, I pulled out of my pocket seeing Oliver's name. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Crap." I pushed Roy into the room. "It's sound proof I can't hear you and you can't hear me." He nodded closing the door behind him.  
>I slid down the wall answering it.<p>

"Hi," I whispered.

"Diggle told me you left… where are you I can't track your phone?" I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I turned the tracker off, I needed some space."

"Where are you?"

"Central City."

"Can you come back?"

"Why? Is it something arrowy?"

"No. I want you to come with me Felicity." I frowned looking down at the phone, "No, I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To see my mother." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She doesn't have to know you're there she… I just need you there for support."


	12. Marry Me No?

Quick A/U before you all read this chapter I have a question well two 1. Do you all want me to keep going on with this story is it worth keep reading? 2. Do you think that music in the story destroys it all make's sound really bad like there's less Action and more music? I was thinking just stop adding music I had a few people complain about it so I just wanted to ask everyone please let me know.  
>Thank you though to all have review and followed and favorite it means so much to me even when I feel down I get a nice review from some one or some one is following and I just smile thank you that you all spend your time reading me story.<p>

Thank you as always to my amazing Beta sassyklaroliner I know you have some much going on and I thank you like always for taking time out and being my Beta Love ya

Chapter 12

"Hi" I whispered

"Diggle told me you left… where are you I can't track your phone" I smiled rolling my eyes

"Yeah I turned the tracker of I needed some space"

"Where are you?"

"Central City"

'Can you come back?"

"Why? Is it something arrow-y"

"No. I want you to come with me Felicity?" I frowned looking down at the phone No I need you to come with me"

"Where?"

"To see my mother" My eyes widened

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She doesn't have to know your there she… I just need you there for support"

****Olicity****

I held Oliver's hand as we walked into the mansion I could hear Moria's voice from the Press conference today.

Oliver pulled my hand and gently press me against the wall putting a light kiss on my lips

"Stay right there please" I nodded kissing him back "Thank you for coming back Felicity" I smiled squeezing his hand lightly

"I will always come back as long as you want me there"

He smiled and slowly stepped into the TV room

I heard the TV click of "I know we need to talk-"

"You need to listen" Oliver said quietly "For the past year I have stood by your side and I have fought…" I could hear the pain in his voice "Because I wanted to believe that you weren't this… this monster" I slapped my hand over my mouth as I felt a sob rip through my chest I could hear Oliver's broken voice "I needed to believe that I still had a mother" I heard steps

"You do" I heard Oliver's feet moving back he moved back so far that I seen his back come into view. I kept my hand over my mouth so that he couldn't hear my silent sobs "Oliver I only lied about Thea to protect her from Malcom"

"NO" Oliver said sounding mad "You lie because that's what you do, that is who you are mum… Lies. And now you made a liar out of me because Thea could never know about Meryln. She never know the truth about us. Which as of right now we have no relationship" I gasped as my legs gave way as I slid down the wall "I will keep up appearances for Thea's sake… Publically I will support your campaign. But privately you and are done" I quickly stood not wanting Oliver to see me like this

"Oliver" Moria called

He turned looking at me then back at his mother

"And don't you EVER threaten Felicity again…" How did he know "I could see it in her eyes when she told me you made her think that I would leave her… she is one of the only people that I can actually trust who doesn't lie to me. You stay the hell away from me and Felicity" He turned and moved towards me flicking me up bridal style

"I'm so sorry" I chocked out as we walked down the stairs towards his car

"No I'm so sorry Felicity" As we got to the car he put me down and pushed me against the door lifting his hands the lay against either side of my face

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I love you and I will always want you there." I looked at him confused "Because of the life I lead your life will always be in danger even my own mother is willing to threaten you and I'm sorry that you actually thought she was right that's my fault and I don't want you to ever feel like that.

I want to spend the reset of my life with you Felicity. Marry Me"

"Oliver" I gasped out feeling my chest tightening "This isn't a good time you just disowned your own mother, your hurting and you want her to see that it didn't break us apart but asking me to marry you to get back at your mum isn't right" I pushed with all the strength I had and moved over to my bike again "Roy and I are staying at my home in Central City and Thea is coming with when I talk to her you can come but you need to figure out what your problem is because that isn't funny" I put my helmet on and started the bike up

"Felicity" Oliver called over the sound

"Call me when you really thought that through, I'm going to see Thea" I speed of past him and drove straight to verdant

"I can't believe he had the cheek to do that" I whispered so my self taking the helmet of.

I quickly moved heading down stairs to the lair I seen Sara sitting in my chair steering at the wall

"Hi" She spun around looking at me "How you doing?"

"Good" I gave her the look of you can tell me "Really I'm okay well I'm better then expected. You seen Ollie?"

"Yeah he's at the mansion"

"Did he say if he will be coming back here tonight?"

"Yeah he might I'm not sure" I smiled walking over to my computers and typing in the code to turn on the hidden camera's everything that get recorded is linked to my computer

"How's the wound?" I smiled laying my hand over it

"Better then expected" I quoted her

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you that night and that I wasn't there for you after trying to hide me being back was hard I had to hide out and not come out for awhile" I smiled nodding

"It's fine. How did your family take the news your back alive tonight?" Sara sighed looking down

"I don't know I've been sitting here for the past hour trying to figure how I'm going to explain this to everyone" I nodded

"Just be honest is all I can say. If I was in there passion and one day my daughter who was suppose to bed dead came back I would be so happy. But if it was different like me finding out something happened to my brother" I tapped the wooded table next to me "touch wood nothing happens to him and he came back I would be the happiest person in the world I would hate him for so long after it because he stayed away for so long but I love and he's family" Sara smiled up at me and nodded

"Thank you Felicity"

"For what?"

"For not hating me after what I said to you that night of the fig-" I cut her of waving my hand at her

"Forgive and forget. I got over it. Now go see your family and say hello to Detective Lance for me"

"You know he's not a detective any more" I smiled shrugging

"He's a good man and he will always be Detective to me. You should go I have to head up stairs to see Thea"

"Thank you for the talk and being my friend" I smiled at her when she lent in gently hugging me

"It's what I'm good at being a friend" She laughed and heading for the door

"SARA" I called after her as she opened it "just remember with Laurel she will be mad and she might hate you but deep down she loves you she's just… she's been through a lot with Tommy and the undertaking and everything else that's happened"

"I will Thank you" I smiled as she left I quickly grabbed a small bag and put my laptop and hard drive in and through it over my shoulder.

I quickly walked up stairs into the back seeing Thea on the phone

"Roy where are you? Please call me when you get this tell me if I need to down Ollie as my brother please" I frowned looking at her confused. She hang up and lent back against the wall

"Why would you disown your brother?" Thea jumped looking at me

"God you have hung around with Ollie to much you have picked up on his ninja skills" I laughed shaking my head

"You didn't answer my question"

"I would disown him is he screw things up with you" I laughed smiling

"He might have but it may not be his fault, he's not in the right head space… will sort it out"

"Oh well he's lucky, where's Roy is he with you?"

"No he's in central city" Thea looked at me shocked "I need you to pack a bag for a week's get away"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why is Roy in Central City or Why pack a bag?"

"Both"

"Your packing a bag because you will be coming with me to Central City and Roy's there because I wanted to show him something"

"Show him what?"

"Where I grew up the kind of stuff I did and to see that stuff he has to be there. Something happened to him the night you got taken and it's not something I can tell you he has to tell you but being there away from everything can really help him"

"So you basically kidnapped my boy friend to help" I laughed nodding

"You could say that but he is free to come home and he want's to come home because he want's to be with you"

"Then I'll come, I'll shut down Verdant for as long as I'm needed there with him"

"Alright let's go and pack a bag"

"So your stay with us then?"

"Of course"  
>"What about Ollie"<p>

"I hate to lie and tell you he's coming but I really don't know"

"What is going on Felicity?"

"Nothing let's go I want to head back to Central City before my new favorite show is on"

"Which is?"

"Oh The Tomorrow people"

"Oh that's the one with the guy that you said is really cute" I laughed nodding

"Yeah there are a few guys on there that I really cute"

"Well let's go so I can check these guy out" I laughed shaking my head

Thea locked up emailing everyone that Verdant will be closed for a week, she followed me back to my place and I packed a quick bag throwing it into my car she decided to swap cars when her car started to making a weird noise I called a mechanic friend and he was going to check up on it while we were away.

We went back to the mansion and I kept my bike with us knowing it would be easier in the long run.

As we walked through the door Thea looked at me waiting for me to tell her where Roy was

"Upstairs second door on the right, don't press him to hard okay" she looked at me laughing

"Me pushy… never" I laughed pushing her towards the stairs

She looked back at me for a second before she ran straight up the stairs not even stopping for a second.

I quickly walked into the TV room and turned the TV on to the channel I wanted.

I grabbed my lap top and started to boot it up as it turned on I got a notification saying the cameras in the foundry detected movement.

I stared to go in it when I heard Thea screaming my name

"FELICITY HELP" I quickly put it down and ran up the stairs expecting to see something wrong with Roy when instead I seen the water fountain blow up I screamed laughing as it flicked around the room.

I quickly ran over to it turning it of as I fell to the ground laughing I seen Thea and Roy drenched from head to toe… now me not so wet I kept dodging the water

"What the hell Felicity?" Roy said

"Sorry my brother and I got into a fight last time and I pushed him into it braking it we were meant to call someone but forgot"

"Oh your so going to pay for that" I jumped up laughing as they both ran towards me I quickly dodged them both and ran down stairs I could hear them behind me.

I didn't even hear him catch up to me before I felt Roy's hands wrapped around my waist.

I know you have a pool here so enjoy" he carried me out the back door smiling when he seen the pool "I knew you had a pool.

He walked over smiling as I tried to move out of his arms

"Roy don't drop me in that pool it has to be freezing-" held me bridal style for a second and throw me in I screamed until my body hit the water. It felt like I had been hit with a block of ice. As I came up, I knew I have to get revenge. I looked up and around and he was standing there laughing at me

"You suck Harper" I swam over to him holding my hand out "Help me up would you he smiled leaning down grabbing my hand "You ever think this was a bad Idea" I pulled with all my strength making him fly right over my shoulder splashing in the pool I quickly moved getting out before he could pull me back in.

"Nice move Blondie. Stronger then you look"

"So I've been told. I'd help you out but your likely to pull me in again"

"Trust that instinct" I laughed and walked back towards the house I heard Thea's voice as I grabbed my bag walking up stairs to my room

"Felicity can I use your lap top I got a invoice from Verdant and it doesn't look right just want to check it"

"Yeah sure it's in the TV room

I went up to my room getting in the shower I turned some music on in the background to help me relax.

As I got in I let the water seep into my muscles washing away the stress from the last month.

I tried to block out Oliver asking me to marry him but it just kept popping backing into my head.

I kept picturing his face trying to read if he was serious if he was lying I just couldn't figure it out I couldn't figure him out.

I love him with everything I have and but using me to get back at his mum it's just…

I sighed leaning against the glass wall looking at the ground I could see the scar on my chest were the bullet hit me

I could feel my self starting to panic thinking about everything how I could have just lost Oliver the one thing that makes me happy

"DAM YOU OLIVER QUEEN" I turned the shower of getting out and throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

As I went back down stairs I heard Roy and Thea fighting

"_He had to have done something to her if we just heard her screaming in the shower and scream out Dam you Oliver Queen_" I said that out loud?

"_We can't do anything about it Thea we have to let them deal with it them selves_"

"_Well you can stick with that but I'm calling him_"

"_You can't do that you know they need to deal with it on there own_"

"_Oliver's way of dealing with it is ignoring it Felicity deserves better then being ignored and I'm not going to let him fuck up the friendship I have with her_"

"Thea" I called over to her she turned looking at me "Oliver and I have stuff we need to sort out and calling him is going to make it worse. What ever happens between us nothing will ever change between you and I and Roy of course you guys are my friends and I love you. I'm going up to my room, there's food in the kitchen help your self" I smiled at them both and walked back to my room.

I walked over to My little piano in the corner and sat down and started playing

"_Baby, you've been patient, try to explain this:  
>My heart's been trapped too many times by Venus.<br>Neptune, hurt me bad but no where bad as Jupiter, go figure.  
>Baby there's something you should know<em>

_But babe you keep on asking, "What happened?"  
>I gave too many of my tears to Saturn, it's tragic.<br>The final blow, it had to come from Mercury, end of me  
>Baby there's no way I'm gonna fall,<br>Cause I left my heart on Pluto, Pluto, Pluto_" I gasped jumping when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned seeing Oliver standing there

"You came" I said sounding shocked "look Oliver-" he cut me of

"Thank you" I looked up at him confused "Thank you for being honest with me telling me about my mother and telling me to pull my head in when I… when I said what I said"

"It's fine"

"Do you what I love the most about you"

"The fact that I have no brain to mouth filter"

"That to but I love that you're the first face that I see in the morning, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. You're the reason I get to fall in love over and over again. Every morning I woke up even more in love then the last." I felt tears start to fall down my face "When I'm mad and I ran away like I always do you would run after me even if I didn't want to see you. You gave sorry give me everything that you have and god I love you so much more for that, you are everything I needed and more-"

"Marry me" Oliver said cutting him self of "This time it's not to prove something to my mother this me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you have a family with you love you as much as you love me. Marry me?


	13. Lance's Dinner

Hey guys I am SO sorry that it has taken so long for me to up date I haven't heard from my beta since the last chapter and I know she has a lot going on so it's okay. So I'm going to update a few chapter's but there not going to be spell checked and all that, Sassyklaroliner was the only one I ever really trust with my story so I haven't got another beta to help out while she's working a lot so here's chapter 13 I will update 14, and 15 maybe more tonight because it has been so long please review tell me what you think once again I am so, so sorry that it has been so long and welcome to all that have started to follow since my last update I love you all you have made me smile day in and day out when I get and email that you have followed so thank you

Chapter 13

"Marry me." Oliver said cutting himself of, "This time it's not to prove something to my mother this me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you have a family with you love you as much as you love me. Marry me?"

"Oliver are you sure? Don't you think it's kind of… soon?"

"No, because I will want to marry you as much as I do right now, in a year or 6 months. I want to marry you now, tomorrow what ever day you pick I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then tomorrow; you, me, Roy and Thea. We go to the courts and we get married."

"Are you serious?" Oliver said smiling at me.

"As serious as I was when I told you that I wanted join the team."

"Good" He moved forward grabbing my face and kissing me with so much love that I was lucky I was sitting down because my legs would have gave out from under me.

"Oliver." I whispered.

"Shh." I smiled grabbing his face and pulling back a bit.

"There's something you need to know before you marry me."

"There's nothing that I need to know unless you're already married." I pulled back smiling I saw his face drop.

"No, I'm not married but I was." I whispered.

"What? When? To who?" I sighed turning my body so I was fully facing him.

"The guy Eliot that I have been staying with over the past few weeks, that has been looking after me."

"You were married to him." He said rather than asking.

Oliver stood up quickly turning away from me.

"You were living with a guy that you were married to that knows that I'm the ho-"

"Arrow." He turned to me giving me a look like 'Now is not the time'.

"Oliver it's not like what you're thinking." I stood up moving forward slowly so I was standing in front of him. "Can you hear me out before you get mad?"

He sighed but nodded I pulled him over to sit on the edge of my bed, I stood in front of him practically between his legs. "Eliot was- well still is Charlie's best friend. We always had feelings for each other growing up together, there was always a connection and there probably will always be a connection. Tommy was there when I got married and when we decided to get a divorce… We actually got it annulled because it was a mistake the feelings we had were love but it was the kind of feeling I had towards Tommy, he was my best friend not romantic feelings, it was a good learning curb in life. He's with Parker now they're happy together, they met and joined a team called Leverage about 4 years ago."

"Leverage?"

"They are kind of like you were at the start when you became the Arrow… they say 'The rich and powerful take what they want. We get it back for you.' They provided… Leverage." I shrugged smiling.

"There's Eliot, the hitter protects everyone, Parker the thief an amazing thief at that, she walked past me the other day stole my watch of my wrist and my wallet from my bag and I didn't even feel her touch me." Oliver smiled, "There's Hardson the hacker not as good as me of course."

I laughed when Oliver grabbed me behind my legs pulling me closer, "Then there's Sophie the grafter-"

"Actress?" I smiled.

"She's a better grafter than actress."

"What's the difference?"

"Trust me not much but one she sucks at and one she's amazing at. Then there's the boss well more like master mind Nate Ford."

"THE Nate Ford?" Oliver asked me shocked.

"Yeah you heard of him?"

"Heard of him? I met him while I was taking back the money from of the first guys I ever took money from."

"Nate's the one that comes up with all the plans. I've worked with them once or twice." I leaned down pressing my forehead against his, "Eliot and I are friends, he will always be a big part of my li-" I stopped thinking of something.

"Eliot was the first man I fell in love with but I didn't think I could be with him because of Charlie so I met Jamie. My mum had this saying 'fall in love as many times and you can, with as many things as you can'. So that's what I did hence computers. I fell in love with puppies, I fell in love with you and Eliot but I was never in love with Jamie. I thought I was but I wasn't. I think it was just nice having someone around that didn't leave all the time like Charlie and my parents and Eliot. I don't really know where I'm going with this but what I guess I'm trying to say is I may have been married but I wasn't married to the man, I was married to the relationship and I know that doesn't make sense-"

"It does, you were married to the idea of being married."

"Yeah if you say it like that, it kind of makes more sense. The first time you asked me to marry you I would have said yes if I didn't think you were using me to get back at your mum. I was so mad at you, because you know that I feel people take marriage for granted, you hear about someone getting married and 72 days later they're splitting up or 3 years later they filed for divorce, I don't want to end up like those people. If we have a fight, walk your sexy ass into the next room count to 10 and come back to talk to me." Oliver laughed smirking at me.

"You think I have a sexy ass." I rolled my eyes swatting his arm.

"All of that you only hear about your ass." Oliver laughed lifting me up making me wrap my legs around his waist.

"No, all of that and I realized that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, because marriage is special and I only ever want to be married once and that's to you." I smiled kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too."

****Arrow****

Tonight was the night of the Lance dinner and Detective Lance invited Oliver and I to the dinner so Sara felt more comfortable with people that she had been spending a lot of time with.

It was an awkward silence with everyone so I turned to Mrs. Lance deciding to start a conversation.

"Are you still teaching Mrs. Lance?" I asked smiling. She looked at me confused, "Sorry Sara told me you were a teacher."

"No, it's fine. Yes I do still teach I teach Greek and Medieval History at Central City University." I smiled looking at her.

"You could probably give them notice." Detective lance said, we all turned looking at him confused.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you're going to come back to Starling right?"

"Ah no I'm not moving back to Starling, Quentin." I saw Laurel pour herself another glass of wine, she's had 4 to my 1 and I'm the one that likes red wine.

"Well Sara's home now."

"I have a new life in Central City, I have a wonderful job… And I met someone." I cringed when I saw the look of sadness on Detective Lance's face.

"You know it's great mum… you deserve to be happy. Everybody does." Sara looked at me smiling then at Oliver.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Laurel said looking between Oliver and Sara.

"What?" Sara asked looking confused.

"You've been back for like a week." It clicked on what she was saying.

"Laurel," I said quickly trying to tell her it's not what she's thinking.

"No they're not even denying it." Well if you let either of them get a word in edge wise they might, I thought.

"Laurel," I said again she was starting to piss me off.

"Enough, okay." Sara said.

"You know what, it's done. let yourselves out when you're done." She jumped up walking out, Oliver and Sara both jumped up to go after her, I stopped them both.

"I got this one."

"Felicity?" Oliver said looking at me confused.

"It will be okay but if you hear screaming I pushed her down the stairs." I quickly kissed Oliver and ran after Laurel she was stomping her way down the hall.

"Laurel," I called, "stop." She stopped turning back to me.

"This is unbelievable, Ollie sat there and lectured me about fixing things with Sara when he's the one that messed it up in the first place by screwing her." I flinched at her words, "And now there doing it again."

"No they're not."

"Don't defend them Felicity."

"I'm not and you're right it is Oliver's fault."

"Of course it is."

"Is losing your job, doing drugs being a drunk… Is that Oliver's fault, is it your family's fault or are you going to blame Tommy for dying?" I gasped shocked when I felt her hand slap me across the face, I laughed holding my hand to my face.

"Screw you, Felicity YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT TOMMY!"

"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed back at her.

"Yeah right." She snorted at me. I took a deep breath in and carried on with what I was saying.

"Oliver has stood by you through everything. The DUI. Losing your job, he was concerned about your well-being when you were trying to get his mother the death penalty." I snarled at her.

"Yeah and he's been a real stand up kind of guy." Now I was mad.

"You think you're the only one having a hard time?" I screamed at her, " You think you're the only one with family issues? You have no idea what Oliver and I have been going through lately. Your not the one sitting with Oliver at night while he sits there and beats himself up having nightmares-"

"No, that's Sara."

"No, that's me!" I yelled at her. I lifted my hand showing her my wedding ring, "Me, his wife. I'm the one that sits there and watch's him scream out in his sleep for Tommy. For me when I was shot. But he is still standing." I could see she was crying but I didn't care. "You're still blaming everyone but yourself."

"Are you done?" She said glaring at me wiping away her tears I snorted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done. I'm done letting Oliver take the blame and caring for you." She looked down, "Why don't you go have a drink?" She looked up at me shocked, "Go, get wasted. Go to Verdant, I'll pay for it."

I stepped closer to Laurel, "That man has loved you for half his life. But you are not the women he loved. Now I am down helping him run after you. Stay the hell away from him, Laurel. I will not let you destroy the man I love, the man I know; he is that you don't know." I turned feeling tears roll down my face.

"He will leave you like, he left everyone else, he will cheat." I walked through her door closing the door behind me. I leaned against it for a second wiping my face of the tears.

"Felicity." I spun around seeing Oliver and the Lances standing there looking at me.

"Hi, guys, sorry about the yelling." I started to walk towards the table grabbing my glass of wine I drunk it down quickly. "I should go, please, continue dinner it's your first time together with Sara. Oliver stay with them finish dinner. I will see you at Verdant. Thea asked me to stop by after dinner." I leaned up kissing his cheek I turned around flashing a smile to Lances.

****Arrow****

I was sitting at the bar drinking my glass of red wine when I saw Oliver and Sara walk in from the direction of the foundry, I quickly let my hair fall down to my face so they wouldn't see the bruise forming on my face.

"How was the rest of dinner?" I asked.

"Awkward at first but it was really good to talk to my parents again." I smiled looking at Sara.

"I'm glad you got what you needed."

"Thank you." Oliver said as Sara walked around and hugged me.

"For what?" I asked Oliver confused.

"For sticking up for me with Laurel."

"You're the man I love, I'm not going to let some drugged up drunk say things like that about the man I love-" I was cut off when I heard Oliver's phone go off.

"It's Thea." He read the text out loud, "Come home right now, it's important."

"Everything okay?" Sara asked.

"It should be." Oliver leaned down kissing my head. 'I love you' he whispered.

"I love you too." As he started to walk away I heard his foot steps stop.

I turned seeing Laurel standing there.

"You can go, Oliver I want to talk to Sara." I cringed slowly standing to head towards the foundry, "Felicity can you stay I want to talk to you too." I slowly sat back down looking at Oliver.

"Call me." Oliver said straight to me.

"I'll see you at home." He nodded and left not saying anything else.

Laurel looked around and started to speak, "I remember you used to bar tend at that weird bar with peanut shells all over the floor."

"Oblivion." Sara said smiling.

I felt awkward sitting there watching them.

"Right. I'm not here for a drink or anything." She turned looking at me, I raised my eyebrows at her with the look of 'cause I care'.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I realized that… I went on that boat with you to and I've been slowly… drowning for all these years. And after every… heartbreak or set back or loss I sank deep into the dark water." I saw a small smile on Laurel's face when she looked at Sara, "And when I saw you… So beautiful and so alive I realized that I'm not those things. Not anymore. So please. Please don't hate me Sara." She sobbed 'please' Sara quickly moved towards Laurel pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes of hugging Laurel turned back to me.

"I'm so sorry Felicity," I shrugged not looking up at her, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"You hit her?" I heard Roy's voice he sounded mad. I turned slightly seeing Roy standing next to the bar he started to walk towards me.

He stepped forward lifting my hair right where I had covered it. I saw the glare on his face, he leaned to touch it but I flinched away.

"It looks broken."

"It's not, it's cracked. I can't go swimming for a while."

"There goes your honeymoon in Hawaii." Roy said smiling at me.

"Felicity I'm so sorry, I didn't even think I hit you that hard." I stood up putting hand on Roy's arm to steady me.

"I don't care Laurel, I really don't." I turned looking at her keeping my hand on Roy's to keep me from reaching across the bar and smacking her one myself.

"I'm glad you sorted things out with Sara because she needs it but I will never forgive you for blaming everything on Oliver and specially Tommy neither of them deserve your shit. I don't deserve your shit, I have saved your ass so many times. I took a bullet to save your life because I knew how much you meant to Oliver and Sara." She looked at me confused but I didn't care, "Until you check your self into rehab and sort your shit out for the drinking and the pill popping you are no longer welcome around my family. Sara works here so you may come visit but once you step foot in here no one will serve you any alcohol." I smiled slightly wincing from the pain at Roy, he wrapped is arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the foundry.

"Felicity wait," I stopped and heard her heels moving towards me I stepped out from under Roy's arm as she leaned closer to me, "You never knew that Tommy kept you around because he was being nice to the girl with no friends and family, right?"

Now I know what Oliver meant when he said there was no choice to make. Like right now there's no choice but smack the shit out of Laurel.

I turned around swinging my leg around making her trip landing on her back, I got down and was about to punch her in the face when I stopped, feeling wind blow my hair out of my face.

Tommy?

"Felicity," I heard Sara say, slightly panicked I knew Roy was standing there but he didn't make a move to grab me.

I put my hand on Laurel's chin making her look at me. "You're a sad pathetic excuse for a woman. Tommy treated you like you were a princess and this is how you treat someone he loved? Not that I need to prove my friendship with Tommy to you but if he kept me around to be nice why would he fly all the way to Paris just to tell me he's sorry for yelling at me? At one stage I felt sorry for you."

I slowly stood up pushing her back away from me, "Now I'm sure as hell you don't deserve my sympathy. Have a nice life Laurel." I turned and walked away, I grabbed my bag and left.

As I got close to my car I saw Laurel's car next to Oliver's, he must have taken my keys by accident and not come back to change them. As I stepped around the car to the door I saw the car had been keyed.

I clenched my teeth grabbing my tablet out and hacking into the clubs security cameras, I rewound it half an hour and seen Laurel keying his car with a smile on her face.

"Oh you think this is funny, we will see who get's the last laugh." I opened Oliver's trunk and grabbed the car jack rod . I turned putting my bag in the boot and turned back to Laurel's car. I started to swing to hit it when I heard my name.

"Felicity?" I dropped the rod holding at my side.

"Yeees?" I smiled turning to Roy acting casual.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to break a window…. or 6"

"She didn't do anything to your car."

"No but she did to Oliver's." I pointed to it. He moved forward checking it.

"That's at the most one window, not all the windows."

"But it's a Maserati, Oliver's car is worth 100 times more than her's."

"It's true but I don't think Oliver will be happy if you damage her car."

"He's my husband, not my boss."

"Well, he is technically your boss."

"In his dreams." He laughed grabbing the jack rod from my hands.

"Come on, I've barely seen Thea all day and you need to put some ice on your face, you look like shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Once we got to the mansion to see Thea, I saw her and Oliver walking out. I quickly let my hair fall around my face.

"You know he will find out."

"And then I will tell him but for now he doesn't need to know." I got out of the car smiling when I saw Thea running over and jumping in Roy's arms.

I smiled at Oliver hugging him and laying my bruised cheek against his chest.

"What's got her so happy?"

"My mother." I frowned turning my head up slightly.

"Why?"

"Thea told her we got married." I froze pulling back slightly looking up at Oliver.

"What happened?"

"She yelled a lot, said some pretty hurtful things." I sighed feeling the anger rolling off of Oliver.

"Don't let her get to you."

"I'm not but Thea thought it was a good time to tell her that she's moving in with Roy." I sighed looking over at them, Roy was leaning against the car while Thea's back was pressed against him closing her eyes.

"I'm guessing that might not have gone down well."

"Not really, she told Thea she would cut off her trust fund if she did and then my mother decided she would let her move in with Roy if we sit down and have a family meeting tonight."

"Then have the meeting, Thea doesn't know about Merlyn but if she knew she wouldn't want to live here, so she shouldn't have to live here because her mother is threatening her to."

"I know. Come on let's get this meeting over with." He grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door.

I stopped pulling him back.

"I'm not going in there, I'm not family and I don't think your mother would be happy if I am there."

"You, my wife, you are MY family and if I want you to be there then I don't care what my mother has to say."

"If she says something you may have to hold to me tight because after the night I've had she might be the one I end up killing."

"I'm guessing when I left the thing with Laurel didn't go well." I lifted my hair showing the bruise.

"What do you think?" Oliver gasped lifting his hand to my cheek.

"Laurel did that?"

"You should see the other guy." I fake giggled.

"Why did she do that?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just go inside." I moved to step around him but Oliver grabbed my arm.

"Felicity please."

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow? I just want this night to end, can we just talk with you mother go home and be us for the night?" I saw the pained look on his face before he leaned down kissing my lips lightly.

"You know I love you right?" I smiled pulling away and walking towards the front door.

"You should." I called over my shoulder.

I know that you're thinking what the hell? Wedding will done in the next chapter as a flashback.


	14. Wedding Day Flashback

Chapter 14

'I love you" I smiled yelling over my shoulder

"You should"

I walked through the door seeing Moria standing there

"What are you doing here"

"My _Husband _ invited me"

"Well if I have my way you won't be married to him for much longer. Gold digging whore, your only after him for his money" I laughed turning around seeing Oliver and Thea walking up the stairs through his front door

"Oliver" I seen Moria freeze thinking I was going to tell him what she said "Where are we having this meeting?"

"Out back Miss Smoak" Raisa said walking through the door

I smiled at her "It's Queen now but thank you" Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me against his side and out back.

We all sat down smiling when Raisa walked out putting down a tray full of drinks for all of us.

I sat there barely listening to what they were all saying. All I could think about was my wedding day

**Flashback**

"_Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up"_

"_Oliver if you love me make her stop"_

"_He can't he's not here no get up" I opened my eyes slightly looking to Oliver's side of the bed _

"_Where is he?"_

"_He had to get a few things for tonight"_

"_Oh my god I'm getting married tonight"_

"_Yes you are now get up with have to go find you a dress then we have to get your hair and make up done" _

_I smiled jumping out of bed and quickly getting in the shower. Once I was finished I quickly got dress and drove straight to the bridal store._

_After 3 hours of looking I finally found my dress it was my dream dress it wasn't to over the top it was just perfect._

_It was a two piece dress once I unclipped the second part it would drop to the ground and leave me with a thigh high dress. It was beautiful I love it. It's my dream dress and I found it in a day._

"_You look amazing Felicity" I smiled coming over to sit down next to her _

"_I know Oliver and I aren't having a big wedding like every girls dream but this is my dream to marry the man I can see spending the reset of my life with" Thea smiled hugging me "But for me to have that dream I need the best maid of honor ever up there with me… so Thea Queen will you be my maid of honor" Thea screamed jumping up and down_

"_Of course I will" She screamed bouncing on the spot "Okay lets have a look at my dress." Before I could even get up and look she found it "Okay so I was kind of hoping you were going to ask me so while you were trying on dress I found this" I smiled when she ran into the changing room changing I quickly changed as well when I came out Thea was standing there spinning around._

"_What do you think?" I smiled she looked good_

"_Thea you look great, but honestly I think you could have gone dressed in jeans I wouldn't have minded Roy's probably going to be in jeans and a jacket you know he's uncomfortable in a tux" _

"_I know it will be funny to watch him freak out" I laughed smiling "Come on will pay for our dresses and leave them to get altered and will go have some food and get our hair done" I smiled nodding _

_We walked up to the counter putting our dresses down_

"_Miss Smoak Miss Queen I'm glad you found what you wanted"_

"_Thank you" Thea said "And she will me a Queen soon" I smiled thinking of saying that _Felicity Queen

_I heard Thea giggle next to me and she was smiling at me _

"_I said that out loud didn't I know?"_

"_Yeah but it's cute"_

"_So you're the women that's going to tie down Oliver Queen" she snorted a little as she stuck a pin to my dress with my measurements_

"_What was that snort about" I asked glaring at the women_

"_Oh no I don't mean to be rude I just mean like I never thought it would happen"_

"_Yeah well he's not the same man that you read about in the tabloids" I sighed holding out my card for her to scan when I heard Thea's name being called behind me I turned seeing Roy _

_He was holding a bag full of food _

"_Food yes" I sighed I was so hungry _

_**Later that day**_

"_Thea I'm ready" I called as I put the finishing touch's on my dress she had walked out of the room so that I could breath in the fact that I WAS GETTING MARRIED _

"_Okay good cause everyone here" I turned seeing her behind me _

"_What do you mean everyone's here?"_

"_Well the reason we made it so late so we could invite some people"_

"_Who?" GOD don't let it be Moria _

"_You will have to wait and see. Come on let's get in the car so that we can get you married before you back out from marrying my idiot brother" I laughed smiling_

"_He's only and idiot sometimes"_

"_You mean most of the time"_

"_Sure that to" I laughed shaking my head_

"_Come on I want to go marry the man of my dreams"_

"_Then let's go" I smiled checking my hair in the mirror one last time we quickly moved to the car getting in._

_I felt my entire body start to shake as we started to get closer to the Council hall I can't believe Oliver got us in so easy but I'm guessing he paid a lot of money for it._

_Once we got there I seen Diggle standing outside waiting he smiled when I got there and opened my door helping me out. Once I was out and adjusted I seen Diggle's jaw drop._

"_I hope that's a good jaw dropping look"_

"_Oh it is, you look beautiful" I smiled hugging him_

"_Thank you, I hope Oliver likes it"_

"_Felicity anything your in he likes you could wear a potato sack and he would think you looked beautiful" I snorted laughing _

"_Even though I know you're full of it… thank you for the compliment"_

"_You are gorges Felicity"_

"_As much as I love this moment and the picture I just took is gorges Oliver is waiting and if we don't get in the now he's going to think you did a runner"_

"_He knows I would never run"_

"_True but he has been freaking out since he called me last night" _

"_Well come on then let's not keep my husband waiting. Oh I love the sound of the, he's my _husband_" I smiled and quickly moved towards the entrance Diggle and Thea were right next to me as we walked in Diggle directed us towards the door as we stood there looking in I seen Oliver standing talking to Roy he was so handsome, and most importantly he was happy. The joy he felt inside was written across his face for the whole world to see and I couldn't help but smile in return. I loved a happy Oliver._

_I seen Roy turn his head smiling he said something to Oliver which made him spin around and look straight at me his smile got wider the first smile I have ever seen of his that actually reached his eyes, I smiled right back at him. I didn't even look who was there I just kept walking looking straight into Oliver's eyes I seen a slight tear forming in his eyes I quickly moved faster catching it before it fell down his cheek _

"Hi_" I whispered_

"_Hi, you look…" he smiled looking me up and down "You look beautiful" I smiled kissing his cheek _

"_Let's get started" I smiled nodding I couldn't find words _

"_Welcome friends and family of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen we are all gathered here today to join Mr Queen and Miss Smoak in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace"_

"_You all better keep your mouths shut I am not afraid to kick your asses" I smiled when I realized who was here _

_Eliot with Parker. Sophie, Nate, Harderson, Barry also, Carly and AJ as well as Oliver's house assistant slash close friend Raisa_

"_No one will Object Felicity' I smiled at Nate as he spoke up _

"_Good" The man speaking carried on _

"_Mr Queen has explained that he doesn't want to recite the traditional vowels he would just like to tell the beautiful Women what he think's of her. The rings" I smiled looking straight at Oliver as Roy handed us our rings I looked down smiling when I seen Oliver's ring on the inside it hand engraving of the first day we meet _

"_Felicity" he smiled kissing my lips quickly taking my attention away from the ring "You should be kissed every minute of every hour of every day." I smiled feeling a tear role down my face "And I'm going to try my best to do that even if were in the middle of some boring business meeting if I want to kiss you I will reach across and plant one on you" I smiled laughing " I Love when I catch you watching me when I'm working out you see all my scars and it doesn't faze you. You see the real me and not the guy that survived 5 years on an island. When I got back I didn't smile until I meet you, you started to ramble and it was the first genuine smile on my face and I love that you can do that. I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you the sky, I can't promise you that we will never fight, because your just as stubborn as me and we will end up fighting about who gets to cook dinner which I think you will win because I can't cook" I heard everyone laughing "I promise that I will always love you more than anything with all my heart, no matter what happens or what we go through, I'll love you until the end of time!" I smiled whipping away the tears that started to form in my eyes I kept steering deep into his eyes I felt like I was steering into his soul. He slowly slipped the ring on my finger _

"_Miss Smoak" I flinched shaking my head _

"_Sorry I wasn't really expecting to create my own vowels on the spot, but here goes. People say don't make a promise you can't keep so I'm going to make you a few promises and I will keep them. I promise to be your strength whenever you feel weak, I promise to be your voice, when you can't find the words, I promise to be your eyes When you cannot see. I promise to be your dream catcher, to chase away you're every fear. I promise to be your smile, when you're frowning. I don't think you will ever fully understand how you have touched my life and made me who I 'am. You've opened my heart to love and the wonders it can do you aloud me to experience something very hard to find… unconditional love" I couldn't hold back the tears rolling down my face. Oliver's hands held onto mine but came up using the pads of his thumbs wiping away my tears "I can't say much else but you are the love of my life and I can't wait from this day forward to call you my husband and have a family with you" I brought Oliver's hands up and held them to my chest I slowly slid his ring on his finger "I love you"_

"_I think you just made everyone in this room cry" I smiled looking at everyone they all looked teary eyed_

"_Well by the power invested in me in pronounce you man and wife" He smiled turning to Oliver "You kiss Your wife Mr Queen" I squeaked laughing when Oliver's arms wrapped around my waist lifting me of the ground and kissing me I felt a spark rip open inside me this is what I didn't feel when I married Eliot_

"_Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen" Oliver and I pulled away smiling when we heard every one clapping._

_As Oliver and I took a step towards everyone I gasped laughing when I looked at Harderson _

"_Stupid allergies he whipped at his eyes as he walked over to me lifting me into a hug _

"_Girl my allergies are playing up"_

"_It must be the flowers" he nodded_

"_Yeah it's those Lilies"_

"_Hardson there fake" Sophie said making everyone laugh _

"_Sorry to intrude Mr and Mrs. Queen but we have another wedding in two minutes so if you please" he pointed towards the door_

"_Of course" _

"_I called Danni she said that we can use her place"_

"_Why use someone else's place when we can use Felicity house" I smiled turning to Roy_

"_Danni has a restaurant slash bar-"_

"_City use to sing and work there to pay for M.I.T she refused you use the money she had to make a living so when she wasn't at school or with _Jamie" _ He growled "She was there"_

"_This was a lot because I didn't always go with Jamie when he had fights"_

"_Not that I liked you going on tour with him" Eliot grumbled I rolled my eyes glaring at him_

"_We are not getting into this Eliot you screw up my day I'm going run you over with my car"_

"_Yes Ma'am" He turned away from me wrapping his arm around parker _

"_Sorry" She mouthed_

_I turned back to Oliver wrapping his arms around my waist "Kiss me every second of every minute of every hour" He smiled pulling against his chest _

_I laughed giggling when I felt an arm wrap around my waist I knew it was Dig_

"_Let's keep this PG kids AJ is around" he put me down "Get in the car Queen's" I smiled laughing _

"_Thea I need your help" She smiled coming over and crouching down her hand lifted up my dress she started to unclip the clips _

"_Why do you have your hands up my wife's dress" I smiled liking the sound of _My wife

"_She just taking my dress of" Oliver's eyes widened _

"_Here?" I laughed when Thea jumped up as the bottom of my dress dropped to the ground _

"_It only gives her less dress Ollie" I stepped out and picked up the bottom of the dress _

"_Do you like?" I spun around smiling at the look in Oliver's eyes, Was that lust?_

"_Okay alright people let's go before they get arrested"_

_**At the restaurant**_

_We where all sitting around the table smiling eating dinner and telling funny stories from our past mostly mine_

"_I remember a few years ago Charlie, Tommy and I took you camping, and we were all at this beach and she fell asleep in the sand, she woke up looking like a tomato"_

"_I wasn't asleep I just didn't want to move"_

"_The two days we where there she slept an entire day so she could forget the pain"_

"_Yeah and Tommy would sit there and stab me with his pen every chance he got just to hear me cry out how I was going to kill him" Thea and Oliver laughed shaking there head _

"_Felicity wasn't always the nice girl she is now" I laughed shaking my head "I remember when she went crazy on this chick in a bar once"_

"_What did you do?" Roy asked smiling at us_

"_Let's just say she's lucky she didn't get arrested"_

"_She deserved it who try's to stick there hand down a mans pants right after he said I'm married and his wife standing right there"_

"_She did" Parker said smiling "I've heard what you did and I would have done the same I just may have stabbed her with a fork" I laughed smiling remembering hearing the story of her stabbing a guy with a fork _

"_She's lucky all I did was smack her face into the bar" Everyone started laughing_

"_You broke her nose"_

"_Okay so I wasn't as sweet as I am now but I calmed down."_

"_So not true" Thea said making me look at her confused _

"_Remember that night at Verdant when you and Ollie were dancing and I stole him from you for 5 minutes" I smiled blushing_

"_What night was that?" Roy asked_

"_Oh I think you were at home sick and her and Oliver just got over some fight and they were dancing when I needed Oliver's help. She stayed dancing while we were talking next thing we know she's yelling let get of me and this guy slaps her right across the face" I seen a few people's eyes widen "As Oliver and I ran over all we heard was Felicity asking if he was allergic to nuts because she was about to kick his into his throat Oliver quickly grabbed her and took her away as the bouncer came and dragged him away. I always knew she was a bad ass that day just proved it even more-"_

_END flashback_

I was pulled out of my amazing wedding day thoughts when my phone started to ring I looked down seeing unknown number pop up I excused my self and went towards the house answering

"Hello?"

"I leave you for a few month's and you get shot and get married what's up with that?" I smiled hearing Charlie's voice

"In my defense I haven't heard from you since you left"

"Well I have talked to your boy- sorry husband about a month ago" I gasped spinning around seeing Oliver looking over at me but still talking to his family

"He didn't tell me"

"I told him not to I was coming home when I called you and he answered you were singing at his club" The night I got shot "We talked and then right after it we got new orders"

"How long this time?" I asked

"A year" I sobbed quietly "I'm sorry Licity I know I said I would be back no matter what for the fundraiser but this is important" I turned away from Oliver and lend against the wall

"It's fine I knew it was bound to happen at some point, you have to do what you have to do it's fine"

"I promise to try and call you more often"

"It's fine Charlie I know that it's hard for you to call just promise me that you will be careful"

"Always" I really wish he would come home so that I could tell him about Roy but I can't tell him on the phone

"Hey Charlie I have to go" I felt another sob rip through me today just wasn't my day, first Tockman then laurel and Moria and now Charlie. I just wanted to go home.

"Okay I really am sorry Licity-"

"I have go" I sobbed hanging up I hung up sobbing. I grabbed my bag of the table reaching inside to grab the keys out to make sure I put them in there as I did I pulled out the first set of key's I seen and gasped when I seen they were my house key's there was a picture hanging from the keys a picture of Tommy and I when we were in Italy.

I felt like something had snapped inside of me. I turned seeing Thea laying her head on Roy's shoulder and Oliver had his head berried in his hands I could see how tense he was. Moria's hands were swinging around like she was having something to say.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

I seen Oliver come running towards me but I dodged him walking towards Moria

"You are a down right self centered psychopathic bitch."

"Felicity" Roy said putting his hand on my arm

"No Roy I am sick and tired of her shit" I turned back to Moria "You sit there and you judge your kids for falling in love with people that don't live up to your standards"

Moria stepped towards me trying to show she wasn't scared of me "You don't know me"

"And you don't know me"

"Oh I know everything" I smiled laughing

"Please" I laughed "You don-" I gasped when I heard a gun shot then a glass on the table smashed into little pieces I spun around seeing a shadow on the roof of the Queen house

"Slade" I heard Oliver whisper

"He's not dead"


	15. He's Not Dead

Chapter 15

"Slade" I heard Oliver whisper

"He's not dead"

"Who is Slade and why would he be dead" I heard Moria say I turned around seeing her hiding behind the chair

"If he wanted you dead you would be so stand up"

I could hear Slade laughing from the roof

"You think this is funny you think coursing so much pain is avenging someone is what's going to make you feel better about losing someone you love." I knew I didn't have to yell he could hear me "After you kill all the people he love she will STILL BE DEAD" I yelled at him "You can't bring her back go home Slade jump of a bridge and drawn"

"SHADO died for nothing"

"She died so people could live. You know what I'm doing this with you we went over this last time and I'm getting sick and tired of seeing your stupid face kill me and get out of here and never come back"

"KILLING YOU WOULD BE TO EASY I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER BY WATCHING YOUR _HUSBAND _SUFFER" I seen him step forward jumping of the roof

Roy stepped forward blocking Thea from Slade's view Oliver moved to do the same to me but I stopped him grabbing his arm

"You want to punish him for what happened to Shado fine but what's your punishment" I stepped forward "When do you get punished for what you have done to people" I sighed when he laughed 'Leave Slade just leave we will do this tomorrow just please not tonight" I begged I seen Oliver step towards me and put his hands on my hip

"Perché mi piaci mi lascerà, ma sarò di nuovo" (Because I like you I will leave, but I will be back) "E io verrò dopo la prima signora Queen. hai 24 ora godere finché dura" (And I will come after you first Mrs. Queen. you have 24 hours enjoy it while it lasts)

"Conto su di te tornare " (Counting on you coming back)

"He said Mrs. Queen" Moria said "What did he mean is he going to kill me" She started to look around checking

"I wish" I mumbled I felt Oliver pinch my hip I sighed shaking my head "No he wasn't talking about you"

"So he's going to kill you" I seen I slight flick on her face she wanted to smile

"Se tu non fossi la madre di Oliver mamma" (If you weren't Oliver's mum)

"Are you talking about me?"

"You know what I'm over this all of it Slade is after me to punish Oliver and it's nun of your business why because you haven't been a mother. Look what you have done to me you've have made me sound like the worst bitch around. This person isn't me I'm the nice loving person I changed and became a better person and your bitter twisted undertaking turned me into this person" I turned walking away "Have a nice night" I called over my shoulder grabbing my bag and key's of the ground from where I threw them earlier.

I could hear someone behind me but I ran faster I couldn't… I just wanted to be left alone I'm turning into someone I'm not I just needed out of here.

I threw open the house door hearing it smack against the wall but not caring and just running straight for Oliver's car because his was the best one to get into…. And well it's fast.

As I reached his car I unlocked it and seen him stop at the other side grabbing the handle like he was about to get in I locked it before he could.

"Oliver please just let me go"

"Your not leaving without me specially now that Slade's back"

"Slade isn't going to come after me tonight"

"I just want to protect you Felicity"

"And everyone knows I love you for it but if Slade want's to kill me he can, there is a very short and I mean you can count them on one hand of things you could do to stop him" I need to get out of here "Come here" I whispered sweetly.

He slowly started to walk around the car. As he got to the bonnet I quickly unlocked the car jumping in it and locking it before he could get to me

"Felicity, open this door" I started the car and grabbed my phone calling him as he moved to the front of the car blocking me from getting out. He answered the phone glaring at me.

"Get out of the car" he growled using his arrow voice

"Move out of my way" I said calmly

"Get out of the car and I will"

"Please move" I begged

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, might go see Tommy, maybe head to the foundry maybe go home I don't know but I need to be alone, so please move"

"I can't"

"_I love you_" I whispered and hung up

I threw the gear back in reverse and spun around heading away from Oliver.

I spun out down the drive way away the security guard opened the gate letting me out thinking it was Oliver as I sped down the street not knowing where I was going I heard my phone beep I looked over picking it and seen it was a notification from the foundry.

I quickly unlocked it and checked it. Finally a address for Tockman.

I turned my car down the street to my life and head towards the address.

I quickly jumped out of the car grabbing my jacket from the back and grabbed my tablet sticking it inside for safe keeping.

I looked around and noticed the street was empty no people no sound god not even a stray cat our dog.

I reached into Oliver's glove compartment and seeing a small knife it wouldn't stop anyone from afar but it would up close.

I quickly moved into the building make sure to look around to keep and eye on everything.

As I got in and moved around the corner I gasped when I seen Tockman standing there pointing a gun at me.

"The computer girl right the one that kept hacking into my system" I glared at him

"The one and only" He smiled and pulled the trigger.

I cried out when I felt the bullet hit my shoulder I stumbled back landing on my ass leaning against the wall.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this, the money's not for me. I'm doing this all for her, my sister" I lifted my legs up hiding the fact I was pulling my tablet out of my jacket

"It doesn't make it right Tockman" He raised his gun pointing it at me

"_Tempus Fugit"_

_"Time Flies" I quickly typed a few things on my tablet then BANG his phone went of coursing him to drop to the ground and drop his gun his body started to shake for a few seconds then he stopped _

_"Crap" I slowly moved crawling towards him grabbing the gun away from his reach and I quickly reached over checking his pulse._

_"Please don't be dead" I sighed in relief when I felt his heartbeat I held onto the gun and slowly started to stand. As I got up and was standing straight I felt dizzy and crashed back to the ground "Crap" I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed Oliver's number he's going to be so mad._

_"Felicity where are you I went home and you weren't there I went to the foundry and you still weren't there are you with Tommy I'll come get you" I sighed leaning head against the wall_

_"I have good news" I said with a smile "And I have bad news and I have really bad news. I suggest good new first tends to soften the blow of the bad news" I heard Oliver growl make me smile a little I slightly moved my arm and cringed "Okay dealers choice. Good news I found Tockman and he's knocked out and waiting for the cops to find him" I heard another growl come from Oliver._

_"How?" _

_"This is where the bad news comes in. I found him and went after him"_

_"Felicity" now he sounded mad _

_"The really bad news… I kind of got shot "_

_"What!?" I heard Diggle and Roy in the back ground as well as Thea Oliver must have put it on speaker _

_"I'm sorry?" I could heard the echo of my voice the must be still at the foundry _

_"Oh you will be" I heard Dig say_

_"Look I needed to do this. I got a call right before I screamed at the mansion it was about Charlie."_

_"Did something happen to him" I Heard Roy ask_

_"No but I kind of hung up on him"_

_"Why?" Thea asked _

_"Are we all just going to ask questions? He's gone for another year he won't be home anytime soon"_

_"He's missing everything" Oliver said_

_"Yeah, but there's a lot more that no one but Tommy Eliot and I know about" I slowly slid down the wall feeling tears start to form in my eye I didn't know if it was the pain of my arm the stress of everything or the fact that I won't be seeing my brother anytime soon._

_"You know he would be back if he could" Diggle_

_"No he couldn't Dig, he re-upped"_

_"His contract was up?"_

_"He promised he would leave after what happened to Jessica but his contract wasn't up and they didn't want to lose one of there best snipers. He knew ho-" I chocked back a sob "he knew how much it meant to me that came home, he had a family here. 2 year's ago today Sargent Jessica Stewart was killed in action"_

_"Where they close?" Dig asked_

_"She was his fiancée they were getting married when they finally got to come home… she was also the mother of there beautiful little girl. I didn't find out she died till I was with Eliot and Tommy and we were watching a Hockey game on the T.V when I heard a knock on the door_

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on Ref that is a foul" Eliot yelled at the screen_

_ I laughed when I heard the knock on the door cause it made Eliot grumble he got up to answer but I grabbed his arm pulling him back down _

_"I got it" he smiled kissing me quickly slapping my ass pushing me towards the front door._

_I unlocked the latches and opened the door gasping when I seen the two men standing there _

_"NO" I sobbed _

_"Mrs. Smoak" I cried _

_"Eliot" I heard his foot steps followed by Tommy come running towards me_

_He picked me up when he seen the men standing in front of me I felt how tense he was_

_"Charlie?" He asked the guy's_

_"No sir" I gasped looking at the men shocked_

_ "Jessica Stewart" I chocked out_

_"I'm so sorry Ma'am_

_"Aubree" I whispered sobbing _

_"Ma'am __Lieutenant__ Smoak asked me to give this to you" he pulled and envelope out of his suite handing it to me "He also asked us to tell you the respect his wishes, and that he's very sorry" I nodded _

_"Thank you" I sobbed_

_I moved back to the couch and sat down Tommy sat next to me holding onto me tightly Eliot was passing in front of me I wanted to tell him to stop but no words came out when I opened my mouth._

_I looked down at the envelope and slowly opened it Tommy moved to pull away but I cried harder making him pull me closer._

_I opened the letter and read it out loud not really caring who was listening _

_Felicity Megan Smoak my amazing and smart but irritating married little sister._

_I miss you so much. I wish I could come home but not now I can't. I know your thinking what about my baby girl but I can't see her either. I'm sitting here looking at a picture you sent me of you and Aubree at the zoo smiling and laughing and every time I look at her I see Jessica and I don't blame Aubree for that because she's beautiful but I'm scared that every time I look at her seeing that hate in her eyes because I didn't protect her mum from so stupid guy shooting people._

_Mr and Mrs. Stewart will be look after Aubree permanently that they would let Eliot Tommy and yourself see her when ever you wanted. Just call first._

_I'm sorry Licity_

**_End flashback _**

"That was the last I heard from him for 6 months. When he finally did show up I was getting divorced when he walked in the door I remember he looked at me and said he was sorry he wasn't there for me while I was getting divorced his hands were all bruised he had gone to Eliot's and beaten the crap out of him in front of parker I broke his nose." I heard Dig laugh "What made me really mad was that he went to Elliot and he came to me before he went to see his little girl. After that I made him promise to quit for his little girl. I haven't seen Aubree since the funeral they cut us all out of her life saying that it's better this way I fight for right's as her aunty to see her but I still never got to see her" I started to feel tired and dizzy "I love that you guys are asking about my past and want to know more about me… BUT I'm kind of bleeding out here"

"Where are you" Oliver sounded worried

"A banded building next to the Starling City bank"

"Where coming"

"Good, that's good" I quickly put the phone on speaker and let the phone drop to the ground closing my eyes

"Felicity?" Oliver sounded worried

"I can't stay awake any more"

"Don't go to sleep baby stay awake keep talking to me, tell me about this plan that you told me about last night"

I laughed smiling "You were saying something about the future"

"Kids" I whispered

"Kids? What about them?"

"Do you want them?" I groaned as I felt pain in my arm

"Stay with me Felicity. I don't know growing up I never wanted to be a dad I hated the idea that one day I would have a kid and he would turn out like me." My heart dropped "I never thought about it on the island because I didn't thin I would make it of. Then when I got back I had this life as the vigilante, I never thought about having a family getting married being a dad a husband. Then I met you and you showed me that I could have that I could have a family. I have the most intelligent beautiful wife, and I want a family with her I wan't to have little Felicity's or little Oliver's tat are just as smart and amazing as you are .But you have to stay strong for me so that we can that family and have little Felicity's or baby Vigilantes running around every where"

"I love you, you know that" I moved curling my self into a ball holding onto my tablet I opened the locked screen seeing a picture of Oliver and I smiled seeing that it was the picture we took a few night's ago while I was playing around with my tablet both our eyes are wide and were smiling at the camera.

"Where almost there"

"Good" I whispered before everything went blank and I passed out

****Arrow****

I groaned when I felt something hard under me

"I think she's waking up" I heard Thea's voice

"She's highly sedated she shouldn't be waking up for another 6 hours Thea" Diggle said

"She groaned" Thea said arguing back

"She's still asleep and I hope she stays that way for awhile at least till I can calm Roy and Oliver down"

"Yeah good luck wit that?" I groaned mumbling

"I told you she was waking up" Thea said with sarcasm in his voice

"Zip it kid. Felicity open your eyes for me" I slowly opened my eyes looking up to see him flashing a light between my eyes "How are you awake right now, Oliver's the only one that I've seen able to wake up so easy after being given a strong sedative"

"The leaves from the island I eat them every few days the fight of against the sedative" I heard Oliver's foot steps coming down the stairs "I know you don't eat them Felicity"

"Of course I don't" I slowly stood up cringing a little at the pain in my arm

"Careful" Oliver said stepping towards us

"I'm fine" I glared at Oliver he took a step back shocked

"You are weird, and crazy strong" Roy said smiling

"That's true" I smiled at Roy "So have you guys thought more about how were going to kill Slade"

"No we've been doing our best to keep you alive" Oliver growled

"Don't yell at me yet Oliver I'm to tired to yell back'

"Then now's the best time to yell Ollie" Thea said

I turned glaring at her. She cringed hiding behind Roy

We all sat down on the chairs and started to come up with a plan to kill Slade once and for all

After awhile I blocked everyone out and started watching Oliver talk to everyone I smiled watching how animated he was with everything .

Sometimes Oliver reminds me of the movie Frankenstein the original Frankenstein

"What why?" I heard Thea asking sounding mad

I turned seeing everyone looking at me confused

"You just said Oliver looks like Frankenstein"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes" Thea growled

"Thea don't get mad at her she has a right to think what she want's to think" I could see the hurt in Oliver's eyes

"Okay first" I looked at Thea "I didn't say he LOOKED like Frankenstein I said he reminds me of Frankenstein the movie"

"Why?" Roy asked

"Because Frankenstein it's a story about a man made up of all these bad parts. And yet he still tries to do something decent, and he sill tries to be decent. Oliver is kind of like that" I turned back to Oliver 'He's been through a lot from the day the boat went down to every day since. When he came back he could have come back this closed of man that scares the crap out of everyone that looks at him but he's not. He's happy and he put's his life on the line almost every day to make sure that were all safe. During the day he's a CEO trying to save his family's company from being destroyed by the evil bitch her self Rochev and at night he's fighting of bad guys so women, children and men don't have to look over there shoulder all the time checking to see if some guy is going to rob them, or someone's not going to OD on some stupid drug. So yeah Oliver reminds me of Frankenstein but in the best way possible"

"I'm Sorry" Thea said looking apologetic

"I really can't believe that you would think that I would think of Oliver like th-" I jumped when I heard my phone going of to my bag pulling out seeing Barry's name pop on Skype I quickly answered smiling

"Hey handsome" I looked down at me watch it was still early "What's with the Skype call this early"

"What this early wait where are you?" he was trying to look behind me

"In the basement under Oliver's club I'm helping him with some stuff"

"Oh my god, tell me you didn't forget?"

"Forget what?" Then it clicked "The fundraiser. Okay crap I've had so much going on with the wedding and coming back making sure everything went smooth while we were gone I'm so sorry I won't make it in time for the opening,"

"It's fine I can move a few things around make your speech a little later but you better hurry that pretty face up cause I don't know if the investors will like that fact that your late"

"Crap tell them a story tell them something happened here with Oliver or something happened at QC just think of some thing I will see you in a few hours" I smiled quickly at him and hung up I turned around

"You, You and you" I pointed to Roy, Thea and Diggle

"Go home have a shower get dress and meet me back here in a hour

"You, husband" I smiled at Oliver "Take me home help me shower and get ready bring medical supplies but no drugs I will not let the inventories see me drugged up"

"If you tell them you got hurt-"

"No" I said not letting him finish

"Felicity calm down" I took a deep breath in "Can you tell us what's going on why are we doing this"

"Today is the fundraiser for family's who have lost someone in battle"

"Military" Diggle said

"Yes we help family's that need our help no matter what it is we help, it's no a fancy dress fundraiser it's just a place where family's can come have fun listen to some music and forget about all the hard stuff for a few hours what ever money we raise goes straight back to the family's"

"So it's not just military Family's that go"

"No everyone's invited the more money we raise the better it is for them"

"I guess we better get going then" I smiled at Roy

I could see that Oliver didn't look Happy

"Slade isn't going to shot me in front of thousands of people Oliver just let me do this then I promise you can lock me away for a week till we have a plan but I need to be there for this"

"Okay" he spun around grabbing his coat and walking up the stairs Diggle and Roy followed behind with John calling Carly

"Hey everyone how are you liking everything so far" everyone was screaming and whistling which made me smile "great I'm glad everyone is having a good time, now I will call up the amazing women who creates this every year that puts everything she has into the charity to keep it happening for everyone. The amazing Felicity Smoak- sorry she just got married Felicity Queen" I smiled kissing Oliver quickly before moving onto the stage Barry handed me the mic kissing me cheek on the way

"Hi everyone how are we doing on this beautiful day?" every scream out 'great' "Good I'm glad. I'm up here now thanking you all for coming today and helping out this amazing Charity my grandfather started this Charity when I wasn't even a thought in my father's head. I lost both my parents at the same time while they were in Iraq and when my grandmother passed a long with my Grandfather I knew I had to keep this going for all the family's out there that have lost some one tragically. Ever since I could my grandfather has asked me to sing a few songs every year and I could never say no because it's an amazing tradition my family and I did. I'm going to sing a song for you all and this one is for my the women that are left at home when there other half leave to protect us all and by some tragedy they don't come home we miss you and love you" I smiled turning around and picking up my guitar

_I smiled at everyone and started to sing Dixie Chicks Travelin' Soldier_

"Now I want you all to have fun today be happy even if you here just for an hour or 20 minutes smile take a picture if you still have family fighting have fun and show them that your doing okay even if your not cause if they know your not then there not okay." I blow a kiss to everyone and ran down the stairs throwing my good arm around Oliver's waist and hugging him.

"Come on let's go have some fun of our own" I smiled turning back smiling at Roy as I did I seen out of the corner of my eye a flash I looked over freezing when I seen Slade standing there.

He smiled but shook his head. He got my message then.

I quickly spun back around not letting everyone know that he was there I grabbed my phone holding onto it tight I turned to Roy.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute it's really important" He looked at me confused for a second before nodding I could see the look of confusion on the other's face

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry so do you want to go get something to eat." I smiled nodding

"I need something with sugar" I said laughing.

I turned to Oliver reaching up and kissing him quickly 'I love you"

"I love you to" I smiled

"Go play a game with Thea that you know you will win but you will let her win because you love her"

"Hey!" Thea stabbed my side "I could beat him if I really want to"

"Of course you could Thea" Everyone said at once making us all laugh

"You guy's are mean" she turned walking away from us

"Thea come on I still love you" Oliver laughed kissing my head quickly running over her.

I laughed smiling when I seen him lift her up spinning her around.

Roy smiled throwing his arm over my shoulder gently laying his hand on my shoulder being careful of my hole in my arm

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor"

"Sure anything, you know that"

"I need you to look after Oliver for me"

"Sure but you not going any where?" I smiled stopping hugging him

"I know but I do have to leave and help Barry in about 5 minutes so I need you to look after Oliver while I'm helping Barry you know he will freak out and will always look over his shoulder looking for Slade you just have to keep him distracted for me don't let him think about it till I call you okay?"

"I guess" you could see Roy was trying to figure out if there was more that I wasn't telling him, he has a right to think that because there is more.

I opened my mouth to say something when I see Slade again

'_I'm waiting'_

"Hey I better get going so I can help Barry" I closed my eyes holding back the tears I started to feel moving forward

"Okay, I thought you wanted to get something to eat?"

"I know I'll get something with Barry" I quickly stepped around him and started to walk away

"See you in a bit" He called

"Okay. Bye" I called back.

As I ran around the corner I seen Slade standing there smiling

"Let's get this over with" I grabbed my phone pushing send on the last email to send and throw my phone in the bin

As I turned back to Slade I gasped when I seen Slade pull back his fist hitting me in the face.

Everything went black


	16. My Last Goodbye

Chapter 16

**Diggle's POV**

I was watching Thea and Oliver fight over who got to go first on the water gun game when I heard all our phone's go of at once.

I pulled my phone out seeing it was an email from Felicity.

Why would she email me. I opened up and see it was a video email I pushed play smiling when she popped up on my screen and started to talk

_I guess your wondering what it is I'm sending you a video message for and it's a simple question but not a simple answer. Well who I'm kidding I'm saying bye. Don't go running of to try and find me because you won't I've ditched my phone in a dumpster near by it's for the best that you don't follow me, you all have protected me now this is me protect you all. Stop Oliver with what he will think of doing I don't want to be found. I was sitting here trying to think of what I should say to you but I can't really think of anything apart from telling you I love you and I want you to be happy and I want you to have kids lots of them and if you have a little girl you should call her Megan after me because I'm the best" _ I smiled laughing "_I'm kidding I just want you to be happy and I know your happy with Carly but I also know there seems to be someone else in your life that you love, I see it your eyes all the time when you talk about Lyla, I don't know your past with her but I think there's something there, and I think you should really think about it and figure who you want to spend your life with" _ I seen a tear rolling down her face "_I love you Dig, please don't think I'm a bad person for doing this" _ the video stopped I looked up seeing Thea sobbing while Roy was holding her he was staring at his phone. I turned around and seen Oliver on the ground doing the same as Roy. She made a video for everyone one "Felicity Queen there isn't a force in this earth that can make you a bad person"

**Thea's POV**

I looked down at my phone opening the video message from Felicity

"_Thea Queen" _Felicity laughed _"The women that became like the sister I never had well Charlie was like my sister but that's another story" _ I laughed smiling "_You probably wondering what's with the video, this is me saying goodbye to you with out actually saying to your face and I know it's the coward way out trust me I've thought about that a lot. I was going to write you a letter but I didn't have a lot of time Oliver's gone to the store to buy me some Mint chocolate chip ice cream cause I really needed it. Even though there's plenty in the fridge._

_I don't really know what to say this is a lot harder then I thought it would be. Your probably thinking spit it out Smoak… sorry Queen. So here goes you're an amazing smart person and I want you to use that for good you are great at running Verdant and I know you get help every know ad again but you took care it with out neither mine or Oliver's help for a long time and you will do it again. Go to collage. Marry Roy because know you want to that man is amazing for you he would jump in front of a bus for you take a bullet for you. I was watching him a few days ago at Verdant and he was sitting at the bar on his brake and he was drawing you, and he only looked up at you once and he sat there drawing the most amazing picture of you and he got every single detail down to the cute freckles on you nose or the scar on your left ankle I think he only looked up at you that once to see what you were wearing, you should ask him to see the drawing, it's beautiful. With you and Roy love is unconditional you found someone you can grow with that wants to help you grow let him help you don't push him away, he's going to really need you after this. I have to go one more video's to film before Oliver get's back. Love you sorellina (Little sister)_

I cried out when I felt Roy's arms wrap around me I could hear Felicity's voice but I couldn't look up to see what she was saying to Roy

**Roy's POV**

"_Roy gosh you're the last video I am doing I saved the best for last Oliver was first of course, yours is hard because there is so much I need to tell you and I don't really have a lot of time Oliver will be home soon. So I'm just going to jump right in and tell you. When I was 3 years old my father came back from Tour in Iraq with PTSD he wasn't the man I loved he wasn't different. Once he came back he left Central City for 2 months and came back he was a new man like that short time away had fixed him some how. I don't know the full story I just know what my grandmother told me in a letter she left when she died. Apparently my father had, had an affair with a women in Starling city. 4 months later said women showed up on our front door step 6 month's pregnant and telling my grandmother it was my fathers. She told her that she didn't want his help she just wanted money she knew we had money, my grandmother gave her 50 thousands dollars then 3 months later my grand mother got a letter in the mail of a photo of a little boy his name was Roy William Harper. I left the letter and the photo in my draw right here" _Felicity turned the camera showing me the draw next to her bed _"Charlie doesn't know anything I only read the letter after my wedding and I didn't want to tell him over the phone… I wanted to tell you in person but there isn't enough time for that with some much question I know you have´_ My head shot up when I heard Thea start to sob I quickly moved over hugging her _"I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner, I sent my lawyer a change in my WILL so everything I have goes to you and Aubree your niece, you should go see her sometime take Oliver with you I think she would love that she has two more uncles. You are my brother you are my best friend and if there was some way I could have found out sooner if I wasn't so mad at my grandmother after she died we could have known about this a lot longer and I'm so sorry for that. One day you will finally meet Charlie tell him I love him and that I'm sorry that I hung up on him the last time we spoke but to know I did it because I was scared and I just wanted him to come home show him this video if you have to Charlie Smoak I love you and be nice to Roy get to know him because he is one of the most amazing people out there and don't blame Oliver or anyone else for happened My Life My Choice give Aubree a big kiss from me. All my love to my brothers" _Felicity smiled blowing a kiss and the video ended I seen Oliver on the ground in front of me. His video was still going

**Oliver POV**

_Hi handsome man, this video is the first one on my list. I've pushed play 6 times and I've deleted everyone I have done I can't find the right words to say to tell you goodbye." _ No, I stumbled back dropping to the ground_ "So I started to think about the first time you walked into my little tiny cubical at QC with this lap top full of bullet holes and tell me you spilt your coffee on it" _ Felicity started to laugh "_And you say I need better lies. I remember that day the most because I remember it being that day I started to fall in love with you because you had the most beautiful smile on your face and it was real it wasn't a fake I'm smiling because I need you to fix my computer but I'm really thinking your nuts it was a she's funny smile. You know the smallest thing can changer your life. In the blink of an eye something happens by chance, when you least expect it… sets you on a course you never planned. Changes your life for the better. You hoping in the back of my little car after your mother shot you, put me on this path to falling deeply and madly in love with you, you changed my life for the better you made me the happiest women in the world… specially when you were on the Samon ladder you always knew how to make a girl blush. Our wedding day was one of the best day's of my life the photos that we took should come in the next few days put them in a photo album have a look at them when you can. Don't blame your self for this okay I chose this life I chose to let Slade take me because he would have done worse to you, Thea, Dig and Roy you know that he would have made you suffer and I won't let you live with that it is not something you should live with you have so much weighing on you, you did need this as well. On the night of our wedding I really wanted to sing this amazing song to you but I was a little to drunk to sing I may have slurred the words a little but no time like the present right _

When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love' _ I could see Felicity started to cry I felt the tears spring to my eyes_

I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<p>

I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are throwing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet

I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<p>

_I love that song the most amazing song I have heard. I almost forgot don't push the other's away they are going to need you as much as you need them even if you won't admit it you need them so let them help you even if it's just making you breakfast in the morning or needing Thea's help and QC, do not give up me that strong man I know and love. I am not saying __goodbye because I can't say goodbye to you it's to hard so I will say I will see you soon and I love you Oliver Jonas Queen_"

The video went black,

"No come back, come back" I sobbed I felt a had touch my arm I flinched looking up Thea was standing there crying "I won't her back Thea"

"Then get of your ass and let's go find her, she can't have gone far we have the keys to the car" I nodded jumping up and logging into Felicity GPS

"It's a waist of time" Diggle said making me look up at him

"She's smart she would get rid of it, she wouldn't want us following her, she knows what ever Slade is going to do to her will be bad so she doesn't want us to see her so she will make sure that she isn't found, she would have changed her glasses, which have the back up GPS in it as well. She also wasn't wearing the bracelet you gave her when we first joined Team Arrow-"

"We don't call it that"

"She does. She knew what you were doing she's always known what your doing if you've wanted her to know or not. She knew how long it would take you to go to the store and buy her the ice cream she wanted she knew you can't say no to her. She emailed Slade on your way back the apartment right" I nodded I could remember she was sending a message

"I thought she was talking to Barry"

"She was telling Slade how it was going down, she knows this place like the back of her hand she no the exits where no one is that will notice a man with an eye patch with a blond women leaving. She to smart she knows you Oliver she knows how you work and what you look for first and what you would look for last she's made sure that there is no way you will find her"

"But I have to find her I have to protect her I promised to protect her"

"Now she's doing it for you she's protecting you"

"Why are you telling us not to save her Diggle" Roy growled out at him

"Because she asked me to, and I know your not going to listen to me your going to do what ever you want to do but I'm asking you no… I'm begging you please don't go looking for her, if there was away we could save her and she be okay then I would do everything I have to find her, but if we did find her she can physically heal from what ever he has done to her but can she mentally heal from it. Your one of the strongest person I know and you haven't healed from it. She knew the turmoil that you wake up with she feels the pain and she can handle it because she loved you, but could you handle hers and yours at the same time wake up with that pain that weight on your chest. You are strong but there is no one in this world that can handle that. She made the chose for you, let her do this for you."

"I don't want to I need her"

"And she needs you to let her go" I glared at Dig jumping up and grabbing my phone finding her GPS for her phone, I ran around finding it

"I can't let her go"

**2 hours later**

I pulled up to the apartment running up the stairs to try and find anything that would help me find Felicity.

As I got to the door I froze seeing that it had been kicked open. I slowly started to walk in seeing that there was nothing out of place

"Felicity" I called

"Nope not quite"

"Slade" I mumbled I quickly ran to the room seeing him sitting on the chair by the window I gasped stepping back when I seen Felicity lying on the ground with so much blood around her face was turned towards me but her hair was covering it I couldn't see her

I moved to step towards her but Slade pulled a gun pointing it at her

"I didn't do much damage to her little face bit of make up she will look brand new when you berry her but you take another step and I'll blow her head completely of"

"You got what you wanted you've seen me suffer I'm sure your men have been watching me just leave Slade leave me with her"

"Now that would be to easy" I didn't even hear anyone come in behind me until I felt something stab me in the back on the neck. I dropped to my knees and started to fall flat on my face. I turned my head slightly seeing Slade use his gun lifting her hair away.

"_Oliver_" she cried

"Felicity?"

"_I lov-" _ Everything went black

**Sometimes later **

"Ollie no Ollie wake up please wake up" I could feel someone slapping my face

"Felicity" I mumbled

"No Ollie it's Thea"

"Felicity" I cried out trying to sit up

"Easy Oliver you have been injected with something" I looked around noticing that I was in the lair

"Felicity" I sat up slowly "Where is she?"

"Oliver what do you remember" Thea cried asking me, I knew what she was trying to say

"Everything I remember everything Thea but I seen her she was with Slade in our apartment, she was still alive she was bleeding but someone injected me with something before I could help her"

"We found you in your car Oliver we went up to the apartment Felicity wasn't there no one was, there was a lot of blood on the floor in the bed room along with drag marks through the house but there was no one there"

"We took a sample of the blood" Roy said making me turn to look at him

"It was a match to Felicity's" I spun around seeing Sara behind me "Ollie. I'm so sorry"

"No' I shook my head jumping of the table moving towards "She's a fighter why would Slade take her if she was already dead" I growled getting in her face

"To make you suffer" Sara said not flinching away from me

"She's not dead, I would know I would feel it"

"Slade was here while you were out" Dig turned walking to Felicity's computers "He left us this" He pushed play stepping away Slade's face was on screen her was smiling

"_Oliver always a pleasure how's the head that stuff gives you a killer headache Felicity can tell you how that feels once she wakes up, oh but wait you won't be able to see her again" _The screen turned to showing felicity sitting on a chair tied down by bricks they were on a boat, her hair was more blood red then blond "_ I do like Mrs. Queen she is a sweet person way to good for you but you still went there didn't you, but I don't blame her she's gorges, nothing compared to Shado of course" _ Slade stepped forward grabbing at her hair tipping her head back she was still alive. Her face was batted and bruised

"Felicity" I cried touching the screen like it was her face

"_Any last words Mrs. Queen"_

"Ich liebe dich. Screw you Slade" she spat at him.

I could hear him laughing then I heard Slade's voice

"_Throw her over"_

"No" Two men stepped forward grabbing her chair. She was struggling in the chair

"_Goodbye" _The two men throw her over the water splashed and she started to sink.

The video stopped seeing her face going under water

"That was all he had on the stick. We tried looking for where they were so we could at least get her body back but we couldn't even see anything in the video giving us a clue"

"Get out" I whispered

"What?" Thea asked. I spun around looking at them all

"GET OUT" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Thea jumped "Ollie" She cried stepping back bumping into Roy making her jump again

"I said get out now"

"Ollie" I growled turning to Sara who said it this time

"Stop saying that name now get out all of you get out and don't ever come back"

"Oliver man don't do this" Roy said

"Just go, please just go" I was trying to hold it together I wasn't going to brake down in front of them.

Once I seen them walking up the stairs leaving I moved over to the mats feeling the need to hit something but as my foot hit the mat I dropped down sobbing

"Ich liebe dich zu, I love you to"

_**Tell me what you think good bad ugly I would love to hear it **_


	17. Felicity?

Chapter 17

4 months later

**Slade's POV**

I was sitting at my desk watching the video of the fight earlier today when my door banged open.

"Isabel, what can I do for you?"

"I think it's time sir, he seems to be… over it." She threw down an envelope on my desk.

I lifted it looking inside pulling out the photos, it was Oliver Queen. Having sex with different women in each photo.

Laurel Lance, Sara Lance and of course Isabel she did good, I smiled adding a few extra pictures in there just for her.

"Release the prisoner and give them these would you." Isabel smiled as I handed the folder to one of my men, "If she tries to engage in a fight, do not fight back. No more harm is to come to her."

"Yes, Sir." Isabel came and sat on my desk, leg lightly touching mine and watched the live feed from the room.

I saw my men walking in, untying the ropes from the short hair brunette's wrists, handing her some clean clothes and handing her the envelope.

"Mr Wilson is setting you free, run before he changes his mind." My men spun around leaving the door open.

She quickly put the clothes on, brushing the short locks out of her face, she couldn't really tie it up anymore.

She grabbed the envelope and ran out of the room, I followed the cameras. I could see she was checking everything around her, making sure no one was there to kill her.

I stood up ready to walk out of my office as she got close to passing it.

I could hear the small patter of her feet as she ran down the hall, I stepped out as she got closer I saw her freeze.

"I do hope you had a good stay, Sarò vederti in giro la signora Regina." (I will be seeing you around Mrs. Queen)

4 month's Earlier Felicity POV

"Now that would be too easy," I heard Slade's voice, I couldn't move, apparently Slade had injected me with something that kept me awake but I was paralyzed from the neck down.

I heard a small thump. I felt something touch my hair lifting it, I saw Oliver laying on the ground looking at me.

"Oliver!" I cried out. No.

"Felicity?" I heard him ask, I could see his eyes were getting heavy.

"I love you." I cried when I saw his eyes fully close. "What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"I just gave him something that will knock him out for a few hours, long enough for us to fake kill you?"

"Fake kill me?" I felt Slade's arms grab me and lift me up throwing me over his shoulder.

I didn't even realize I had passed out again until I woke up hearing Slade's voice again.

"-how's the head? That stuff gives you a killer headache. Felicity can tell you how that feels once she wakes up, oh but wait you won't be able to see her again, I do like Mrs. Queen, she is a sweet person way too good for you but you still went there didn't you? Although I don't blame her, she's gorgeous, nothing compared to Shado of course." I groaned when he grabbed my head flipping my hair back.

"Any last words Mrs. Queen?"

"Ich liebe dich. Screw you Slade." I spat at him. Oliver had told me a few words in Russian, I always loved the way he said I love you. (I love you)

I heard Slade laughing.

"Throw her over." Oh god, no, I started to struggle with what little strength I had against the binds.

Two guys stepped forward lifting me up, I kept struggling, trying harder, feeling one of my arms slowly coming free.

"Goodbye." Slade said as the guys dropped my chair. I quickly took a deep breath but it left me once the water hit me. It was freezing, I started to sink straight to the bottom.

After what felt like forever I saw something move next to me then an air tank came into my view, I saw the mouth piece come towards my mouth, I quickly opened my mouth breathing in, I felt my hands being untied as someone started to pull me to the top. As we broke the service I dropped the mouth piece and took in some real air, I turned my head to see who was pulling me towards the boat, it was Slade.

"Why?" I asked coughing up a bit of water.

"Because I want to watch Oliver suffer for a while then send you back to him."

"You're evil."

"So I've been told."

Present day

I quickly stepped past Slade, glaring at him. "Buco di culoç" (Ass hole)

I quickly ran out the front door and down the drive, I gasped when I saw the house across the street or should I say the Queen mansion.

So that's how Slade really want to get him, tell him that I've been so close this whole time.

Slade 1 - Me 0

I turned around giving Slade the finger and ran of towards the mansion, I saw the security guards get up looking at me.

"Mrs. Queen, you, you died."

"I did, sorta, turns out I wasn't dead just kidnapped. Do you mind giving me a ride to the door?"

"Of course." One of the guys brought his car over to me, opening the door and taking me up to the door.

As I got out, I felt sick. The last time I was here Slade was here. I will not let him do this to me.

I kept telling myself as I rang the door bell. The door opened a few seconds later, Raisa was standing there, mouth open in shock.

"Mrs. Queen, you're alive Mr. Oliver said… he said-"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course, everyone is out at the moment, Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Queen are at work I should call them."

"NO!" I yelled, "Sorry Raisa, not yet, okay. I want to tell them, just not right now. Do you mind if I just have a shower?"

"Sure, sure." she smiled walking towards the stairs showing me to Thea's room. "Miss Thea has left clothes in her room as well, so other female guest needs it. She often stays with Mr. Roy." I smiled at her.

"Thank you," She smiled closing the door behind me.

I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

An hour later I was showered and dressed in a pair of Thea's jeans and a tank top, I found a leather jacket in there, smiling when I remembered it's actually mine that I had lent her.

As I was walking down the stairs I could hear Thea's voice ,she sounded mad.

"Then who's in my shower Raisa, cause my mother has her own and so does Oliver and they're at QC, it better not be some whore Oliver has brought home."

Oliver brought girls home?

"You and i both know Mr Oliver does not bring girls home he could never do that to Mrs Felicity"

"Felicity is dead Rasia stop talking like she's still alive and tell me who the hell is in my bathroom"

"Mrs. Felicity is in your bathroom"

"What!" She gasped

"Well I'm not a whore and Oliver didn't bring me home. I kind of ran here" I saw Roy tense up as Thea spun around gasping.

"Felicity?" She cried.

"Yeah, it's me." Thea squealed and came running at me wrapping her arms around me, I cringed feeling the slight pain in my body, but I ignored it dropping the envelope from Slade and wrapping my arms tightly around Thea.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled back putting her hands in my hair shaking it around. "What happened to your hair? What happened to you? I have so many questions. I thought you were dead?" I looked up seeing that Roy still hadn't turned around.

"I know, and i will explain everything but for right now i really need to see Oliver."

"Sure do you need a ride any where?"

"No is Oliver's bike here? I just rather not be in a car right now."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Queen. Mr. Oliver took the car with his mother this morning." She turned around going to the keys drawer and pulling out his bike keys.

"Thank you." I smiled stepping forward the grab them.

Roy stepped away from me when I was closer,

"Okay that's it. I know you probably hate me because I didn't tell you that you're my little brother or that I have been alive this whole time but I didn't really have a say in the matter. Hell you might hate me for giving myself up to Slade but you have no idea the hell I have been through the last 4 months, so you can hate me all the hell you want. But I don't care anymore i've been through way to much to give to shit's what's worked it's way up your ass and turned side ways" Roy looked at me shocked

I spun around grabbing the folder, bending it and putting it in my jacket.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell my husband that I'm still alive." I walked out hearing Thea slap Roy on the arm.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I shut the front door behind me and walked around the house, seeing Oliver's bike sitting there. I jumped on grabbing his helmet and putting it on, I smiled when I realized it smelled like him. As I started the bike and came around the corner to go up the long drive I saw Roy standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Do you mind if I come along?" He asked over the sound of the bike. I dropped the kick stand down and moved back to the edge of the seat, I pointed to the spot in front of me, "You want me to drive?" I nodded not saying anything. I took my helmet off smiling at him as he got closer.

"I'm sorry." He said once he sat down on the bike.

"It's okay, just drive." I kept the helmet off and stuck it on Roy's head and put my hand under his arm so my hand was on his shoulder. Roy kicked up the kick stand and drove of down the road. As we passed the house I saw Slade standing out front, Roy must have not seen him because he didn't stop the bike.

We drove for 20 minutes before we pulled up outside QC. I got off the bike pulling the helmet of Roy's head putting the helmet back on me

"Why did you put it back on?" Roy asked looking at me confused.

"Because I want Oliver to be the first person that sees me." Roy nodded grabbing my hand pulling me in through the door, I saw one of the security guys move towards us.

"Mr. Harper, do you mind telling you friend to take the helmet off?"

"Sorry Ethan, she just can't do that yet, but she's fine, she's not here to hurt anyone."

"Okay, well, I'm trusting you Sir."

"It's okay, Oliver knows her." He nodded walking away.

"You know the people who work here?"

"Yeah I work here sometimes with Thea, she comes in to help Oliver with being his PA, he won't hire anyone. He says that they can't do what you could do." I smiled.

"Well I'm back now."

"I think Oliver won't let you leave his side once he sees you so you will have to come back as his EA."

"You didn't call me his PA." I laughed.

"Because you hit me with a bat last time I called you Oliver's Personal Slave." I laughed as we stepped into the elevator. "He's in a meeting for the next hour which is why Thea and I were at the mansion but I can pull him out?"

"No, it's fine I can wait in his office." The door slid open and I stepped out, I took off the helmet smiling, looking around to see it hadn't changed a bit since I left.

"Do you want a drink?" Roy asked I smiled sitting down on the couch in his office.

"Yeah, coffee. I need coffee." Roy smiled leaving the office.

Once he was gone, I grabbed the envelope pulling it out and grabbing what was inside. I cringed seeing the photo of Sara and Oliver on this couch.

I stood up looking at the others, Laurel and Oliver at her apartment, I looked down at the date on it and I could feel myself getting mad. I went to the next picture seeing him with Evil Rochev. Oh it's on.

Don't kill him, you love him. You want to kill but you can't… because you love him.

I flicked to the last picture gasping when I saw Moria standing with Slade, it was a new picture too, she knew all along.

"FUCK!" I screamed kicking the table making it flip.

I heard Roy come running in.

"What happened?" Throw him the folder then turned grabbing the couch and started to drag it through the door of his office.

"Moria knew Slade." I stopped pulling the chair.

I pointed, "She knows him, that picture was taken a few nights ago. The bandage around his hand is where I stabbed a knife through it, after it happened someone came in and said he has to go, he came back an hour later and it still hadn't healed yet."

"She knew it was Slade that had kidnapped you."

"She never liked me, Roy, she hated me even more after I told her deep dark secret to Oliver." I started to pull on the couch again, "Do me a favor, rip this thing in half so I can throw it down 22 flights of stairs." Roy laughed pulling it back away from the door and started to bend the bar, I heard it snap I smiled loving that sound.

Once Roy had broken it I smiled carrying one half as Roy carried the other he helped me opening the door and we both threw it down

Roy and I sat down on the floor and he court me up on everything that's happened since I was gone.

Oliver almost lost the company to Isabel but because I own shares they had to get my vote to kick him out as CEO but because Oliver chose not to tell anyone that I was... well dead they couldn't get my vote.

Roy tried to avoid the subject of Oliver's fun with the Lance's and Rochev.

"I'm not fully mad at him Roy, being mad at him is what Slade wants from me." I grabbed a paper of the desk and wrote down what I wanted.

For me to see these pictures of Oliver there has to be cameras in here so I'm not going to tell you my plan out loud now but once I know we're safe to speak, I will.

"Okay." Roy smiled looking up at the clock.

"Oliver is meant to be out by now, I'm just going to go check the meeting room." I smiled as I curled up in his office chair smiling when I could smell Oliver's cologne.

I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I laid there, I tried to keep my eyes open but that smell was lulling me to sleep.

_Dreaming_

_I groaned waking up i looked around seeing Slade sitting in the chair in front of me_

_"Felicity how are you this fine afternoon"_

_"Fuck you" I groaned closing my eyes again hoping that this would all be just a dream_

_"You can't get rid of me that easy sweet heart"_

_"Don't call me that"_

_"Touche" _

_"God shut up and just tell me what you wan't from me?"_

_"I wan't you to suffer i wan't Oliver to see you suffer i wan't him to feel the pain that i feel every day knowing someone i once classed as a friend killed the love of my life"_

_"What the wife couldn't do it for you the way Shado could" Slade jumped up punching me across the face making the chair swing to it's side dropping me hard on the ground_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT SHADO OR MARINA LIKE YOU KNEW EITHER OF THEM" I snorted spitting out the blood in my mouth_

_"Then don't blame me for shit that i can't fix or control and OLIVER DIDN'T KILL HER" _

_"YES HE DID" He roared swing his leg into my ribs. I screamed out in pain biting my lip at the pain _

_End of dream_

"Trust me it's worth it." I jumped up moving me to my fighting stance when i heared the voice's

I gasped when I saw them Oliver and Roy walking through the door.

Oliver didn't look like himself, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes looked dead.

I slowly relaxed my stance but was still tense

"Felicity, what's wrong what happened?" Roy ran forward grabbing my arm gently.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the shocked look on Oliver's face.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked "Is that really you"

"Hi," I whispered, i felt the sting of tears behind my eyes

I stepped towards him, needing that comfort from him and before I saw it coming he was running at me and lifting me into his arms.

I cringed for a second but completely relaxed, smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck holding him tightly, I felt my feet lift of the ground and quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

I gasped when I felt his legs give away and he dropped to the ground, making me tighten my legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much, I can't live without you." He sobbed into the crock of my neck.

"I missed you too god i thought of you every day you kept me so strong"

"Call Isabel, tell her she has to finish my meeting and that I won't be in for the rest of the week." I turned to Roy.

"Don't call her." I turned back to Oliver, "Go back finish your meeting, reschedule your meetings for next week but don't let this company be run by Rochev. I heard what she tried to do, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her and I can throw her. I just don't plan on touching her to throw her. Go to your meeting, I will meet you at Verdant. I have your bike and I really need some air."

Oliver pulled back looking at me confused, "There's something and someone I have to go see and talk to." I reached into Oliver's back pocket smiling, when I saw the smile on his face, I grabbed his phone out. "Call me when you get to, Verdant I'll meet you there."

"Take Roy with you," Oliver said standing up making me drop my legs but kept my arms around his neck.

"He can't come for this thing Oliver, I promise I will be careful." I smiled leaning up and kissing him with as much passion as I could. I put all my emotions into that kiss. The fear I'd felt, the pain, the love, and the relief. I didn't think I'd be able to stop kissing him but of course Roy had to cough.

"I love you guys but she is still my sister and I can break you like a twig." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled back looking into Oliver's eyes, the beautiful blue that I know and love coming back.

"Ti Amo." He smiled kissing my lips lightly.

"Ich liebe dich." (Both said I love you.)

20 minutes later

"So that's what you have missed out on the last 4 months, insane, right?" I smiled moving over his gift, a bottle of 1994 Chateau Lafite Rothschild "I got one more gift for you." I moved around smiling so my legs were folded. "

Tommy it's your birthday God blessed me this day, he gave me the gift of a best friend and I'm proud of you. Tommy it's your birthday, happy Birthday. I wish you loving and good will, wish you breeze and joy. I wish you where here to join me for a beer. Tommy it's your birthday, happy Birthday Tommy. Tommy its' your birthday. Happy Birthday." I sang to him smiling blowing him a kiss and stood up. "See you around, handsome." I stood up smiling and walking away.

I started to drive back to Verdant when a car pulled out in front of me, making me lean to the left and sliding the bike on the ground. I barely avoided getting my leg ripped apart and crushed by the bike.

I jumped up moving over to the car and kicking it. "Asshole!" I yelled.

"Now now, no need for that." Slade laughed getting out of the car.

"You know if you wanted to kidnap me again, you could have at least just asked instead of trying to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just having a little fun." I rolled my eyes moving back to Oliver's bike and lifting it checking the damage.

"What do you want Slade? If you don't want to kill fine but if you try to take me again I'll fight you this time."

"I know you will. I'm here because I've spent almost everyday with you for the last 4 months and I wanted to hear your voice." I laughed flicking out the kickstand so I didn't have to hold it up.

"Your so full of shit Slade, you spent the last 4 months destroying the things Oliver loved the most about me, so don't stand there and act like you miss me, you miss the 'fun' games you used to play with me."

"Oh yes, well I do love those, you know you're a lot smarter than you look."

"I'm blonde but I'm not that blonde."

"Here." Slade threw something, I quickly court it, taking a look, "I got you a little something."

"A flash drive, what's on it?" He turned getting in his car ignoring me.

"You're still an ass." I called out to him.

"I know." I shook my head jumping back on my bike and watching as he drove away, I quickly turned and went the long way back to Verdant.

Once I got there, I pulled up next to Thea's car. I walked inside looking around.

"Guess nothing has changed, I almost forgot about how much I love this place." I mumbled to no one.

"I know the feeling." I looked up seeing Thea leaning against the stairs, "I went away after you… went away and when I came back the first thing I did was lay on the bar with a glass of wine and smelled the bar" I smiled up at her

"Well I don't think I want to lay on the bar and smell it," I asked laughing when she nodded, "but I would take that wine. Tommy wasn't very sharing with his $800 bottle of wine."

"I thought that might be where you went, how is he?" I smiled sitting down when she came around pouring me a glass.

"Well you know still dead but I just sat with him talked, told him everything." Thea smiled pouring herself a glass and sliding down to sit next to me but she seemed to relax on the bar so I quickly jumped up with her, seeing her really relax.

"I'm really glad you're back." She whispered, "The message you left me, it broke my heart. I never thought anything would hurt as much as it did when Oliver and dad died but you leaving, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I finally found the sister I had always wanted and she ended up leaving me, everyone leaves."

Thea quickly whipped away her tears. "Roy helped a lot, promised me he would never leave, even asked if I wanted to handcuff him to the bed forever so there was no way he could leave." we both laughed shaking our heads, "We both know he could get out of those cuffs without even trying."

"He loves you." I stated

"Don't I know it." She looked down at her glass then looked back up at me i could see the tears in her eyes "Please don't leave us again, promise me you won't leave." I cringed grabbing her hands and pulling her into a hug.

"I can't promise I wont leave Thea but I can promise to try."

"I'll take it." We both pulled apart frowning when we heard Oliver and Laurel walking in.

"Oliver please we need to talk about that night" I sighed knowing what she was talking about

"No we don't because nothing happened we kissed and I regretted it i don't want to talk about it anymore Laurel"

"You don't regret it Oliver, you need to let Felicity go shes gone she would want you to move on" I snorted jumping of the bar and walking around the corner

"Actually Laurel i'm right here and if something did happen to me I would want Oliver to move on but not with you that's for sure. Now if i remember correctly and i'm pretty sure i do i told you to never come back here. Bye Laurel have a nice night" I spun around and walked back to the bar smiling at Thea

"Can i ask you a question?" Thea asked

"You just did. Kidding. What?"

"How are you alive... we all saw you sink to the bottom of the ocean"

"Slade saved me" I told her "He jumped in after I went down and gave me oxygen, I remember passing out after that and i woke up in a room"

"What did he do to you?"

"A lot of things Thea things I hope you never find out about"

"Oh my god" She gasped

"Please don't feel sad I don't want people to feel sad for me what happened," I shrugged "Happened and i can't rewind time and i'm not going to let what happened run my life"

"Felicity?" I spun around seeing Dig standing there "It's really you" He stepped forward pulling me into a hug "When Roy text me and told me that i need to come to Verdant and to hurry i didn't think it would be because of this" I smiled squeezing him tight

"I missed you Dig"

"I missed you to. What happened to your hair it's... brunette now and short"

"I couldn't really dye it and there was so much blood in it that had dried it stained my hair so Slade cut it"

"I want my blond back wife back" Oliver said making me turn to him

"I'll dye it back" my hands dropped from Dig's arm and i felt the USB slap against my hand in my pocket "I need my computer." I looked at Oliver "Do you mind" I pointed towards the lair

"Of course" I smiled

Heading down stairs i smiled seeing everything the same way it did when i left.

"On my way here Slade stopped me" I seen Oliver cringe out of the corner of my eye "He gave me this" I pulled out the USB plugging it in to the computer two folders popped up

Oliver

Felicity

I clicked on the Oliver one and seen a video I quickly pushed play I seen Oliver sitting against the wall in what looked like my apartment i heard a voice then Oliver's

_"She's dead because of me. Five years ago i could have cured Slade... it would have prevented all of this. Now all the people that are left that i care about are in his cross hairs. That ends tonight"_

_"How?" I could hear Thea's voice_

_Oliver stood looking at her. _

_I seen Oliver out of the corner of my eye reach to stop it but i grabbed his wrist squeezing it i seen him cringe but didn't let go_

_"I turn myself over to Slade I end this... vendetta"_

_"Oliver you think this ends by turning yourself over to Slade?" I heard Dig's voice then his face came into view_

_"Yes i do. After she was gone i knew that it wouldn't end there when i got back her there was a note on the door" Oliver handed it to Diggle _

_"One more has to die?"_

_"This ends for Slade when he kills me"_

_"I don't except that and Felicity wouldn't either... you should either, please don't do this"_

_"Someone once told me that the essence of heroism was to die so someone else could live"_

_"It's is not that simple Oliver"_

_"Yes it is" he growled glaring at Diggle"_

_"Slade's whole plan was to take everything from me... he did he took away the woman i love and now he wins and all that is left is for me to die" Oliver turned walking out the door_

_"OLIVER!" Thea yelled_

The video stopped and i turned looking at Oliver

"You where going to give yourself up the Slade just like that not giving a crap about what i wanted or what Thea needed which was you"

"Felicity your hurting me" He looked down at him hand making me look down as well. I seen the slight colour change and quickly let go

"Sorry" He looked down at his wrist seeing the purple bruises coming up

"You've gotten stronger"

"Sorry" I turned back to the computer and clicked into the Felicity file

"Day one Day 45 what is this"

"Slade had me for 122 day's. This is video footage of all the days" Oliver took the mouse from me and clicked on day 59 my face clicked onto the screen.

_It was purple and covered in blood my hair hadn't been cut yet _

_"Good morning Felicity" I rolled my eyes up at him "Did you have a good sleep"_

_"Oh wonderful had a dream that i cut of your dick and fed it to you" Slades fist came up uppercutting me a flow backwards but i didn't make a sound_

_"I use to come in here every day and i could smell your fear but not today, today i smell anger. Why is that Felicity" I slowly stood looking at him _

_"You can have my tears, you can have the satisfaction of me crying out in pain but you will NOT have my fear"_

_"You know i thought Oliver went for the weaker woman for awhile the one that he could control until i met you, your not week at all"_

_"Aww good for you, you learnt something new, would you like a medal or a chest to pin it on"_

_"Goodnight Felicity"_

_"Goodnight asshole" Slades fist slammed into my face again_

_I dropped to the ground and Slade pulled out a knife and cut my shirt of leaving me in a bra. He turned to the camera smiling _

_"This ones for you Oliver" Slade pressed the knife against my chest and pressed down dragging it across my stomach to my chest.I woke screaming out. He grabbed a needle from his pocket on his leg and stabbed into my arm._

The video went black and stopped

"Show me" Oliver said looking at me

"Oliver" Thea said confused

"Don't do this not here" Roy Said

"Show me" Oliver growled

I pulled of my jacket throwing it over the chair

"Felicity" I turned to Dig

"I'm not ashamed of them y'know." I pulled my shirt of

"Why not?" Thea asked

"Because scars are a lesson learned, away to remember to even though i made a mistake i'm still alive to fix it, and right a wrong"

"Your a lot stronger then me i don't think i could deal with what you have been through"

"You can't really deal with it you learn to live with it and the scars just remind me to live and not let things hold me back"

"But don't they remind you what he did to you?"

"Stop asking so many question's Thea" Oliver said. I gasped when I felt Oliver's fingers drag across the scar that starts from my lower back and along to the side of my neck

"He did all this to you. This is all my fault" Oliver stumbled back hitting the wall and falling on the ground

"This isn't your fault Oliver" I grabbed my shirt throwing it back on I seen Dig usher Thea and Roy out the door "This is Slade's fault he turned into a crazy man who thought that this was a good idea but i will not let Slade fucking Wilson to control our lived any more i want to forget that he is alive and i want to forget that he did this to me... to us and i want to spend the rest of my life with the man i love and the people i love and i want to forget the last 4 months of my life" Oliver looked at me confused "Forget the last 4 months Oliver and pretend like it never happened and make love to me like i never went any where" I whispered the last bit

"I haven't been to your apartment since that night"

"Then we go home we clean it up we let ourselves reconnect with each other, and then tomorrow we start all over again and we have that honeymoon we never got to have"

"I like that plan" Oliver whispered pulling me onto his lap holding me tight

"I know because it was my plan"

"It was your plan the queen of plans"

"That's right. Now come on i want to go buy a hair dye my husband misses my blond locks"

**I know i know your wondering what happened to me why it's been so long and i know your thinking what the fuck this doesn't sound like enough anything not enough angst but i didn't want that i wanted to be different i guess. I wanted to be weird :) let me know what you think it's okay if your mad**


	18. The Final Chapter

**_Chapter 18 The Final Chapter_**

**_One Year Later_**

"Felicity have you seen my blue cuffs Thea got me for our wedding anniversary?" i shook my head putting my last bit of make up on

"There in my jeweller box you put them there last time you put them on because you didn't want her yelling at you for not wearing them"

"Found them. What would i do with out you"

"Curl into a ball and starve because you forget where you put things" I moved behind him kissing his neck "Here" I grabbed them from his hands and started to put them on

"So i don't want to upset you but... you didn't have a nightmare last night" I smiled nodding

" I know neither did you"

"You think it was because we finally got closure"

"Defiantly Slade's finally dead" I smiled remembering two weeks ago when everything went from calm to shit

**Flashback**

_Oliver and i where having diner at Big Belly when Oliver's phones started to ring_

_"It's Roy" He pushed ignore 5 seconds later my phone started to ring_

_"I don't think he's going to give up" I laughed answering "This better be good little brother or i swear to god i'll kick your ass_

_"Slade took Thea we where walking around the block and then i remember feeling something pinch my neck then i was falling and i heard Thea scream Slade and then i heard his voice say 'tell Felicity to meet me at home' and i blacked out"_

_"Meet us and Verdant i know where she is we need weapons" I hung up look at Oliver he's looking at me worried "You trust me right?"_

_"Of course i do why would you ask me that"_

_"Slade took Thea and he told Roy to tell me to meet him at home and he doesn't mean our home he means the home that i lived with him for 4 months"_

_"Then let's go get her"_

_"I need you to go to Verdant and suit up with Roy and then when you do call me and i'll meet you there"_

_"Where are you going"_

_"There's something i have to grab first please trust me"_

_"Your not going to run again"_

_"I promise i won't i don't want to run any more this is my home this is family not running away to Slade"_

_"I love you" He lent over kissing my lips lightly "Remember that i love you"_

_"I know you do now go take the car my apartment is closer" Oliver grabbed the keys and ran out the door. _

_I payed for the food and ran out the door to the apartment i grabbed my thigh holster and knifes strapping them to my leg thanking god that i ware jeans today and didn't have to change._

_I moved to the secret gun safe under the bed and grabbed the shot gun hidden and grabbed the special bullets i had been working on_

_**Back at the house Slade had held Felicity **_

_**"**__You where here all along he was here and you didn't tell us"_

_"He left after he let me go trust me i checked i checked every day for months but he wasn't here he must of only come back today because i put a system up to alert me when someone came in here"_

_"So what's the plan?" Dig asked keeping his hand on Roy's shoulder making sure he doesn't go running in half arsed._

_"I go in first" I told them Oliver opened his mouth to say something but i cut him "I go in you follow me."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea"_

_"I think it is, you need trust my plan Oliver"_

_I could see the fight Oliver was having with him self "Just be careful and we have your back"_

_"I know. One more thing no matter what you hear or see i'm still the same girl you fell in love with"_

_"Felicity you were always be the girl i fell i love with what ever i see or what ever you've been through it shaped you into who your are and i love her"_

_I smiled seeing the truth in his eyes._

_"Let's go" I quickly ran up the drive and stopped at the door i smiled as i stopped "Knock, knock" I whispered I lifted the shot gun shooting it straight at the door a huge hole ripped through the handle and i kicked it open_

_"Slade! Where is she?"_

_"Always a pleasure to hear your voice Mrs Queen. It's been to long"_

_"I'd like to say the same but it will be a cold day in hell when that happens"_

_"Always loving" I snorted _

_"Where's my little sister" Oliver growled _

_"She's safe Oliver"_

_"I'm really sick and tired of this stupid game your playing. Thea doesn't deserve this. How about i fly to Melbourne say hello to your little sister Colbie is her fiancé and her 8 years old daughter Alice Mare" I seen Slade get mad "Make's you mad that i know so much about your family life doesn't it what about your son and Ex wife who remarried last week"_

_"Shut up Felicity"_

_"Or what your going to hurt me there's nothing you could do to me that you haven't already done"_

_"Felicity where out numbered" Oliver whispered_

_I did a slight scan of the room and seen 9 guys on the second floor and 6 down here with us_

_"You leave my family the hell out of this" HE jumped from the second floor as he hit the ground i shot him in the chest _

_"Where is THEA!?" i yelled all the guys in the room stopped when Slade lifted his hand _

_"Get the girl" I didn't see anyone move but i heard a door open then i could hear Thea's voice _

_"Let go of me you Neanderthal my brother is so going to kick your ass when he finds me"_

_"SHUT UP!" he yelled "Take her back she doesn't know how to shut up she just keeps talking" I looked at her and seen a split lip and a black eye_

_"Who hit her?" I asked i seen a guy to my left lift his hand i smiled laying as my bullet hit him and the same time two arrows went through his eyes._

_"Thea hurry and run to Roy" Oliver said She looked at me shocked but ran behind Roy _

_"I have a question for you Slade do you feel different... say weak like your not healing fast enough" He looked confused but tried to stand dropping straight back down_

_"What did you do to me?" He growled _

_"Well when you inject Roy with the Mirakuru i took some blood from him and sent it to a friend of mine she's a genies and found away to separate the Mirakuru from his blood then found a cure but i wasn't willing to test it on my little brother encase it had a bad side effect but you i would test it on. I also added a bit of venom from a Tibetan pit viper __for fun just to make you a little extra weak so you die easy"_

_"You won't kill me"_

_"Why do people assume because i'm blond and little i can't look after myself" I turned glaring at Oliver_

_Before i seen it coming Oliver's eyes widened "Felicity look out" I dropped my gun and dropped to my knees dodging anything that was aimed at my face._

_I looked seeing Slade's leg swing towards me i pulled the knifes out of the holster and stabbed them straight into his inner thigh. i heard him scream out in pain and the whole place kicked into a huge fight._

_Slade dropped to the ground and i pulled the knife's out of his leg "How does it feel?" I whispered I stabbed him again in the other leg "It hurts doesn't it" Slade growled swing at me but i dodged the punch._

_But he was prepared for it and his other arm came up wrapping it around my neck_

_"LET GO OF ME!" i yelled wriggling as much as i could he let go as i felt two sets of arms grab mine and pull me up holding me tight._

_I used the leverage that they had on me and bent my knees slightly. As Slade started to stand i jumped flicking my legs up pushing him back down and back flipping myself making the guys let go of my arms. I still had the knifes in my hands and plunged them straight into his heart's they both dropped to the ground. I looked around seeing that the rest of Slade's men were either dead or down _

_I turned back to Slade and started to move towards him when i seen 3 red dots land on my chest everyone in the room stopped_

_"Let me guess. Travis, Micheal and Jasper. Still Slade's bitches i see" The 3 guys are ex military still human but Slade hired them to be his snipers _

_"Still as stubborn and annoying as ever" I heard Jasper say _

_"You guys love me you know you do"_

_"Of course we do but we don't know why you love us we were forced to torture you for months" I moved back towards Oliver a little seeing Slade slowly stand_

_"I'll see you around boys"_

_"Bye babe" The red dots disappeared _

_As they did Oliver Roy and I ran at Slade and used everything strength we all had pushing him to the ground i used the knife in my hand and stabbed him straight into the neck _

_"Goodnight Slade" I whispered pulling out the knife_

_"No" he choked _

_"Close your eyes and just see your girl you will be with her very soon" _

_"I'm sorry" I heard his whisper as his head hit the ground._

_"He's dead" I told Oliver._

_I got up stepping away from them all _

_"I killed Slade Wilson"_

_**End flashback**_

"You ever wonder what our life would be like if we were just normal people" I snorted shaking my head

"But if we were normal do you think we would have met?"

"Maybe you do work for my company we could have run into each other one day in the elevator"

"You have your own Elevator i highly doubt that"

"I may have needed your help with my computer"

"Oh you mean the 20 times you have smashed your keyboard because it didn't put the right letter in when you pushed?"

"Nooo" I smiled fixing up the last cuff on his wrist

"So you know how hard it is to buy you a gift" Oliver nodded smiling "So this year i decided not to shop at all .I have to tell you something and i don't want you to be mad at me because i didn't tell you and i didn't plan this i promise it was just as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you"

"What's going on Felicity your freaking me out" I smiled knowing he got that from me

"You know how i've been acting distant a lot more lately then normal?"

"Yeah i just thought it was because of Slade?" I grabbed his hands pulling him to the bed and pushing him to sit down. His legs spread slightly to fit me between

"It was... mostly" Oliver looked at me confused "last Saturday if you remember i locked myself in the bathroom for like 3 hours and i didn't say anything to you apart from that i was fine"

"I remember i went out and brought you ice cream and chocolate"

"And thank you for doing that i know why you did it but it wasn't because of that, i was working up the nerve to take a pregnancy test." Oliver's eyes widened shocked "Please don't be mad at me i know i should have told you i just didn't know how to i know you said that you would want kids one day i just wasn't sure when and if now was a good time and i was worried that you would leave-" I gasped when i felt Oliver's lips press against mine

"Felicity Shut up"

"Yes sir"

"Did you take the test" i opened my mouth but his hand covered it "Don't speak just nodded or shake your head"

I nodded yes

"You took the test?" I nodded again "What did it say?"

"That i'm 12 weeks pregnant. Happy Birthday" I gulped

"Did you go see a doctor" I nodded "And he confirmed it?" I nodded again "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah were going to have a baby Queen running around here."

"I guess i could give you my gift a little early"

"But it's your birthday"

"I know but this is really a gift for us both" Oliver stood wrapping is arms around my waist and holding onto me tight and walked over to his draws he reached in pulling out a thick manila envelope. "Here open it" i moved slightly but Oliver kept his arms wrapped around me.

I opened it and seen what looked like a contract

"What is it?"

"Read it" I pulled out and seen an address on the front and on the bottom 'Congratulations on buying your first house' "I was going to talk to you about maybe starting a family and we need a house for that so Thea and Charlie where helping me look" I gasped looking at him

"Charlie? you've been talking to him?"

"Through emails but i haven't heard from him since i brought this place" he pointed to the paper "but he did say that when he was back her central city he would come visit"

"How come I haven't heard anything from him?"

"He want's to talk to you his just afraid your mad at him still"

"He's my brother I will always be mad at him but I love him any way"

"Good let's go" I laughed as he throw me over his shoulder gently and carried me out of the house.

"I love you" I told him

"Love you to"

**That's it ladies and maybe gentlemen :) I loved all of you and I love you all :) **

**I would love to write more and some day I might but for now I'm going to end it just like this :)**


End file.
